Let Us Escape
by ABitOLiterature
Summary: Will Graham has worked himself to the bone, he needs to escape the blood, the sweat, the fear of his everyday life...He is in dire need of a vacation, a vacation that only Dr. Hannibal Lecter can provide. What awaits Will as he steps foot into Hannibal's territory? One thing's for sure: with Dr. Lecter accompanying him, there is no escaping the sweat...Or the blood. 2 PART SERIES!
1. Craving

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"And you believe this will be good for Will?"

"Yes, he is in need of relaxation."

Both Dr. Lecter and Dr. Du Maurier were seated in Dr. Du Maurier's richly decorated living room, her taste for the "finer things" was evident by the crisply modern atmosphere.  
Both were seated, facing one another like every other meeting the two had shared.

"You feel that he is over worked and needs to escape from the blood and stress for a time."

"Yes I do."

"Where do you plan to send him?"

"I plan on sending him to my vacation house in Hawaii."

Dr. Du Maurier paused, continuing her locked stare on Hannibal's dark eyes.

"Are you sending him there alone?"

Dr. Lecter gulped, Dr. Du Maurier caught a hint of anger in his expression.

"As his friend, I only wish the best for his well being. Will has shown an interest in Dr. Bloom; therefore, I will bring the topic to her as well."

Dr. Du Maurier reached across the empty space separating the two and placed a gentle hand on Dr. Lecter's knee, she looked even deeper into his lonely eyes.

"Do you ever stop to think of your well being as well? Is this something you want Hannibal?"

Hannibal said nothing.

"As his friend I think you should ask him what he wants. You assume he has an interest in Dr. Bloom, but do you know for sure?"

Hannibal remained silent.

"Your interest towards Will is no secret Hannibal, it's obviously bothering you. Do not hurt yourself by sending him away with a woman you so clearly envy."

Dr. Du Maurier stood and offered her hand to Hannibal, who gracefully rose and took the small hand in his.  
Dr. Du Maurier shook her patient's hand as she spoke.

"I suggest you follow your heart before it's too late Hannibal. You won't ever know Will's feeling unless you find out for yourself."

Hannibal smiled.

"You never cease to posses the perfect strain of words Dr."

Dr. Du Maurier led Hannibal to the door.

"As do you Hannibal. Now go and put those words to use, discover your friend's true feelings."

With a polite bow Hannibal left Dr. Du Maurier's house in a rush to reach his car.  
Once he was seated inside the vehicle Hannibal glanced down at his watch, there was still time to drive by Jack's office and convince him to let Will take a much needed vacation.  
Hannibal turned the keys in the ignition and brought the metal beast to life, without so much as a glance back, Dr. Lecter was speeding down the road.

~*~

"Dr. Lecter…Come on in."

Agent Crawford opened his office's glass doors and gestured for his guest to enter. The distaste in Jack's voice and on his face was evident.

Hannibal entered, immediately taking a seat in front of Jack's desk, Jack sighed and made his way towards his desk as well.

"What is it you'd like to speak with me about Dr.?"

Hannibal adjusted in his seat, allowing him to lean in closer to Jack.

"I would like to speak to you about Will."

Jack nodded.

"Go on."

Hannibal twined his fingers together and placed them neatly atop Jack's desk, he kept eye contact with the FBI agent at all times.

"As you know, Will has been looking quiet ill as of late. During our sessions he has expressed his uncomfortably high levels of stress and lack of sleep. Our latest session was cut short when Will fell asleep on my couch…"

"Cut to the chase Dr."

"When is the last time Will took a vacation or even a sick day agent Crawford?"

"Not since he started working on cases again."

"Yes, you see, he has worked himself to the bone, as his physiatrist and a retired Dr., I have the ability to prescribe him some much needed rest. Will has found more than one of the killers in his short time here, he deserves to be rewarded for his effort."

Jack sighed.

"You do have a point, but how do you plan on convincing him to go? You know as well as I do that I've already offered him a break, a way out, but he was too mind set to take it."

"Well, the agency seems to have become quite quiet as of late, there hasn't been a murder in what, almost a month? I'd say I'm more than capable of convincing him."

Jack adjusted in his seat, he leaned farther back, away form Hannibal who was only a feet away.

"It doesn't matter if it's almost been a month, the Chesapeake Ripper's murders are random and change patterns frequently…Although the technique stays the same."

"My confidence remains Jack."

Jack Crawford cringed as Hannibal spoke his name. The way the Dr. let Jack's name spill from his lips was like an oozing poison, it only made Jack more on edge.

"Alright, fine, Will can take a vacation. You're acting as his travel agent anyway, so tell me, where is he going?"

"I would like to send him to one of my vacation houses, this one happens to be in Hawaii."

"Is he going alone? I don't think it's very wise to let him free in a new place, especially with his stress related illness."

Hannibal sat back in Jack's leather chair, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I am going to ask him if he would allow me to accompany him."

Jack raised an eyebrow but immediately shrugged it off as he made contact with Hannibal's determined gaze.

"How long?"

"Two weeks is all we…He needs."

Hannibal stood and straightened his grey suit jacket. Jack stood as well and slowly made his way to the door with the Dr.

"Does Will even know about any of this?"

"No, but I am headed to his house as of now to share the news with him."

Jack stopped.

"He's stubborn Dr."

"I've already purchased the tickets for our plane, I doubt he will say no agent Crawford."

Jack opened the door and Hannibal strode out with a nod. Jack watched the Dr. leave, only once he was gone did Jack finally relax again.

~*~

Hannibal walked with a slight spring in his steps, he had known from the beginning that he would be able to convince Jack, what he hadn't known was how easy it would be.  
Hannibal reached his car and once again took a seat on the black leather, one the engine was purring, Hannibal took off in a hurry to get to Will's house before dusk.

Hannibal was finally making progress into Will's life.


	2. Crush

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Psychopaths are not crazy. They are fully aware of what they do and the consequences of those actions."  
~Dr. Hannibal Lecter

Will was sitting lazily on his couch, his dogs sat around him; they used him as a couch more than the actual piece of furniture, he smiled at his pets as they tried to comfort him.  
Will relaxed deeper into the couch, he closed his eyes and listened to the creaking of the house as the cool November breeze danced against the structure.  
He let his mind wander and his breathing slow to a steady murmur.

Will was standing stark naked and knee high in the ocean, it was a relaxing evening as the sun set over the water.  
A warm breeze grazed his naked body; he closed his eyes and fell into Zen.  
When he had reopened them the stag was standing above him, looking down at his naked form. Will wasn't scared of it; he felt a strange pull towards the beast, like he wanted to be in its presence.  
Will reached out in an attempt to touch the beast but the stag pulled away and walked behind him, Will could feel its warm breath on his back.

"The sun, it is a beautiful sight."

Will nodded, looking over the water at the many shades orange and yellow.  
"It is beautiful."  
Will tried to walk deeper into the water, but gasped as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"But not nearly as beautiful was you Will."

Will shivered as the arms held tighter. When he looked down he could see that the arms were human, but the voice behind him was the stag's.  
"Who are you?"  
The arms loosened.

"You may look if that is what you wish."

Will broke his eyes away from the setting sun and turned his body slowly, was he finally going to see the stag's true form?  
Will had almost caught sight of the stag until a loud rumbling began shaking the ground. Will lost his balance and fell into the water, there was a strong current under the waves, it dragged Will away from the shore and deeper into the darkness.  
Will watched as a large wave swept over the water where he had been standing only moments ago, he reached out for help but the stage was nowhere to be seen.  
Will closed his eyes and let the darkness of the ocean swell around him.

"You must open your eyes."

The stag spoke again, Will could hear his voice clear as day even under the roaring waves.

"Open your eyes Will."

Will tried, but his eyelids felt glued shut.

"I will leave if you cannot open your eyes Will."

Will reached out into the darkness searching for the comfort of the stag.  
"Please don't go, don't leave me."

"Wake up Will."

"No! Don't leave me, you're all I have!"  
Will felt the oxygen leave his lungs; he gasped for air but choked as water filled his throat.  
"Don't leave!"  
Will let the water enter his body, he should have been scared of dying, but he could only feel himself fearing the disappearance of the stag.  
"Stay with me, please stay with me."  
Will could feel a gentle pressure on his shoulder, it shook him slightly.

"Will you need to wake up."

"Don't leave me Hannibal!"  
Will shot up off the couch gasping, tears ran down his face, sweat drenched his hair and shirt. His dogs were nowhere to be seen. Will pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head down as he caught his breath, when had he fallen asleep?

Another nightmare to add to the list.

"Are you alright Will?"  
Will's head sprung up from his lap in shock as he locked eyes with the one and only Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The Dr. was leaning against a wall across the room watching Will.

Shit shit shit how did you get in here?

"H-How long have you been here?"  
Hannibal relaxed and walked over to the couch were he took a sweat next to Will.

"No more than an hour."

"Did…did you hear any of that?"

Hannibal smiled gently.  
"You mentioned something about how beautiful a sunset was."

"Anything else?"

"You seemed quiet anxious about me leaving you."  
Will dropped his eyes to the wood flooring blushing bright red.  
"I'm here Will, you have nothing to fear."

"Yeah, about that, what are you doing here? I have to get to work in…"  
Will looked across the room at a small wall clock.

"An hour."

"There will be no need for that."

"What?"  
Hannibal sat up slightly and reached a hand into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. His finger clasped around two small pieces of laminated paper, he brought them out and handed one to Will.  
It took Will a moment to register, when he did he didn't know what to say.  
"Dr. I, uh, I can't just leave, I…"

"Hush, this is my gift to you, I would appreciate it if you accepted it."

"But the case, what about…"

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"I have already told him."

Will rubbed the back of his neck and placed the plane ticket on the coffee table, he obviously wasn't going to win this fight.  
"Alright fine, who's coming along?"  
Hannibal paused, feeling a slight break in his mental wall, only Will could make him feel this way.  
"Only you, but if you would allow it, I would enjoy accompanying you."

He wants to come with me? He must be smoking something, no, that's too low, Hannibal wouldn't do that.

Will studied Hannibal's expression, it was calm and collected as always.  
"You want to come with me? You, with me?"  
Hannibal smiled.  
"Yes Will, I would very much like to."

"Uh yeah, yeah sure that sounds like fun, a mentally unstable FBI agent and his psychiatrist going on vacation."

"Are you upset Will?"

"No, not at all, I was trying to be funny."

"I see."

Will sat up and clapped his hands together, the awkwardness was starting make him nervous.  
"Where are we going?"

"I own a vacation house in Hawaii it is on a small solitary island off the coast of Niihau, it would be a suitable arrangement."  
Will smiled to himself, of course Hannibal owned such a glamorous vacation house, if his current house wasn't enough evidence of his wealth his attire should have been a dead give away.  
Speaking of, Will looked down at Hannibal's clothes with interest.  
Hannibal was wearing a handsome grey suit with a deep blue undershirt and dark grey tie, his hair was held down with quality hair gel as always.  
"Do you like what I am wearing Will?"

Shit! Caught staring, look away, act normal!

"D' uh, no, I mean yeah, you always look nice, not trying to be creepy or anything I mean…how long are we staying Dr."

Nice.

Will mentally kicked himself.

"Two weeks should be sufficient."

"When do we start packing?"

"I have already packed, we leave tomorrow morning, I suggest you start tonight."  
Will cocked his head, a few brown curls fell into his face.  
"You act like you knew I'd say yes."

"Ah, I did Will. I had enough evidence to convince you to go, knowing that you are a very modest man and much too kind to refuse."

And there he goes again; picking me apart and reading me like an open book

"Uh, thanks Dr. for all of this, but if I might ask, why?"  
Hannibal smiled softly and raised his hand to brush away the fallen curls, Will froze in shock, Hannibal had never touched him that way before, let alone touched him in general aside from the usual handshake.  
"You are my friend Will, I see my friend in stress and I want to assist him."

"But…"

"No buts, you are overworked and require a break away from work. I am here to present you with the opportunity to relax and you have taken it; therefore, we will be heading to my vacation house in Hawaii as of ten o' clock tomorrow morning. Oh, and your pets will be taken care of by Ms. Katz, she was more than happy to help when I brought the subject to her."  
Hannibal stood and brushed out his suit, what Will wouldn't give to see him in casual clothing just once, he smiled at the thought.  
"Thank you Dr."

"Will we are friends, please address me as Hannibal."  
Will nodded and stood to escort Hannibal to the door.  
"Alright Hannibal, thank you very much, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."  
Will opened the door for Hannibal and politely gestured for him to exit.  
"Hey one last thing."

"Yes?"

"What about Abigail, won't she miss us?"

"I have already alerted her of our departure, she agrees with me that you are in need of relaxation. She told me to tell you to have fun."  
Will smiled although he wasn't completely convinced. He had become very protective of Abigail in the past months, he saw her as a daughter more than a friend, and he knew that Hannibal felt that way as well.

Hannibal sensed Will's hesitance, and guided a hand up to Will's neck where he gently placed it, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. He grinned as he felt Will stiffen.  
"She is strong Will, and so are you. Two weeks is all I ask, spend them with me and I promise to make them two of the most enjoyable weeks of your life."  
Dr. Lecter planted his lips on the beautiful silken skin of Will's cheek, he savored the moment before pulling away and gracefully heading for his car, he waved one last time before disappearing into the driver's side and pulling out of Will's driveway.

When Hannibal's car was out of sight Will allowed his knees to buckle and let himself drop to the ground.

He kissed me, he just kissed me!

Will touched his cheek where Hannibal's fine lips had been only moments ago, he hissed as if there was a scorching heat resonating from his skin, although he knew it was nothing but a severe blush mixed with his unstable imagination.

There were multiple clicking sounds rushing up from behind Will, he didn't even flinch as he felt his dogs come up and start licking his face and arms.  
"Down guys, c'mon calm down calm down."

Why were you all hiding when Hannibal was here?

Will shrugged it off and moved to test his legs; although they were shaking still, Will stood slowly and shut the door behind him; he leaned against is and sighed loudly.  
"It was just a kiss on the cheek calm down."

Not any kiss, a kiss from the man you've been gaga for ever since you laid eyes on him.

"I shouldn't be having feelings for my physiatrist."

He isn't technically your official physiatrist you know.

"It isn't professional."

To hell with professional, you like this guy, and from the way you're acting right now; you obviously like him a LOT.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

He kissed you, he called you his friend, and might I remind you that you're going to go to his vacation house with him…just the two of you.

Will sighed, that was two battles lost today, he couldn't even manage to win a fight with his own imagination. His conscious knew better then he knew himself.  
He had been feeling a "crush" towards Dr. Lecter ever since his first day on the job. When he'd started having sessions with the man it had only gotten worse. Hannibal knew him all too well, the Dr. opened him up and looked inside, he took out all his thoughts, worries, dreams, emotions, and feelings. Hannibal took all those things, corrected them, and then served them back to Will on a silver platter. Dr. Hannibal Lecter made Will feel whole, he made him feel alive, he made him feel happy.

After locking the front door, Will maneuvered around his many furry friends and walked up the stairs to his room, tripping on the last step up.  
He chuckled to himself and went to his room to prepare the necessary things for a two week stay with him and Hannibal.

Hannibal and I, I like the sound of that.

Will chuckled again.

"Yeah of course you do."


	3. Little Cuts

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Will has a remarkably vivid imagination. Beautiful, pure empathy. Nothing that he can't understand, and that terrifies him."  
~Dr. Hannibal Lecter

~*~  
Will had found himself packing most of his wardrobe into the two suitcases he was bringing, he tried his hardest to neatly fold his belongings; but it was useless, he hands refused to halt their nervous shaking.  
When had finished packing all the necessary items for the trip he threw himself down on his bed, his dogs sat at his feet wagging their tails.  
"What's wrong with me guys?"

They didn't respond of course.  
"C'mere."  
Will pat the bed, inviting his pets to join him. All six of his friends jumped up on the mattress and laid around him, their warmth soothed him.  
Will reached a hand across his German Shepard to set his alarm clock for 9:00 A.M. he would need time to take a shower and have breakfast before Hannibal and him left.

Will snuggled up against the warm fur of his dogs and let his mind wander.  
He tried to forget about the world, about time, about the death he was forced to see each week, he closed his eyes and set his imagination free.

~*~  
Will stood at the shoreline again, it was the same setting as before; the sun set over the ocean, waves swayed gently over Will's naked body. Will looked around; the stag was nowhere to be seen

"William."

Will turned away from the sunset in search of the location of the voice, his jaw dropped as he gazed at the beautiful tropical forest suddenly surrounding him.

"William where are you?"

Will looked over his shoulder; the ocean was long gone, the tropical beauty enveloped him in every direction.

"Come find me William."

Will took a step forward and felt something wrap around his waist, he looked down and saw a beautiful silken fabric tied neatly around his waist, it flowed down to this shins.  
It was multiple shades of brown and beige, Will examined the pattern as well; it looked exotic with its multiple shapes, twists, and turns.  
Will looked away from his new attire just as a warm breeze rustled the plants around him, he closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"Come find me."

Will snapped back to attention and pressed deeper into the tropical scenery.

~*~  
Pain.  
A sweet copper smell drifted under his nose.  
A stinging pain; identical to a deep paper cut pulsated across his chest.

Will opened his eyes and found himself sitting in his backyard, naked, and surrounded by blood-covered snow.  
He looked down at his chest and was mortified to find the design of antlers carved into his pale skin.  
There was a knife lying next to him, obviously the instrument he had used to carve into himself.  
Further examination showed that the cuts were not deep, they should heal without scarring, Will was relieved, but that didn't stop him from wincing at the pain of both the cuts, and the intense chill of the snow at his feet.  
"How long was I out here?"

Your skin isn't blue yet, couldn't have been too long.

Will ignored the small voice in his head and stood up, leaving the knife behind and limping back to his house.

As soon as Will was back inside he glanced over at his living room clock, it was 8:54 A.M.  
This little incident wouldn't stop him from leaving with Hannibal.  
Will went straight for the bathroom where he turned on the showerhead, scalding hot water rushed out and met his skin making him hiss.  
His cuts stung when he applied a sweat smelling body wash, he cringed but continued lathering his now warm body.

He took a longer shower than normal, only once he was done did he look down at his cuts again.  
They were still there, starting from his bellybutton and ending at his clavicle. If it weren't for the story behind them, Will might have found the antler design to be slightly beautiful, with its perfect twists and turns covering his fine skin.

Once Will was out of the shower and toweled off, he went to his medicine cabinet to grab three small pills of acetaminophen, antibiotic cream, large bandages, and four bundles of medical gauze. Will didn't want his cuts becoming infected, that would ruin the whole trip.  
Will would just have to stay out of the water or do anything that would involve him removing his shirt for a few days; he didn't want Hannibal to see the damage.

Will set to work applying the ointment and bandages, the gauze was slightly frustrating to wrap alone, but Will finished; happy with his work.

All six of Will's dogs awaited him outside the bathroom door, they looked nervous; with their ears and tails down, and eyes pouting.  
"What's the matter guys?"  
Will leaned down to give them a group hug, but they all bolted in different directions. Will swore he felt his heart break, his dogs were his family, his friends, and now they were acting like he was a complete stranger.

Will wasn't given much time to ponder before there was a steady knock on the front door, Will's heart skipped a beat; it had to be Hannibal.  
"Coming! Just a second!"

He ran to his room and grabbed the first shirt he could find, a grey V-neck T-shirt, and red pajama bottoms, he then ran back downstairs, slipping on the last step and almost falling.  
Will unlocked the door with his heart in his throat, he already had a smile prepared.  
"Good morning Han…Miss Katz."

"Morning Will."  
Miss Katz smiled at Will, her voice cheery. Will felt disappointed but pushed it away and signaled for Miss Katz to come in.  
"So I'll be here to watch after your pooches while you walk the beach with Dr. Lecter."  
Will blushed.  
"Miss Katz it's not like that."

"Oh sure it is. You, Hannibal, a romantic sunset walk on the beach, holding each other's hands."

"Beverly!"  
Miss Katz giggled, obviously adoring Will.

"Oh shush Will, I wont tell anyone."  
She set a delicate hand on Will's shoulder.

"What gave it away?"

"Hmm, probably the fact that whenever Dr. Lecter is around, you act like a giddy schoolgirl. Everybody sees it, you're only ever happy when he's around."  
Will pinched the bridge of his nose.

Everybody sees it? Since when did I make it so obvious?!

"You were here about my dogs Miss Katz, not my relationship with Dr. Lecter.  
Miss Katz clapped her hands together.  
"Oh yeah, where are the little critters?"

Will called over his shoulder.  
"C'mon guys, someone's here!"  
It was less than a second before clinking of multiple nails hit the floor, along with yips and growls as the dogs ran into each other in an attempt to get down the stairs.

"Awe look at the babies!"  
Miss Katz immediately sat down on Will's kitchen floor and became surrounded by the many furry creatures.

"Yeah you guys will get along just fine. Hey Katz, there's a key under the mat, you can use it to get in when you come to feed them."  
Miss Katz giggled as Will's large tan-colored lab licked her in the face.

"I think I'm in love Will, I'll have to stay late and play with these guys."

"Feel free, they like the company. I'm going to go get dressed, Dr. Lecter will be here to pick me up shortly, make yourself at home."  
Miss Katz giggled at Will as he spoke Hannibal's name, Will rolled his eyes and proceeded to his bedroom where he finished drying his hair and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans.  
He grabbed both of the suitcases and slung his heavy carry-on over his shoulder; he made his way back down the stairs to find Miss Katz already outside in the backyard playing with the dogs, he felt a smile tug at his lips.  
Will set his things down by the door and dropped down to the couch, he sighed loudly.

Everyone sees it? Why hasn't anyone said anything? Oh god, I hope Jack doesn't know, if he knew he'd rip me a new one. "It's unprofessional" "You could get into a lot of trouble Will Graham."

Will picked himself back up and headed into the kitchen; he made himself a turkey sandwich, which he ate leaning by the back window overlooking his large piece of property.

"Will?!"  
He turned his head towards Miss Katz standing in the threshold, he gulped down the turkey as he saw what she was holding; the bloodied knife.

"I can explain."

"Hell yeah you will, there's blood all over the snow out there, and I saw this sitting in the middle of the mess. What in the name of all that is crazy, did you do?"

"I…Well you see…"  
There was the sound of car tires crunching on snow, a handsome silver 2013 Jaguar drove up the driveway, a car for the wealthy and shameless, a car for Hannibal.

"Oh look, my ride is here."  
Will finished up his food and went over to the door where he slipped on his shoes and coat.

"Don't think you're off the hook Will Graham, I'm expecting a complete explanation when you return."  
Will nodded and picked up is belongings; Hannibal was already exiting his car, he was dress in an all-black three piece suit and trench coat, his hair was perfect as usual, he wore a crooked smile as Will approached him.

"Hello Will, It is good to see you. Here, let me take those; please, I insist."  
Will was hesitant to give up the heavy bags, he didn't want to burden Hannibal; but he thought differently when Hannibal scooped up his things as if they weighed as much as the air around them.

How does he stay so strong? He doesn't seem like the "workout in the gym" type.

Hannibal brought Will's bags around the back of his car where he neatly placed them in the trunk before slamming it shut. He came back around to open Will's, bowing slightly and gesturing towards the opening like a gentleman showing manners to a lady. Will nodded his head and seated himself inside the luxury vehicle, Hannibal closed the door and wrapped around to the drivers side where he took a seat as well.

"You were yelling, what seems to be the matter with Miss Katz and yourself?"  
Will stuttered, he hadn't prepared an excuse for Miss Katz, let alone Hannibal.  
"I uh, we were talking about the dogs."

"Ah I see."  
Will quietly released the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"That is good; we would not have had time to stop unless we wished to be running late."  
Hannibal was already speeding down the road; he kept his eyes on the road while breaking into casual conversation.

"I wanted to thank you again D…Hannibal."

"There is no need, you have already proven your gratitude, I am glad be accompanying you, it will make the experience more interesting."  
Will blushed, not sure what to say to that.

You have a dirty mind Will Graham.

Will couldn't agree with himself more.

~*~  
The rest of the car ride had been in silence, aside from a few words here and there, the two had enjoyed peaceful silence.

"Here we are."  
Hannibal pulled the car to a halt and quickly jumped out in time to open the door for Will.  
"Uh, thanks."  
Hannibal smiled.

The two made their way into the large airport; Will had insisted that he carry his luggage, but had ultimately failed when Hannibal took both his things and Will's carry-on and one of his suitcases without a single word. All Will could do was smile and roll his eyes.  
"What airline are we taking?"

"Escape Airways."

"Sounds interesting."

"Thank you, I named it myself."  
Will stopped dead in his tracks.

"You named it?"

"Yes Will, the owner of a specific airliner tends to give it a name."

"So like, you own the plane we're going to take?"

"Yes."  
Will didn't know why he was surprised; Hannibal could obviously afford something like a plane.  
Will nodded to Hannibal and cleared his throat.  
"Lead the way."

Hannibal smiled and put an arm around Will's waist; he pulled him close and led him towards a boarding post where a neatly dressed man awaited them.  
Will was blushing bright red, he kept his head low and didn't even bother responding to the man when he uttered a cheerful hello.

"Hello Hannibal, the plane is ready for your departure."  
Hannibal reached into his suit pocket and pulled out both his and Will's tickets. The man took them and opened the boarding dock; he bowed and Hannibal politely waved him off.  
"Thank you very much."

Will was still hooked by Hannibal's arm, he could feel the man's intense heat resonating from under his suit jacket, it made Will shiver.

The two men walked in silence until they approached the entrance; Hannibal released Will and gestured for him to enter.

"Well then, let us escape."


	4. Long Ride

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Hannibal?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you get all of this money? I mean, it's not any of my business, but I was just wondering because I would have never imagined your current job's salary to be able to pay for any of this, but you don't have to tell me."  
Hannibal smiled behind Will, Will was lifting his things into the compartment above their heads, the Dr. couldn't help but admire the way Will's backside looked as he bent over; the sight made him groan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…yes I am, but I must say; you are making it increasingly difficult for me to maintain focus when you flaunt your body like so."  
Hannibal motioned to Will who was once again bending over.  
Will sputtered and stood straight, he refused to make eye contact as a blush appeared across his cheeks. Hannibal licked his lips, Will looked delicious.

"But on another note; where I obtain my wealth is unimportant, all that counts is what I intend to do with it."  
Will nodded and let Hannibal direct him towards a set of luxurious white leather seats; they sat across from each other, a long wooden table bolted to the floor separated the two men.  
Will still refused to make eye contact; he instead turned to glance out the window at the many workers scurrying about in preparation for Hannibal's plane to take off.

"What are you thinking Will?"  
Will scratched at the gauze wrapped around his stomach.  
"I'm not sure; it's hard for even a person with an unstable mind to keep up with their unstable thoughts."

"You are too harsh on yourself, it is unhealthy."  
Will huffed.  
"Everything I do is unhealthy, and my sleepwalking doesn't help."

"You said you sleepwalk?"

Will mentally stabbed himself, Hannibal knew everything; he knew how Will lost time, he knew that he had hallucinations, and he knew that Will's empathy was becoming harder to control…but Will hadn't wanted Hannibal to know that he sleepwalked.  
"Y-yeah."  
Hannibal twined his fingers together and placed them on the table, he starred at Will with obvious curiosity.  
"Where do you go when you sleepwalk?"

"Like where I end up, or where I go in my dreams?"

"Both."  
Will paused.  
"I normally end up in my backyard when I wake up, there's no specific place I go when I'm in my dreams, it varies."

"I see, now tell me why this sleepwalking is bad for your health. Have you ever hurt yourself?"

"I thought we were going to go on this trip to forget that you're my doctor and I'm your unstable patient."  
Hannibal had to admit; Will was right.  
"Alright Will, answer this one question and then I will stop acting as your doctor."  
Will nodded; he was now looking down at Hannibal's elegant hands.

"Have you ever harmed yourself during one of these sleepwalks."  
Will nodded.  
"May I as what you did to harm yourself?"

"That was two questions, you said one more and then you'd stop."  
Hannibal chuckled.  
"Yes you are right, my apologies. I will now leave you at peace."  
Will relaxed and released his breath; the cuts on his chest began to sting slightly.

Hannibal motioned for one of the stewardess's, she approached Hannibal with a smile, Will admired here beauty.  
She was tall, she hand long lanky legs that she showed off from underneath her uniform. Her hair was blonde, tied behind her head in a tight bun. She had a round face, plump lips and bright brown eyes, Will looked at the nametag attached to her breast pocket…Allison.

"Allison, just the woman I wanted to see."

"Good morning Hannibal, it's been a while since we've had the pleasure of assisting you on one of your trips."  
Will watched the two talk, they were obviously old friends.  
"Yes it is good to see you again, now tell me; when are we departing?"

"We are leaving shortly; the plane is being fueled for the eight hour trip as of now. But while we're waiting, can I get you two anything to eat or drink?"  
Hannibal turned to Will.  
"I'll have some water thank you."

"I would like a glass of Rujno Gravner."

"Alrighty, I'll have those out to you in a minuet. Oh, and Hannibal…"

"Yes?"  
Allison leaned in close and whispered something into Hannibal's ear, he smiled and she giggled.  
"I could not agree with you more."  
Allison left; heading towards the front of the plane, Will's confused gaze followed after her.  
"What was that all about, what did she say?"

"She said that you were very attractive, and I told her that I agree."  
Will stood up quickly, hitting his knees on the table as he did so,  
"I'm going to the bathroom."  
He rushed to the back of the plane and slammed the door shut once he was inside; he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face, his blushing skin heated the droplets as they ran down his cheeks.

Calm down Graham, if you keep this up you're only going to make these eight hours complete hell.

It took Will nearly ten minutes to regain his composure; Hannibal just wasn't making things easy for him was he.  
Will quietly exited the bathroom, he found Hannibal sitting cross-legged; one hand relaxing against the back of the couch while the other brought his glass of deep red wine to his lips; he was looking out the window.  
Will found himself blown away by the beauty that was Hannibal, he couldn't help but stand and stare for a while longer.  
Hannibal took a sip and paused, he spoke without looking away from the window.

"Rujno Gravner; it has a very intense plum perfume, it is sweet, with a good depth and balance, and it has the most beautiful ruby red color."  
Will watched as Hannibal brought the glass to his lips, he smelled the wine before gently placing his lips onto the glass; it looked almost as though Hannibal was kissing the glass rather than just drinking from it. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took a sip, when he pulled the glass away again a droplet had fallen from the corner of his mouth, he made direct eye contact with Will and licked it away.  
Will walked back into the bathroom.

~*~  
Will had been in the bathroom when the plane took off, he leaned against the wall and tried to focus his breathing as the plane left the ground and climbed in altitude.  
There was a light knock on the door.  
"Will, are you feeling well?"

"Uh, yeah, just a little motion sickness and nerves is all."  
There was a pause.  
"Once the plane has hit maximum altitude I suggest you come and join me, I shall be waiting."

Will listened as Hannibal walked away; he swore he could smell the Dr.'s expensive and intoxicating cologne through the door as he left.

C'mon Will, relax and breathe.

Will tried once more to leave the bathroom, he shut the door and made his way to the table, Hannibal was nowhere to be seen.  
Will took a seat and used opportunity of no distractions from Hannibal to examine his plane.  
It was simple but luxurious; the walls were different shades of light brown, the flooring was a deep red, the shelves along with anything else attached to the walls were white, there were four more sitting areas identical to the one Will now sat at, it over all was a very expensive looking plane.

"Hello Will, I see you're getting acquainted with your surroundings."  
Will jumped; he hadn't heard Hannibal approach him from behind.  
"Here is your water."  
Hannibal reached over Will and placed the glass in front of him, Will inhaled deeply as the aroma of Hannibal danced around his nostrils.  
"I am going to accompany the pilot for a time, if you need me ask one of my stewardess' to come fetch me."  
There was a slight breeze as Hannibal walked to the front of the plane, Will leaned into it and closed his eyes. The door to the front of the plane opened and closed, once Will opened his eyes again Hannibal had disappeared behind it.

Will chugged down his water; the cold fluid feeling like heaven on his parched throat. He set the glass back down and leaned into the couch, reclining it until he was comfortable enough to close his eyes and relax.  
The plane flew calmly, Will listened to the wind hitting the metal bird, it swayed him into a deep sleep.

~*~  
Will tripped as a vine caught his ankle; he fell into a large patch moss where he lie for what felt like hours.

"Your body, it is a work of art."

Will looked up to see the stag standing over him, its antlers long and sharp. Will sat up and tried to stand, but his movement was halted as he gasped at the feeling of the stag's antlers running up and down his bare back.

"Am I pleasuring you William?"

Will moaned, it did feel amazing; the hard bone of the stag's antlers grazing his sensitive skin, he could feel the beast's hot breath against his neck.

"More."  
The beast pushed harder, working the flesh of his back.  
Will whimpered as he felt the pleasure leave him; but his distress was immediately resolved as the soft flesh of human hands began kneading at his shoulders.

"It is time to wake up Will."

"But I don't want to."  
A harsh wind began smashing at the tropical trees above Will's head.  
"No, I don't want to!"

"Wake up Will."

Will pushed back against the hands as they left him once more, when he met only empty air he whimpered and fell flat onto his back.  
There was a loud snapping coming from Will's left, he turned to see what it was and screamed in horror as a giant tree snapped at the base and began falling in Will's direction.  
He tried to move but cried as his limbs stayed rooted to the earth, he was paralyzed.  
The tree continued falling; Will closed his eyes and readied himself for his body to be crushed.

~*~  
"Will?"

Will's opened his eyes and shot up into sitting position; he was wide-eyed and panting, covered in sweat.

"Did you have a nightmare"  
Will put his head in his palms and nodded.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
Will shook his head; his heart smacked against his ribcage, it echoed in his ears.  
"Remind me not give you massage while you are asleep."  
Will continued panting; he looked up at Hannibal in confusion.  
"Huh?"

"You appeared to be in a deep and uncomfortable sleep; therefore, I took it upon myself to comfort you."

"So you gave me a massage?"

"Yes."

The antlers

"Um, thank you."  
Hannibal smiled; he was sitting irresistibly close to Will, both in the same seat, a seat that was much too small for two people.

"You are most welcome."  
He stood and made his way back to his seat where he gracefully placed himself, his movements resembled that of a dancer's.

"How long was I out?"  
Will wiped his brow and stood to make his way over to the compartment holding his belongings; he needed to change out of his shirt.  
"You slept for five hours."  
Will sputtered.  
"Five hours?!"

"Do you not believe me?"  
Will shook his head.  
"No, that's not it, I haven't gotten that much sleep all at once in weeks."  
Will popped open the compartment and pulled out his carry-on; he unzipped it and pulled out a simple red t-shirt.  
"I'm gonna go change."

"Take your time, but hurry, I have ordered us dinner and it could arrive any moment."

"You ordered for me?"

"Yes, I trust you will find my selection to be most appeasing on those beautiful lips of yours."  
Will rushed to the bathroom and quickly slipped behind the door, he leaned against the wall and waited until the blush painting his cheeks died down.

You know you won't be able to keep running into the bathroom when you get to his house right?

"Yeah I know."

Then you better get used to it now, you've got three or so hours left on this plane. If you don't man up now you're only going to make the entire trip hell for both you and Hannibal.

Will couldn't agree with himself more; he stripped the grey v-neck off and peeked under the wrappings, the scratches looked as nasty as before.  
Will covered himself with the red fabric of his new shirt and then took a moment to examine himself; he looked tired, his hair was messy, there were circles under his eyes and, he desperately needed to trim his beard.  
He ran his hands through his hair a few times before taking a deep breath and exiting the bathroom.

Hannibal was patiently awaiting his return, when Will turned the corner he was met by the sight of the man sitting neatly behind multiple plates of exotic looking foods. Will couldn't help but smile, Hannibal looked so natural, surrounded by his element.  
"Ah Will, come join me."  
Will continued to smile as he sat and scooted closer to the table to examine the strange looking dish sitting in front of him.  
"Okay Hannibal, what's this? You'll have to describe this dish because I'm already lost."  
Hannibal clapped his hands together.  
"I was beginning to believe you would never ask. We are both having a dish that resembles a simple pork roast. I have added some of my very own ingredients into the mix; the meat; for example, is from my very own freezer. I added caramelized carrots and radishes along with fresh basil to help with the melting sensation you will feel with each bite…"

Will watched Hannibal as he talked, the beauty of his thick Lithuanian accent sending a shiver down Will's back. Hannibal described his cooking with such pride, he moved his hands in graceful motions as he went into depth about the savory looking dish.  
"And now we may eat, bon appetit."  
Will had been so lost in the movement of Hannibal's lips that it had taken him a moment to regain enough focus to pick up his silverware and cut into the first piece of meat.

Hannibal watched Will cut a small piece of the meat and bring it up to his mouth where it soon disappeared behind those plush lips Hannibal craved to taste, Will caught him staring and cleared his throat.  
"It's really good, nice and moist."  
Hannibal grinned in triumph, of course his dishes were good, but the only opinion he ever cared to hear was one from Will Graham.

There was the sound of a door opening as Allison appeared with a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other; the wine was the color of the one Hannibal had been drinking earlier.  
"Thank you Allison, you can leave it with us."  
Allison nodded and placed them down in front of the two men; she smiled to Will and then left again.  
"Grab a glass Will, join me."  
Will held onto his glass as Hannibal poured the beautiful red liquid.  
"I hope you're not planning on getting me drunk."  
Hannibal smirked.  
"I would never do such a thing."  
The two ate their meals, enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't long before Will had become tipsy and fallen into a drunken slumber after nearly a bottle and a half of the high alcohol level wine.  
Hannibal cleaned up their dishes and started unloading their things; the plane was due to land in twenty minuets, and the car ride to the vacation house was a whole two hours in itself.  
He grabbed Will's belongings as well and brought them over to their seating area. Hannibal stood to observe Will for a moment; he was beautiful when he slept, he finally looked relaxed and calm with his brown curls in disarray, his long eyelashes curling over his pale cheeks, and his plush lips slightly puckered.  
Hannibal couldn't resist; he bent over Will and brought his face in close, he inhaled deeply; Will smelled like wine and musk, it made Hannibal growl.  
He moved closer and grazed his lips over Wills, a bolt of electricity coursed through Will and into him, he had to refrain from biting down for a taste.

Hannibal pulled away a moment later; it was a shame Will was too intoxicated to know what Hannibal had done, it would have been wonderful to see that delectable blush shine across Wills cheeks.

Hannibal left their suitcases and carry-ons and went to accompany the pilot during their landing.  
With one glance back, Hannibal disappeared behind the sliding door.

Will had felt something warm move across his lips as he slept, his mind was too far gone, swimming in alcohol to focus what it really was though.  
Although he didn't dream, he let his mind wander deep into its unstable cage.

~*~  
Hannibal had ended up carrying Will to the taxi awaiting them in the front of the airport; he ignored the judgmental eyes of the civilians scurrying here and there through the large building as he did so.  
Once he was out front the two men helping Hannibal with his and Will's luggage loaded up the taxi's trunk and waved him off, the cab driver rounded the car to open the door for Hannibal therefore he could gently place the still sleeping Will inside.  
"You must be Mr. Lecter."

"Yes indeed, that is me."

"So I'm taking you two to Niihau?"

"Yes, there is a boat waiting for us on the coast that shall take us the rest of the way."

The cab driver stuck out his hand, Hannibal took it with a smile.

"Okay then, my name is Samuel and I'll be your driver for the next two hours, it's nice to meet you Mr. Lecter."

"The pleasure is all mine."

They released hands and made their way into the car, Will continued to sleep.

~*~  
It had been nearly an hour when Samuel spoke up, his voice difficult to hear from behind the window of the cab.

"If you don't mind me asking, you do know that the island you're doing to is home to a tribe of cannibals right?"

"Yes, I am fully aware."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Not at all, I have met the chief of the tribe himself, he and I came to an agreement quite some time back."

"What was the agreement?"

"If I teach them new ways to prepare their food they would allow me to build a house on their land."

"Strange agreement I'd say, but then again, that's just me."

The rest if the ride went in almost complete silence, Hannibal kept himself preoccupied with the sound of Will's light snoring, he counted each inhale and exhale, finding the rhythm soothing.  
He glanced at the taxi's digital clock, it was now 2:00 P.M. in Hawaii, they wouldn't be officially arriving at the vacation house until around 3:30 or 4:00.  
Hannibal normally hated long car rides, but with Will Graham sitting next to him, he could make and exception, just this once.

~*~  
"Will, It's time to wake up, we are here."  
Will groaned, he tried to open his eyes and immediately regretted it as the brightness of the sun blinded him in his hung over state.  
"Whr r w?"

"Repeat that."

"Where are we?"

Hannibal spoke softly as to not hurt Will's hypersensitive senses in his weak state.

"We are sitting on the front porch of my vacation house in Hawaii, it is currently 4:32 P.M. and you have been sleeping for the past three or so hours."  
Will sat up and groaned at his throbbing headache, he rested his hands in his palms and closed his eyes, he listened to the sounds around him.  
The sound of ocean waves lapping at the shore caught Will's attention, he listened harder and could pick up the sound of exotic birds singing in the trees that rustled as a warm muggy breeze blew through their leaves  
"If it weren't for this damn hangover I'd say I'd gotten the best sleep in forever."  
Hannibal watched Will as he spoke.  
"You lied."

"Hmm?"

"You said you wouldn't get my drunk, you lied."

"Yes, it would seem that I have."

Will sat with Hannibal for a while longer, he didn't feel ill, but he needed to let his eyes and mind slowly adjust to the sudden brightness and change in temperature.  
Will finally opened his eyes and slowly looked around, his mouth fell open slightly; the place was absolutely gorgeous. He turned back to Hannibal who was equally as beautiful; he was wearing tan slacks and brown sandals, with a light blue dress shirt that opened at the top just enough to let a small amount of his light brown chest hair to poke through.  
"Look over at the ocean Will."  
Will looked.  
"Yeah, what about it?"

"Look harder."  
Will continued to stare until the realization hit him square in the face.  
"This island isn't connected to anything."

"Correct."

"We're stranded."  
Hannibal stood and offered a hand to Will, he took it and slowly rose to meet Hannibal's hungry gaze, their noses were only inches apart.

"The boat isn't coming to pick us up for two weeks."  
Will gulped.  
"For the two weeks that we are here it will be only be you and I, we will need to find things to do to keep us occupied for the time being."  
Will continued to stare into Hannibal's eyes.

"There is no escaping this island Will Graham, and there is no escaping me."


	5. Acqua di Parma

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"There is no escaping this island Will Graham, and there is no escaping me."

Before Will could react, Hannibal was pressing a firm kiss upon his lips, Will froze.

The hell?!

Hannibal brought a hand up to the back of Will's head where he tangled his fingers within Will's brown curls, he used this new leverage to deepen the kiss, Will began to relax.

Is this really happening? Am I kissing actually kissing Hannibal?

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and opened his mouth, inviting Hannibal in for a taste.

When Hannibal pulled away they were both panting.

"Will?"

Will could only stare deep into Hannibal's beautiful eyes.

"Will are you hallucinating again?"

Will jumped up from his seat and gasped for air, Hannibal sat in the chair beside him, watching Will's every move.

"What is the matter Will?"

"D-Did we…just?"

"Did we just what?"

"Never mind."

Will put both his hands on the porch's railing and gazed out over the clear blue water; he wanted so very badly to go swimming.

Hannibal stood and joined Will; always close enough to touch, but never giving Will that satisfaction.

"A hallucination?"

"Yeah."

"What did you see Will?"

Will choked on his spit.

"U-Uh, I saw, us swimming in the water…over there."

Will pointed towards the shoreline in front of the house.

"Would you like to swim with me Will?"

Will answered without thinking.

"Yes."

No, no wait you can't go out there, you'll have to take off your shirt and then Hannibal will see your cuts, what are you doing?

"Well actually…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe another time, for now, how about you show me around this place."

Hannibal stood straight and smiled.

"Wonderful idea; please, follow me."

Hannibal directed poor, dazed Will to the front door where he opened it and allowed Will to take the first steps inside.

This place resembled Hannibal's house in many ways; it was tasteful and mysterious, everything was pristine and crisp, there were random dashes of red here and there, just like that of Hannibal's office and house.

"May I give you a tour?"

"Sure."

"Alright, then please follow me."

Hannibal placed a hand on Will's shoulder to direct him in any which way he wanted.

There is no escaping this island Will Graham, and there is no escaping me, did I imagine that too?

"As you can see, this is the living room."

"You have a T.V. that doesn't seem like you doctor."

"I agree, but I can imagine someone such as yourself would enjoy having one to use; therefore, I had it installed before we arrived."

"Very thoughtful."

Hannibal bowed his head.

"Through this door is the kitchen."

Hannibal pointed and Will obeyed, stepping across the room to open the exotic sliding doors.

"It looks just like the kitchen at your house."

"I like to bring a little piece of home with me, it is comforting."

"Hmm."

"Please, let us continue with the tour."

Hannibal directed Will's attention to a set of stairs leading to what Will could only guess were the bedrooms.

Hannibal's bedroom, I wonder if he'd let me see that.

"This is the office, feel free to use it whenever you please."

Will peaked into the small room, it was simple; a desk with a computer placed on top, and a black loveseat across the room, the red curtains accented the silver walls.

"This is the guest room, where you will be staying. There is a bathroom connected to it through that door, I have already placed you luggage in the corner."

As Will entered the room he felt a strange aura cave in around him, as he ventured deeper it only became worse. The silver walls looked like they were becoming smaller, compacting Will inside a box, he looked over at the red recliner and gasped as he saw a severed stag head perched on its cushion.

Will began to walk backwards away from the head, only to find himself tripping and falling onto the bed. The red silk molded around his body and wrapped him in an ocean of blood.

"Will?"

Will opened his eyes, he was still standing in the threshold of the guest room, the walls remained still.

"Y-yeah sorry, continue."

Hannibal moved down the hall to the last door, it loomed over Will as he approached.

"This is my room, it leads to the back porch."

"Is that the only way to get to the porch."

"Yes."

Will paused, seeing his opportunity.

"May I see the porch?"

"Perhaps another time; for now, I suggest you rest while I prepare the necessary things needed for dinner."

"Why are we eating so early?"

Hannibal looked at Will and smiled, although Will was too busy avoiding eye contact to notice it.

"I would like to show you around the island, eating earlier would give us more time to explore."

Hannibal swiftly walked past Will and made his way down the stairs, Will was about to close the guest room door when Hannibal's voice rung from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?"

"You might consider using more antibiotics on those wounds; if not, they will become infected."

Will stood still.

"I will be expecting a full explanation over dinner, we will be having Kalua pig."

Will listened as Hannibal's footsteps disappeared further into the house until there was the clanging of pots and pans being removed from their shelves.

How did he know? I thought I hid it so well, no use now I guess.

Will closed the door behind him and headed straight for his suitcases.

Will began to unpack his things and hang them up in the closet left of the bed; he took all his toiletries to the bathroom but was surprised to see that Hannibal had already packed the bathroom full of anything Will might need.

Will glanced over at the sink and smiled as he saw a bottle of aftershave with a red ribbon tied around it, Will immediately removed the cap and took a slow inhale.

The smell was extremely pleasing to Will's senses, it was uplifting, passionate, erotic, and addictive. Will made note to shower and shave before dinner, wanting Hannibal to know that he appreciated the gift.

Will left the bathroom and returned to the dark bedroom, he removed his jeans and shirt; laying down on the bed for a short nap, not that he really expected to get much sleep, but finding himself surprisingly tired.

He closed his eyes and let his mind free.

Will opened his eyes to find the tree lying next to him, only inches away from his body.

Will's strength returned to him and he immediately rolled over and stood up, he felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Will…"

Will cocked his head in an attempt to find the voice, but it sounded as if it were surrounding him; bouncing off the trees and raining down from the sky, the overwhelming sound of that strange voice entered him and planted itself inside his soul.

Will covered his ears but it was no use, the voice was inside his head.

So familiar.

"You cannot leave, you are mine, mine to posses…my Will."

His head throbbed as the voice spoke from inside him.

"Mine, always mine."

"Who are you!?"

All noise halted, it was so sudden, so alarming.

"I am…"

"Will, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Will groaned in frustration, he had been so close, he had almost put a name to that voice.

He swung his legs over the bed and rubbed at his eyes; a hot shower sounded absolutely amazing.

Hannibal had been listening to Will as he slept, his curiosity had gotten the best of his as he stood outside Will's room with his ear close to the door.

Will elicited the most delicious sounds as he slept, moaning and groaning, panting and gasping. Hannibal had been so thoroughly interested that he had forgotten that the pigneeded to be seasoned; he stayed for a moment longer, just in time to hear Will moan out his name.

Hannibal found himself slightly frustrated as the fabric below his belt began to tighten; only Will Graham could do this to him.

He knocked on the door and alerted Will that dinner would soon be ready.

Will leaned against the shower wall and let the hot stream massage his back, his throat hurt; had he been yelling?

He decided to use the soaps Hannibal had provided for him, they were spicy and tempting, maybe he could tempt Hannibal.

Was that something he wanted to do?

Was he really sure that he was ready to toughen up and let Hannibal know of his interest towards him?

Will already knew he had eyes for Hannibal, the man was literally a complete tease on legs, he had Will wrapped around his finger and Will could tell that Hannibal was aware of it.

But what if Hannibal doesn't feel the same way?

Will huffed in anger as he scrubbed the heavenly smelling soap through his hair, when he moved on to his body he made sure to avoid too much contact with the cuts; they stung no matter how delicate he was.

Will stood in front of the foggy bathroom mirror as he shaved away any unwanted hairs from his face, he was anxious to try his new aftershave.

He tried his hardest to slow down his strokes and keep from cutting himself, but the excitement to impress Hannibal ran through his body like an adrenaline rush.

Once he finished he dried his hair and hung up the dark red towel; yet again another random touch of red in each room. Will picked up the bottle of aftershave and popped off the cap; tapping the liquid out onto his hand, rubbing them together and patting down his neck.

Will winced as the fragrance burned at his skin, he couldn't help but groan as it began to tingle; making him feel slightly erotic.

Will looked at himself in the mirror and tensed as he saw Hannibal approach from behind him. Will attempted to cover his naked body, he couldn't move, just like in his dream.

"You smell delicious."

Will watched as Hannibal moved closer.

"May I have a taste?"

Hannibal slinked his hands down Will's sides and rested them on his hips, he leaned in close and inhaled sharply at Wills neck, Will gasped as he felt Hannibal slide his tongue up his neck.

Will closed his eyes and surrendered his body to Hannibal.

There was a knock on the door.

"Will, dinner is ready."

Will opened his eyes, he was sitting on the edge of the silken bed, fully clothed and doused in the new aftershave.

It's giving me hallucinations, well shit, now I have to choose between headaches from my old aftershave or hallucinations from this one.

Will glanced down and sighed at how painfully aroused he was, it had felt so real, as though Hannibal had really been touching him.

Another knock.

"Will?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minuet."

He listened to Hannibal's steps stray down the hall, Will growled in frustration, Hannibal was making things so terribly difficult for Will without even knowing.

Will stood up and breathed deeply, there was no time to relieve this one, he'd have to will this one away.

Hannibal smiled as he left to attend to dinner, the smell of the aftershave he had bought for Will oozed from his room.

Hannibal smirked, if only Will knew how much danger he was putting himself in by wearing it, it was Hannibal's favorite brand; but then again, so was Will.


	6. O' Willow Waly

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Will hesitantly stepped through the threshold of his room; butterflies fluttered in his stomach, a knot lodged itself in his throat, he did not want to explain his unintentional self harm to Hannibal.  
As he made his way further down the hallway the mouth watering aroma of what Hannibal called "Kalua pig" danced around Will's nostrils, the smell thickened with each step closer to the stairs.  
Will ducked his head and caught sight of Hannibal dashing every which way, Will chuckled to himself as Hannibal's movements soon resembled that of a kitchen ballet. Will's tiptoed bare foot down the stairs, wanting to get a better view of the master at work, but not wanting him to know Will was watching.  
He made his way to the edge of the living room and leaned against the wall, hiding in the shadows; for the first time since Will had known the good doctor, Hannibal seemed to be unaware of his presence.

What do you do when no one's watching Dr. Lecter?

Hannibal spun on his feet, twisting and turning around the kitchen's island as he went from spice rack to cabinet and back again, an eerie tune began vibrating in his vocal cords, he swayed his hips and began to sing.  
"We lay my love and I  
beneath the weeping willow  
but now alone I lie  
and weep beside the tree.  
singing O' Willow Waly' by the tree that weeps with me  
singing O' Willow Waly' till my lover returns to me…"

Goosebumps began forming on Will's arms, the shivered at the eerie tune, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight…he knew this song.

Hannibal paused to add seasoning to the meat, he picked up a large butcher's knife and took a deep breath in order to begin singing once more. He started with the opening pitch, singing low, but before he could change pitches; his breath hitched as heard another voice coming from the living room.

"We lay my love and I  
Beneath the weeping willow  
But now alone I lie  
And weep beside the tree…"

Hannibal set the knife down and walked to the doorway, Will was leaning against the wall by the window, hiding in the shadows.  
Hannibal could see him clearly, his eyes were closed, his jaw was slack, he looked at peace.  
Hannibal began singing again. Will, was too far gone in a trance to notice that the man watching had begun to sing along.

"We lay my love and I  
beneath the weeping willow  
but now alone I lie  
and weep beside the tree.  
singing O' Willow Waly' by the tree that weeps with me  
singing O' Willow Waly' till my lover returns to me  
we lay my love and I  
beneath the weeping willow  
but now alone I lie  
and weep beside the tree  
a broken heart have I  
O' willow I die…"

Hannibal continued humming, as to not disturb Will as he moved closer to him.  
He spoke in a whisper.  
"Will…"

Will's eyes fluttered as the humming stopped.  
"You have a beautiful voice dear Will."

He opened his eyes and blushed harshly, snapping back at the doctor.  
"I'd say the same about you, and quite the little dancer as well I see."  
Will brushed past Hannibal and headed into the kitchen, he plopped down in a chair by the island with a huff.  
Hannibal strode in a moment later, heading straight to finish preparing Will and his meal.  
"Why thank you, I took ballet when I was much younger."

Will rolled his eyes, he hadn't meant to compliment Hannibal, he had tried to sound insulting but ultimately ended up inflating the doctor's ego even more.  
Will gave up and adjusted his glasses with a sigh.  
"What are we having?"  
Hannibal smirked as if he had been waiting for Will to ask that exact question.  
"As I said earlier, we will be having Kalua pig. It is a Hawaiian treat, in preparing it I have removed excess fat to add more texture and less grease. I wrapped it in a large banana leaf in order to preserve the tenderness of the flesh."

Will smiled as Hannibal spoke; he was a man of perfection down to the very last cell.  
"I have placed whole bananas on the top of the meat to add a sweetness that is complementary to the smokiness the char leaves on the edges of the meat. It has been seasoned in various exotic Hawaiian spices and dressings, I expect you to find it very pleasing to the pallet."

Will smiled as he gazed at the man on the other side of the counter, his thick Lithuanian accent making Will's heart flutter.

I wonder if he's loud in bed…

Will nearly gagged on his tongue at the thought.  
"Are you alright Will?"

"Yeah, yep…never better."  
Will pinched the bridge of his nose, he listened to that beautiful voice as the doctor spoke.  
"If you don't mind me asking…"  
Hannibal had once again picked up the sharp knife and began slicing through the golden flesh.  
"Where is it that you learned to sing to well?"  
Will immediately dropped his gaze to the granite counter top.  
"I-I…just naturally I guess."  
Juices began flowing from the meat, Will's mouth watered.  
"I envy your talent."

"Huh?"

"You have natural talent, something that is very hard to find."

"But I can't dance."  
Hannibal smiled at the remark.  
"Then I will teach you."

"You will?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to sing for me again."

"Nope, not worth it."  
They both chuckled.  
"We will see about that, now if you will please take a seat at the dining table, dinner will be served momentarily."  
Will raised a brow at Hannibal and smirked.

We will see? What are you planning doctor?

Will stood and shuffled into the dining room and sat at the eight-chaired table, he picked the one at the end and left the other for Hannibal; the fear of explaining his cuts still stabbed at the back of his mind.

I'll just tell Hannibal to leave it alone, I'm not ready to tell him…I came here to relax, not to worry even more.

Hannibal danced in moments later, Will chuckled when the doctor spun in a complete circle and landed the dish gracefully in front of Will, he danced back into the kitchen and returned moments later with two glasses filled with a beautiful red wine.  
He set Will's down and swayed to his own seat where he slid into his chair and rubbed his hands together.

He's acting so out of character.

"Bon appetit."

~*~  
The meal was shared in silence, occasional moans of satisfaction would escape Will with each new bite, Hannibal's brows furrowed as each of these moans sent blood running south.

"Will?"

Shit.

"Yes?"

"Where is it that you learned the tune O' Willow Waly."  
Will almost cried with relief.  
"My dad sang it to me a lot when I was little, he'd be repairing boat motor and he'd start humming the tune. One day I asked him to teach me the lyrics and he did, now here I am…what about you? Where did you learn the song?"  
Hannibal took another bite and chewed it thoughtfully, when he was done he dapped his lips with a red napkin and cleared his throat.

"When I was a young man and still living with my parents I would walk our run down slum of a neighborhood. One day I took a different rout and found myself in a part of the neighborhood I had never set foot on before, it was worse than that of my own dwellings."

Will felt his heart ache for the doctor, he already knew Hannibal had grown up in hardships, but he could never really get over the look of defeat that crossed Hannibal's handsome face when he spoke of earlier years.

At least he came out alright.

"The last house in this part of the neighborhood was what I would categorize as a shack, the grass had not been mowed in ages and the mailbox was overwhelmed with letters."

Hannibal gracefully waved his hands around as he spoke, almost as if he was drawing the images in the air for Will to see.

"I was a curious cat as I snuck up onto the lawn and into the back yard of the ruined house, I was caught off guard when an old woman sitting upon her back porch called to me. She asked me to come closer, and when I obeyed I was surprised to see that this old woman was completely blind, she asked to see my face and I allowed her to do as she pleased."

Will closed his eyes and pictured the images Hannibal put into his mind

"I had not been there more than five minutes before she asked me if I would like to learn a song, I did not want to upset this old, breakable woman; therefore, I answered yes and took a seat beside her. She would sing a verse and then have me repeat it back to her, when she was pleased with the results she requested that we sing together."

"And did you?"

"Yes, it was one of the most unnerving mixtures of tones I had experienced, and it still is as of today."

"What happened after you learned the song?"

"The woman said that now that I know her song I could pass it down, after those words I left and returned home, I never visited her again.

"What happened to her?"

"She died days later, my parents told me she passed in her sleep."

Will frowned.  
"That's sad."  
Hannibal changed pitches in his voice to lighten the mood.  
"She was on her way out as it was; better to have died in one's sleep rather than to have died awake and in agony."  
Will nodded in agreement and finished the last piece of food on his plate.  
"Would you be so kind as to help me with the dishes Will?"  
"Su-sure."  
Will downed the rest of his wine, wiped his mouth with his napkin and slowly rose to help the doctor.

Did he forget about the cuts? No, he's probably just holding it off until later…damnit we need to get this over with so I can stop worrying!

Will picked up his plate and glass, taking them into the kitchen; careful not to drop them. Hannibal followed with his dishes as well; he placed them in the sink and began removing his suit jacket. He placed it on the back of one of the chairs sitting at the island and carefully rolled up the cuffs of his light blue shirt; seconds later, he was filling the sink with hot water and soap.  
"What is on your mind?"  
Will turned back to the table and grabbed the bottle of red wine, he returned and placed it on the counter, fidgeting a bit while trying to search for an answer.  
"How…"  
Will bit into his lower lip.  
"How did you know about my…"  
Will grabbed the bottle and nervously put it back in its place on the wine rack, not daring to make eye contact with Hannibal.  
"No, not how…since when did you know about my injuries?"

"I could smell your blood."

Will had been just about to grab a dish towel to dry the plates when he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Hannibal, he giggled out his incredulity.  
"Bullsh…"  
He stops to correct himself.  
"You are joking."

Hannibal cocked his head but continued to work on the dishes, not looking at Will as he spoke.  
"I would have believed that by now you were aware of my sensitive sense of smell, seeing as how I have given you that delicious aftershave that you so boldly wear."  
Will dropped a fork at Hannibal's remark; he blushed fiercely and kneeled to retrieve the silverware.  
"I…I…boldly? I didn't use that much."  
Will stuttered as he spoke, his embarrassment causing him to lose his footing and accidentally lean on Hannibal to gain it back.  
Hannibal caught Will by his shoulders and helped steady him, he smiled at Will's amusing display. He leaned in and whispered into Will's ear.  
"It does not matter the amount you use, even the smallest of droplets fills my nostrils with its lustful aroma."  
Hannibal inhaled softly at Will's neck, the younger man shuddered at this new closeness, his mouth had gone dry and he argued in his mind, not sure if he was hallucinating again or not.  
Will closed his eyes and stepped backwards, only to have Hannibal follow him; trapping Will between the counter and himself.  
Will's breath hitched and he spoke in a whisper.  
"I-I don't understand…"

Hannibal stepped closer, he wasn't touching him; leaving only inches separating the two.  
"Be specific William…what is it that you are not understanding?  
Will opened his eyes and averted his gaze from Hannibal's brown ones, he tired to maintain his clam but ended up stammering chaotically.  
"I'm not sure; did we kiss when we got to this house? Or…or were you in the bathroom after I showered? Wait…no, no you knocked on the door after I was clothed…"

Will went wide-eyed as he realized that he had just confessed his hallucinations to the only man he wanted to keep them from.

Shit shit shit! Great, good, this is fantastic, nice one Graham, real smooth!

Will prepared himself for whatever negativity Hannibal would throw at him; he closed his eyes and looked down in shame.

Hannibal watched with interest as Will's face turned many different magnificent shades of pink before he stepped away from the man and returned to his duty washing the dishes. He waited a few minutes before he spoke again, acting as if nothing had happened.  
"When we have finished I would like to show you the back porch, it is beautiful this time of day."

The empath was berating himself for his lack of courage; for doing nothing when he had had the doctor so damn close.  
Will had been viciously drying a glass when he answered.  
"I'd like that…yeah…sounds good."

Will dried the dishes as they were handed to him, opening the cabinets until he found the proper place for each utensil. He had just begun regaining his composure when he said his next sentence out of bravery he plucked from thin air.  
"After that…after that, would you mind having a look at my wounds? I did my best to treat them, but…I just want to be sure."

Hannibal had been rinsing a plate when Will had spoken, the empath's question catching his off guard as he accidentally dropped the plate back into the sink.  
"Yes of course, although I see it more convenient to examine your wounds outside, the fresh air will allow the flesh to breathe.

Will eyed the blonde and smiled shyly and, why not, a bit smugly; having taken the stoic man by surprise.  
Will kept focused on his task at drying, while still maintaining a smirk.

After about ten more minuets of washing and drying in pleasant silence; Hannibal handed the last plate to Will and pulled the plug on the sink. He dried off his hands and paused to examine the unaware brunette man before removing his own shirt and placing it with his suit jacket.  
When Will has finished putting a plate in its rightful place, he turned to hang the dishcloth but instead found a bare-chested Dr. Lecter in front of him.  
Will shamelessly and unconsciously stared at the tanned man and spoke with a raw voice.  
"And what's the happy occasion?"

"It is going to be very hot outside, seeing as how you will have to remove your shirt, I have found my own reason to remove mine as well."  
Hannibal calmly gestured towards to door.  
"Now come."

Will nodded and followed his friend/psychiatrist, he felt suddenly nervous…perhaps he didn't think through the last comment before, the one that had led to this. No…he definitely didn't.  
"How many degrees you think it is out there?"

Talking about the temperature, real smooth Graham, quite the seducer you are.

Was he really thinking about seducing Hannibal now?

Hannibal glanced at the thermostat on the way to the stairs.  
"Eighty seven degrees, hot enough to make the skin on every inch of the body moist…mot unpleasant with a majority of clothing on, perhaps I will remove my slacks as well; this is, unless that were to make you blush an even more brilliant shade of red."

Will looked away, softly cursing himself for actually flushing a bit at Hannibal's comment, he muttered out a response.  
"If you keep doing that, I'll think you take pleasure in mocking me.

"Not mocking my dear Will, just observing."  
Hannibal brought Will to the end of the hallway and began to open the door.  
"Right this way."

Will stepped into the room, taking in his surroundings with curiosity and awe.  
"You really got a thing for elegance, don't you Dr. Lecter?"  
Hannibal stares at Will as he speaks, Will is unaware of the brown eyes exploring his body as he occupies himself with gazing around the room.  
"I find pleasure in being surrounded by beauty in all forms; although, I have yet to grasp the physical beauty I so desperately wish to touch.

Will continued to gaze around the room, stopping to take a closer look at a stag figurine, he answers Hannibal softly, and without thinking.  
"What's stopping you?"


	7. I Just Have To Fight You

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"What's stopping you?"

The air outside was hot and muggy, Will stood on the back porch of Hannibal's vacation house with his arms outstretched to embrace the slightly cooler breeze as it danced by.  
Hannibal spoke from behind Will, wanting desperately to grab his hips and pull him against his body, but kept his hands busy with carrying out the small first aid kit.  
"I do not wish to startle the doe."

Will kept his eyes closed, not fully understanding Hannibal's statement, but too deep in bliss to care.  
"Never thought I'd have the chance to be in a place like this."  
Hannibal moves closer, speaking darkly into Will's ear.  
"And I never thought I would have the chance to spend time here with a person like yourself."

Will turned to face Hannibal; startled.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"My dear Will, that is a very good thing."  
Hannibal leaned in, close enough to touch noses, but not taking the extra inch…yet.  
"I find great pleasure in your company."

Will bit his lower lip and frowned.  
"I'm not so sure I'm actually that good of company."  
Hannibal leaned closer, so painfully close.  
"I enjoy surrounding myself in beauty and elegance; you, Will Graham, are no exception. I only wish to grasp the physical beauty I so desperately desire to touch."

Hannibal brought a hand up and placed it lovingly to Will's sharp jaw line.  
"But I do not wish to frighten the doe."

So close, he is so close…should I…could I…C'mon Graham you can do this.

Will closed the tiny gap between their lips, just barely pressing his mouth to Hannibal's.  
Hannibal kisses back; lightly, not wanting to scare Will. He wanted to twine his fingers in the man's wonderful curls, but he settled for bringing both hands to cup Will's face and pull him closer.  
Will sighed into the kiss, relief washing over him; yet, he felt like something wasn't right.

He is treating you like a crystal…like you're going to break.

Will pressed harder against Hannibal's chest, wincing when his wounds stung from the pressure.  
"Will…"  
Hannibal spoke into the kiss.  
"Let me tend to your wounds."  
It took all of Hannibal's strength not to push Will onto the ground and have his way with him, he wanted Will, but he found himself caring for the man too much to cause him any harm.  
He's never cared for someone to this extent before, what was it about Will that altered this?

Will felt dizzy, did he actually just kissed his psychiatrist? And now Hannibal was going to see his wounds…the cuts…

He's going to ask how it happened, sure he held it off at dinner…but what am I supposed to answer with? I should tell the truth, but I don't feel like it's time yet.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will.  
"For me to examine them, I will need you to remove your shirt."

"Ahm yeah, you are right…shirt off."  
Will backed away a bit, pulling his shirt over his head with clumsy hands.

Why exactly did I ask Hannibal to take a look at my injuries again? Ah…right…spur of the moment.

Once his T-shirt was removed; he began working on the grey undershirt.  
He hissed when he stretched the cuts as he tried to move; opening some of them in the process.  
Hannibal gently reached out for Will's wrist.  
"Please, allow me."  
Hannibal grasped the hem of the undershirt and began to pull it up Will's body, his eyes grew dark with hunger for the younger man, but he kept under control and continued to help Will pull it over his head.  
Hannibal chuckled as he accidentally ruffled a few of Will's chocolate curls, he couldn't help but adore the blush that appeared upon Will's cheeks.  
Will tried his hardest to look anywhere but to the man standing in front of him; embarrassment creeping over him, tension overtaking every muscle of his body.

Now he's going to ask…He will ask why I hurt myself, and I don't even know; let alone what to say!

"When did this happen?"

Will took in a deep breath, trying to relax himself but ultimately failing, he answered with his jaw clenched tightly.  
"You, just…a few hours before Katz and you arrived."

"Please do explain, where were you when you woke? What was occurring during your dream?"  
Hannibal was mesmerized by the beauty of Will's cuts; he wanted to graze his tongue over the pretty pattern, but refrained from doing so out of fear that he might startle Will.  
"I was in my backyard, a knife in my hand…ahm…I was…I was dreaming about…About the stag…"  
Will prayed to every god in the universe that the doctor wouldn't ask for a more in depth explanation of the events of his dream.  
He fidgeted when he took notice to Hannibal's staring.

"I see this is something that makes you uncomfortable, perhaps I may be able to fix that."  
He finished applying the new bandages and stood straight once more, eyeing Will's pale form.  
"Will, I am aware that we are here as friends, but I believe this is something that will help you relax. It is an exercise of reenactment…almost relative to your empathy; now, I am not fully convinced that you are ready for such an exercise, therefore if you say no now, we will save this for a later time."  
Hannibal stepped close, invading Will's space; Will's breath hitched involuntary.  
"What…What do you mean?"

"You mentioned a stag, I shall act as the animal, and you shall act as yourself. Close your eyes and tell me the story, let me bring your dreams alive in order to assist you in conquering them."  
Will turned abruptly, walking away from Hannibal, shaking his head in negation.  
"No, no."  
He didn't want to do this, not out of fear…He clearly remembered that the last thing he'd been feeling with the latest dreams had not been fear…not at all.

Hannibal smirked at Will's stubbornness.  
"Understood, but I expect to hear of them some day."  
He walked lightly up to Will and began trailing hot kisses along his bare shoulders.  
"If you so clearly refuse that form of relaxation, allow me to attempt another method."

Will shivered at the warmth of the blonde's lips, letting go of the breath he'd been unaware he was holding and closed his eyes.  
"I didn't think you'd let it go so easily, but I am not one to complain."  
He leaned in, his back grazing Hannibal's chest.

"The last thing I want to do is make you too uncomfortable. I am aware that my job is to unleash the discomfort…but you Will, that is not something I would like to do to you now until you are fully prepared.  
He pushed his chest against Will's back and brought his hands up to grip his slender hips.  
"But do not think that you are, as you say "off the hook," you will have to tell me eventually…but for now, let us enjoy each others company."

Will sighed, he used to think of himself as a very smart man…But now he was being brutally proved wrong somehow at the prolonged exposition of the good doctor, and the feeling of those steady hands on his hipbones were doing nothing for his coherence.  
He passed his tongue through his lips, turning his head slightly to see the other man face to face, he spoke his next sentence without thinking.  
"How exactly?"

"Allow me to show you, please follow me."

Will was in a daze as Hannibal took his hand and pulled him towards a set of stairs leading into the backyard; he could only focus on his breathing and the placement of his feet.  
Hannibal kept his hand locked with Wills as they walked across the yard and to the line where the backyard met forest; Will expected Hannibal to stop there, but almost tripped as the man continued pulling him into the forest.

~*~  
It was getting darker outside; and, with every glance back, Will began to lose sight of the house the deeper into the forest they went.  
They walked along a path dimly lit by torches, it was a beautiful trail, Will felt as though he was walking through a scene from Alice in Wonderland.  
"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

Will nodded and held tighter to Hannibal's hand, he relaxed and let Hannibal take the lead; letting his mind wander as the beautiful torches put him in trance.

Fewer than five minutes later Hannibal spoke.  
"We are here."  
Will looked around.  
"Where is here?"  
Hannibal let go of Will's hand and stepped forward to pull apart a small shrub, he motioned for Will to take the first steps through.

It was a small clearing, the first thing Will spotted was a beautiful patio with a large sized outdoor bed, it hid underneath a tent-shaped roof that had deep red see-through curtains…there were candles lit all around it, their sweet and strange aroma filling Will's nostrils and making him dizzy.

"It's beautiful."  
Will felt Hannibal breathing on his neck.  
"Yes, and so are you."  
The hands on his hips returned, Will turned and locked lips with the man; who in return, bit down softly on Will's lip and began to direct them to the bed.  
Will's body began to tense, but he quickly relaxed with each step closer to the strange aroma. Hannibal continued to kiss Will as he parted the curtains to allow them through, Will gasped into the kiss as he felt his backside bump against the edge of the bed, this was the second time tonight he'd been trapped by Hannibal.

Hannibal pulled Will's hips against his body a ground down, biting on the crook of the Will's neck, Will moaned and pushed his body harder.  
The doctor growled when Will began to rub against his groin, he thrust against Will again experimentally.

"There's no escaping this island Will Graham, and there's no escaping me."

At hearing those words, something inside Will snapped.

How does he know those words? I know I dreamed up that exact sentence…"

Will didn't bother to dwell on the thought; he stared straight at the other man, eyes black with lust, and growled back at him.

"Then I just have to fight you."


	8. I Wish I Could Have Kept You

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal"'s Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~*~  
Will kissed Hannibal ferociously, be had begun tugging on the gold strands of Hannibal's hair. Hannibal kissed back with the same amount of force, he was in utter shock at how dominant Will was acting…but no, this show of dominance was his job.

"I accept the challenge."

He directed the smaller man around him until it was Will trapping him against the bed; Hannibal sat down slowly and took Will with him, the empath sat in his lap and continued to kiss him with a burning passion. Hannibal slipped his tongue inside Will's pretty little mouth and began fighting for dominance; he caught Will by surprise as he pushed upwards against his rump with his painfully clothed erection.  
Will moaned and buried his head in Hannibal's shoulder.

There was a soft pitter-patter in the bushes, Hannibal continued to thrust against Will but kept completely alert.  
Will moaned again and Hannibal hushed him with a deep kiss; he glanced over Will's shoulder to see the form of a man hiding in the shadows.  
"Will."

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to do me a favor?  
Will gave Hannibal a look of confusion but nodded either way.  
"Yeah anything."

"Good, then please close your eyes."  
Will did as he was told; Hannibal reached to his right and grabbed one of the many scented candles that surrounded them and brought it up to Wills beautiful blushing face.  
"Inhale deeply."

"B…"

"Do not question, listen to what I say."  
Will nodded and inhaled deeply; he immediately coughed and slumped into Hannibal's arms.  
"Good boy."  
Hannibal placed Will's unconscious body gently on the bed and stood; he straightened out his slacks and groaned when he accidentally bumped his sensitive organ.  
He turned back to the man in the shadows and spoke in a polite voice.  
"Hello and what brings you here this fine evening?"

"You are late."  
The man spoke in a thick Hawaiian accent, he sounded extremely irritated.  
"Excuse me?"

"We have not seen you in a very long time; you have not kept your side of the bargain."

"I see."

"I will let you go now, but the man must stay, you know the rules."  
Hannibal felt himself panic; he lost a hint of his composure as he tightened his fists.  
"This man is not a gift, perhaps next time."

"If you do not hand him over, there will not be a next time."

"I wish to speak to Keilani."  
The man grumbled and stepped aside to allow Hannibal to walk forward, with one last glance back at Will sleeping soundly on the bed, Hannibal rushed onward.

~*~  
Will ran through the forest, it was dark now; he rushed through the shrubbery in search of the stag, he felt lost and terrified and sought the comfort of the large animal.

"Do you smell that?"

Will inhaled as he continued to look for the source of the voice.

"Why have you not found me, do you no longer desire me?"

"I do want you, tell me where you are and I'll come find you!"

"Behind you."

Will spun around in hopes of seeing the wild beast, but he was greeted by a very beautiful, very small doe.  
"Hello?"  
The doe lifted her head and looked at Will with big brown eyes. Will began to walk towards her, reaching his hand out to show he meant no harm; she opened her mouth and spoke with a very small voice.

"He's not what you think."

Will wanted to question what she meant, but he was cut off as a large deformed beast came charging out of the bushes. It impaled the doe with its horns, stabbing her deep in her stomach and ripping her apart with its claws.  
Will began backing away, the beast turned and growled at Will, its red eyes terrifying him to no end.

"Who are you?"  
The beast stood and began stalking in Will's direction; it was very tall, it's black skin made it look intimidating, it had antlers on top its head, they were large and appeared razor sharp.  
It spoke in a hiss.

"His soul is tainted, his blood runs black, you will be his destruction."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
The creature began laughing hysterically; Will looked away form its eyes and up to its horns, he gasped in horror at the sight of himself impaled on the sharp edges, his heart was gone, ripped from his chest.

Your soul will be tainted, you blood will run back, he will be your destruction."

Will ran away from the laughter, there were tears in his eyes.  
"Wake up! Why can't I wake up?!

He continued to run for his life.

"We have not seen you in many years friend."

Hannibal bowed to the man sitting before him.

"Yes, it has been much too long; it is good to see you again."

"Stand, let me see your face."  
Hannibal did as he was told; he stood and straightened himself for the chief to get a good look at him.  
"You have grown to be quite handsome."

"Thank you Keilani."  
The man rose, his long black hair trailed down his bare back.  
"I have become an old man awaiting your return friend, why have you not visited us?"

"I have been very busy, my apologies."

"I hear you have brought us a gift after this long wait."

"No, I haven't"  
Keilani frowned at Hannibal; the tattoos on his face enhanced the expression.  
"Then who is that pale man you have brought along, don't tell me you have found a mate?"  
Hannibal didn't know what to say at first, it took him a moment to choose the correct words.  
"I brought him here with the intentions of making him your gift, but I have developed strong emotions for him that I have never experienced before…I want to keep this one."

Keilani's expression went from confusion to anger.  
"Do you remember how you came to be?"  
Hannibal smiled, he remembered it well.

~*~  
He had arrived to this island to build his dream vacation house on its soil; he hadn't known that the island was already inhabited by other people.  
When the natives found him they captured him and told him that he was going to be their "gift to Lono and his kin." But chief Keilani had seen something in him and let him go on one condition; he had to return to the neighboring island and steal the most handsome man he could find, bring him back, and participate in the gifting ritual.  
Hannibal hadn't realized what had really been going on until it was too late; he had watched in horror as the beautiful man he had kidnapped was skinned alive and thrown atop a fire where he was burned until his screams of agony ceased for good.  
Hannibal had expected them to release him then, he planned on running away from the island and reporting the village to authorities, but they didn't let him go until the ritual was over.  
Hannibal remembered watching Keilani cut into the burnt corpse with a knife made from antler, it had sliced through the burnt meat with grace, Hannibal remembered the mocking laughs as he had vomited at Keilani's feet.  
He was forced to watch as the chief dug his hands inside the corpse and began passing the flesh around to his kin, Hannibal vomited a second time as he watched the people around him begin to eat the meat.  
Keilani had approached him, the dead man's heart in his hand, and forced a piece into Hannibal's mouth. The chief forced the antler knife against his throat and threatened to kill him if he did not eat the rest, Hannibal did as he was told.

"Lono and his brothers have helped in the creation of all mankind, you have upset him, you have destroyed one of his creations, you have rebelled against the mighty creator and his brothers, you are one of us now."

Hannibal had stayed with the tribe for a month, he began growing fond of the taste of human flesh; he found it satisfying and dark, he became addicted to the power inside its flavor and began preparing the meat in different dishes, catching the attention of the tribe.  
Keilani approached him one day with a plan in mind.  
"Do you still desire to make a home out of our island?"

"Yes."

"We will allow you your wish, but you must grant us a favor."  
Hannibal had agreed.  
"We have seen you make art out of the gifts, we find it most interesting. I have created a bargain; if you wish to create your home, then you must teach us how to prepare Lono's gifts in art."

"I will."

"There is a second part, once your home is built, we expect you to return to us every year with another live gift for the gods of creation. If you do not return with what we desire, we will use you as the replacement."

~*~  
"I have returned to you faithfully every year up until now, have I not?"  
Keilani nodded.  
"Yes, until now."

"I will return another time and bring you what you desire, but this man is mine, I will not allow you to use William to cannibalize your village."  
Keilani's expression hardened, he stood and motioned for Hannibal to leave, he spoke harshly.  
"I hope you have not sided with Lono or his brothers friend."

"No, I have not, I practice rituals of my own faithfully back home, I am forever a part of this family."  
Hannibal smiled, he did not worship the Hawaiian god Lono or any other to be exact, neither did he defile him, his rituals were purely practiced out of pleasure and righteousness.  
"And Hannibal…"

"Yes."

"This William might belong to you now, but if we find him wandering our island alone, he will become one with Lono, Ku, and Kane."

"I understand, but do not raise hope, I can assure you that will not happen."

The two waved goodbye and went on their way, Hannibal angrily rushed through the forest until he could see the clearing up ahead.  
He was angry with Keilani and his tribe for requesting Will, he was angry with Will for bringing out emotions in him that he didn't know he had, he was angry with himself for falling so easily.

Hannibal pushed through the bushes and returned to where Will still lie safe and sound; he smiled weakly as Will's chest heaved, he was obviously having a nightmare.

The candles burning around him made him dizzy; he began blowing out their flames, although they had been meant for Will, they had weakening effects on Hannibal as well.  
They were a creation he had proudly made on his own, a mixture of vanilla wax and the smallest drops of chloroform in each.  
He had planned to use them to demobilize Will, no he hadn't meant to abuse its uses; he merely wanted Will to relax without becoming unconscious while he did all the work…the only way for one to become instantly unconscious was for them to inhale the fumes directly just as Will had.  
Damn Keilani for interrupting.

Hannibal gazed down at Will again; he ran a hand through his soft chocolate curls.  
"I do not want to hurt you; I only wish to protect you, but darling William, I cannot promise you'll make it off this island alive, therefore I cannot allow myself to become attached to you any more than I am already."

Hannibal carried Will home with ease; once inside he dressed Will into his regular pajamas and tucked him into bed.  
"I apologize for leading you like I did, I honesty believed for a moment that I could keep you."  
He kissed him on the lips one last time and reluctantly left the room, for the first time in ages he felt a slight tinge of heartbreak.

NOTES: Keilani's name is pronounced Kay-ee-law-nee, it is a Hawaiian name that means glorious chief from what I have heard.  
ALSO…Some information on the God Lono, I did some research and this is what I've found on him: He is the god of the cultivated, agrarian foods…when it was time to create humans he supplied the fertile soil to create them, his brother Ku sculpted the bodies and their oldest brother Kane breathed life into them.  
Keilani and his tribe are defiling the worship of Lono and his brothers by taking their creations (the human race) destroying them, and them consuming them, hence cannibalism…


	9. Maintain Control

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigraham…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~*~  
Hannibal took his feelings and buried them deep inside himself, he would not be able to rid himself of them, but he could at least hold them at bay for however long was necessary.

He made his way down the hall and into his room, once the door was firmly shut he leaned against it, his head drooped.

He didn't know how to cope with having these emotions towards Will; he had been so close to claiming Will tonight, making the man his territory at long last…but it seemed that it was not meant to be.  
His original intentions to kill Will had been altered. Now he only wished to have Will as his but he knew he couldn't.  
He had to keep his emotions at bay, he couldn't let himself become too attached to Will, or Will too attached to him for that matter; because, he couldn't guarantee Will or his safety.  
He was late on "paying rent" and the pooling tension coming from the tribe because of this made them unstable, they could strike at any moment.  
He was protecting both of them from unnecessary heartbreak.

"Will shall wake tomorrow and believe this night had been nothing more than another hallucination, it will be easier for him this way."

Hannibal removed his trousers and undergarments, leaving him stark naked, he slid under the silken covers of his bed and let his mind relax into a restless sleep.

~*~  
Day One

Will's eyes flew open as he jumped up and practically fell out of his bed. He looked around and groaned in frustration and disappointment.

Really? Just when I thought I was getting somewhere it ends up being a goddamn dream.

He'd ask Hannibal what happened, it was obvious that most of the night had been a dream or another hallucination.  
He lifted his shirt and saw the new wrappings…he couldn't decipher from what had happened and what hadn't, curse his mind.

Will sulked out of bed, he inhaled deeply expecting to smell breakfast, but was surprised when only the natural sweet fragrance of the house entered his nostrils.  
He made his way to the bathroom where he took care of business, removed his sweaty shirt, and put on the black silk robe Hannibal had supplied him with. It fit nicely and smelled like Hannibal, Will hugged it closer to himself.

He crept out of his room and tip-toed down the hall to Hannibal's room, he didn't want to walk into the man's personal space so he settled for pushing his ear against the door and listening for sounds on the other side.  
He smiled as the sound of light snoring and sleep-labored breaths.

Will moved away from the door even though every cell in his body ached to walk in and kiss the sleeping beauty awake.

None of if happened, going in there would be your worst idea yet…you guys aren't a "thing" after all.

Will fought back a frown as he pondered on what to do now…then the idea struck him and he couldn't help but sprint down the stairs and straight into the kitchen.

~*~  
Hannibal struggled to open his heavy eyelids, he could feel the beginning of a painful migraine thumping against the back of his skull.  
He looked over to the side table 12:00 P.M.  
He quickly jumped out of bed, only to fall back down onto the sheets in a daze. He closed his eyes and focused his breathing, he relaxed his nerves and clamed his mind…morning meditation could do wonders.

He tried again, he stood slower this time and kept steady breathing, holding these emotions at bay appeared to be a challenge, but he would fight it and give his all.

There was a loud clanking from down stairs, Hannibal moved over to the door and gently turned the knob.  
He was almost set off balance again as the smell of poorly cooked food hit his sensitive nostrils like a train crash.  
Nothing was burning thankfully, but it just smelled…plain. There were no hints of exotic spices or sauces, nothing fancy, it was so simple.

Hannibal pulled a red silk robe over his naked body and silently moved out the door and made his way into the far corner of the living room, he hid in the same place Will had the night before, just enough space to see into the kitchen without being seen.

Will was scurrying here and there through the kitchen, the black silk kissed his skin and danced around his body with every movement.  
Hannibal grit his teeth.  
He watched Will move from scrambling the eggs to flipping the pancakes, to his surprise; Will looked as though he was having fun. Will had begun humming an unrecognizable tune, it was very springy and uplifting.

Hannibal snuck into the kitchen and took a seat at the island, Will was unaware of his presence.  
"Good morning Will, did you sleep well?"

Will nearly flipped one of the pancakes across the room in surprise.  
"Holy! God Hannibal you scared me."

"My apologies."

"How long have you been there?"

"Only a few moments."  
Will took a moment to stare at the handsome man sitting only feet away from him. His hair was messy, something Will had never seen before; he appeared tired as he slumped over the table just slightly. The deep red of his robe draped elegantly over his shoulders, Will returned to the man's face, Hannibal smiled gently when they locked eyes.

Was it really a hallucination? It all seemed so real…time to find out."

Will returned to the pancakes before they could burn, he opened his mouth to speak but Hannibal beat him to it.  
"It seems we are switching places at the moment."

"Yes it does."

"What will we be having?"  
Will left the pancakes and adjusted the sausages in the pan.  
"Well, it's not nearly as fancy as something you would make, but brunch today will consist of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and whatever beverage I can find in the fridge."

"Hmm I see, it has been a while since I've had a brunch like this, it is a nice change. What meats are you using?"

"Uh well that depends, considering the fact that sausages are made of random leftover animal parts…I'd say its either a pig or a cow, but I'm just guessing."  
They both chuckled at Will's humor.  
"I was only asking out of curiosity, I had a friend come and drop off food before we arrived, I haven't checked the entirety of the fridge yet to see what he chose."

Will nodded and continued cooking, it felt like ages before he spoke again.  
"So uh, Hannibal."

"Yes?"  
Will gulped.  
"I don't recall much of last night, I don't even remember how I ended up in bed this morning."

"After dinner we went to the back porch where I examined your wounds. Shortly after, you began to speak incoherently, I believe you were hallucinating Will. You fell unconscious and I carried you to your room, dressed you, and put you to bed."

Damnit!

"Is that really all that happened? We just finished eating and you fixed me up before I had a scene?"

"Yes Will. Is there something bothering you, what did you see during your hallucination?"

"No I'm fine, I don't really remember what happened anyway."  
Will frowned at the lie; he clearly remembered dreaming about kissing Hannibal, getting unbelievably close to the man with burning lust, becoming so close to fulfilling his painful need for the other man…whether it had been a dream of a hallucination, it had been amazing.

"I see."  
Will continued cooking in silence until everything was finished.  
"Breakfast is ready, I already set the table so you can go take a seat, I'll bring everything out."

"Thank you, I shall go do that."  
Hannibal stood and exited the kitchen, Will watched him leave; the red silk rubbed against his body gracefully, he licked his lips as the fabric draped around Hannibal's rump.

Shit, what I wouldn't give to take that off.

Will cursed himself as he felt the twinge of arousal, now was not the time, but he couldn't help but think off all the amazing things that had happened in his dream.  
He began removing the food from the stove and placing it on the plates. It was nothing compared to what Hannibal could have done, not artistic nor beautiful, but he knew it tasted good.  
He grabbed their plates and brought them into the dinning room, Hannibal sat at one of the far ends of the table politely smiling as Will placed the plate in front of him.

"I was correct, we have switched places."  
Will chuckled.  
"In a way I guess we have. I'll go get the drinks."

Will left the room again and returned shortly with a coffee mug in each hand, he handed one to Hannibal who politely took it and raised it to his lips.

"It's orange juice. The weird tomato juice you normally have smelled like it was rotten so I threw if out, hope you don't mind."

Hannibal began coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…it has been a while since I've had orange juice. I normally drink my homemade wines or water."

"Are you saying that the famous Hannibal Lecter has tasted something his palate can't handle?"  
They both laughed as Hannibal continued to clear his throat.  
Hannibal was the first one to raise his silverware, he scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs and took a bite.  
Will felt like he was waiting for a score from a judge as he watched Hannibal chew the food thoughtfully.  
He took a bite of the pancakes next, and still Will continued to watch him.  
"Very much like comfort food, it is simple and filling while still tasting satisfying."

"Really? Wow, that's surprising to hear coming from the expert cook."  
Hannibal smiled and cut into one of the sausages.  
"Do you plan to eat as well?"

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry."

Will scooped up the scrambled eggs but still kept his eyes on Hannibal's reactions. He watched Hannibal examine the meat and hesitantly put it in his mouth.  
Hannibal immediately grimaced as if he were in pain, it had been years since he'd had this kind of meat and he could now see why he hadn't gone back to it. He smiled through the discomfort and swallowed the bite as best he could, he attempted to rid himself of the taste with more orange juice, but began having another couching and choking fit.

"C'mon, is it really that bad?"

"No…no, i-it's, it is fine…"  
Will rose to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, he returned and handed it to Hannibal who downed it quickly, his Adams apple bobbed with each gulp.  
Once he was calmed down, Hannibal cleared his throat and spoke in a slightly husky tone.  
"My apologies, I have spoiled myself with such rich and pampered foods that I have forgotten the quality of comfort foods, I am not quite used to it."  
Will chuckled and kept eating, Hannibal was the one who continued to talk.  
"After breakfast let's discuss our plans for this week."

"Why not the week after that?"

"I have not planned that far ahead, the opportunity will present itself when the time comes."  
Will nodded and ate the rest of his breakfast with Hannibal in peaceful silence.

~*~  
"Swimming? Won't the salt be harmful for my…cuts?"

"The salt will help remove the decaying flesh while still preserving the new forming skin; although, I cannot guarantee that it will not sting."

"Okay, you're the doctor. I'll go change."  
He and Hannibal had spent nearly two hours chatting at the table, they had shared stories of their experiences in both the medical and law enforcement fields; although Hannibal's had been much more entertaining and even amusing, they had enjoyed each others calm company.

Once they were finally done they washed dishes together, Will had spent the entire time hoping that the events of his dream would come true, but they had ended up silently washing until the last dish was handed to Will.

Will set the last of the dried dishes in its place and strode back to his room, he grinned  
once the door was shut. His dream had been a sign, he knew he had to make a move now or never, and he had a little something in mind to help him gain the leverage and confidence he would need.

Hannibal went back to his room in order to fish out his swimsuit, it wasn't anything fancy; just a pair of dark grey knee-high swim trunks.  
He was bitter sweetly excited to see what Will would be wearing, he didn't expect anything much different from his own, knowing that Will wasn't extremely confident in his own looks.  
He wanted to see Will as he had last night, he wanted to touch him like he had, but he had to control himself, he had to cage his emotions if he wanted Will to survive.

Hannibal knocked on Will's door and spoke from behind the wood.  
"I am going down to the water, I shall see you there shortly."

"Yeah I'll be out in a minuet, meet you there."  
Hannibal left the hallway and moved down the stairs, once he was outside he headed straight for the sand where he could lay out a large white sheet and set up the beach umbrella he had brought out.  
He put on his sunglasses and gently took a seat on the sheet, he gazed out over the ocean towards the peak of another island in the distance, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature.

Will hesitantly made his way out the front door, he stood up tall and tried to look confident. Hannibal's back was turned, he hadn't seen him yet, this gave him an idea.  
Will crept around the far left side of where Hannibal was set up, he made sure to be far enough away that the man wouldn't be able to see him through his peripheral vision.

Look sexy, think of those lifeguards in the movies…

He moved down to the edge of the water and looked over at Hannibal, he must have had his eyes closed behind those sunglasses or he'd have seen Will by now.  
Will silently walked into the water until he was knee-deep, he then began to make his way to Hannibal's line of sight.  
He took a deep breath and splashed the water with his foot.

Hannibal was dragged out of his meditation by the sound of erratic splashing; he opened his eyes and nearly choked when his eyes locked in on the man wading in the water.  
Will stood only yards away in the most revealing pair of blue speedos Hannibal had ever seen. They just barely covered Will's rump, the blue fabric clung to him like a second skin. His body was surprisingly tanner than Hannibal thought; the light gave him a better view compared to the dim light he had seen Will in last night.

Better yet, Will's pretty little cuts shone nicely in the sun as well, the antler-like pattern almost resembling an exotic tattoo.

"You gonna come swim or do you plan to let your jaw hang all day?"  
That little brat!  
Hannibal rushed to his feet and threw his sunglass down; he sprinted to the water towards Will who was wearing a large cat-like grin.  
Will laughed and moved deeper into the water as Hannibal rushed at him, he shook his behind at the man which seemed to anger him further.  
"Come and get me!"

He splashed Hannibal with the warm salty water and to his delight Hannibal splashed back. It seemed so unlike Hannibal to act as childish as Will, splashing and laughing even though the irritation still shone on his face, Will continued to move away from him until water was up to his bellybutton.  
"The sandbar will drop off if you move any further."  
Will smirked.  
"You'll catch me."

Will moved further, he felt his foot slip and took a deep breath before he dropped off the edge.  
It wasn't long until he felt an arm wrap around his waist and drag him to shallower water.  
"What were you thinking?! If you wished to partake in a trust session you had every right to do so at another time, it is too dangerous to wander into deep waters, sharks would just love to devour you."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you'd actually try to save me."

"Of course I would, do you not know how much you mean to me? You are my…friend, and I care very much for all of my friends."

Will felt the sting of disappointment when Hannibal called him his friend, he tried to pull out of Hannibal's grasp but grunted as he was pulled into a crushing hug.

"I do not want you to put yourself in harms way again Will Graham. I would like to bring you home by the end of these two weeks in one piece preferably."

Will leaned into the hug for a moment, and then made a second attempt to pull away, when he did he bit his lip as his length was shoved roughly against Hannibal's. He moved again and purposely rutted against the other man.

Hannibal panicked as he felt himself becoming hard, he couldn't do this with Will, he needed to get a hold of himself. He released Will and quickly moved away.

"I am going to shore, please enjoy the water."  
Hannibal left Will dumbfounded and quickly returned to shore and dried off with a towel, he took a seat and attempted to force himself into another session of meditation…he needed to clear his mind of any desire for Will.

Will watched Hannibal leave and frowned, he thought he had really had him this time. He sighed, he would have another chance throughout the week, especially with all the activities Hannibal had set up for them.  
Tomorrow they would set out hiking across the island to a small campsite directly on the other side, they would spend the rest of the week there and return Saturday morning.  
Will was excited, he loved hiking and camping, therefore this would be the prefect week.

Will turned away from Hannibal and walked through the water in search of shells and exotic salt water creatures.

~*~  
"How is it?"  
Will swallowed his food and cleared his throat.  
"It's great, I didn't know you grilled."  
Hannibal chuckled.  
"I'm not that posh, I do enjoy good food on the grill now and then."

Both men sat on the front porch eating dinner together, they had spent the entire day out on the shore; Will had had the most fun, finding a large starfish and sneaking up to Hannibal to plop it on his head.  
He had been chased down the shoreline afterwards, and then thrown into the water; but it had been worth it to see Hannibal having just as much fun as him.  
The rest of the day had been spent relaxing under the umbrella and listening to Hannibal describe different ways to prepare certain complicated sounding dishes, he had even promised to teach Will how to prepare a few of them during their time here.

Now they sat together eating hamburgers cooked by Hannibal himself.  
"What meat is this?"

"Lamb."

"A lamb burger?"

"Yes, do you not like it?"

"No it's delicious, it just doesn't taste like lamb, must be all the seasoning I guess."

"Yes that must be why."  
They took a few more bites before Will spoke again.  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
Hannibal gazed through the window and into the house where a wall clock was located.

"It is exactly 7:30."

"Wow, it feels like nine or ten, I'm exhausted."

"Swimming is a very good exercise, very tiring. I would recommend you go bed once we are done, you will need your energy for the trip to the campsite tomorrow, it is a long journey."  
Will nodded and continued eating, he glanced up at Hannibal who was quietly looking over the water.

What's he thinking about?

Will finished his food and sat back, he began tracing the lines of his cuts, after he had taken a shower Hannibal had helped him bandage them back up.  
Hannibal turned back to Will and watched as he played his fingers around his chest, he licked he lips when he saw that Will had closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly.  
Will hummed lightly as he prodded at a sensitive area, his brows creasing and his lips parting slightly.  
Hannibal quickly rose and began clearing the table, he had barely touched his own food.

"I see you have finished, I will take care of the dishes."  
Will opened his eyes.  
"I'll help wash them."

"No!"  
Will almost fell right out of his chair, Hannibal had never raised his voice to him before, he could honestly say it was quite shocking.  
"No, I will clean them myself, you should…you should go to bed now, you need to rest."  
Will sat wide-eyed for a moment longer before rising and quickly heading to his room to change.  
Hannibal sighed and shook his head.  
Will was acting too much like a temptress, he had no idea what kind of game he was playing. Hannibal knew he couldn't keep self control forever, he just needed to maintain it until they were safely off the island. This was only their first full day here and he was already feeling his control slip whenever Will was near.  
He didn't want to yell at Will, he just wanted Will to stay away from him was all, he needed to calm down, to be alone for the rest of the night.

Hannibal brought the rest of the dishes inside and threw away his unfinished food, he had lost his appetite, he didn't bother washing the dishes and instead went straight for his room.  
He paused momentarily outside Will's room before going to his own room and preparing a cold shower.


	10. A Cabin In The Woods

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~*~  
Day Two

Will turned restlessly in his bed after a bad night of sleep, he couldn't fathom what he could have possibly done to anger Hannibal last night. He didn't see any harm in anything he was doing.  
Will rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  
"Is it because I was too forward? Did I miss a memo or something?"  
He sighed and clenched his fists in the silk sheets, this was frustrating as hell, but he wouldn't give up, not a chance.

~*~  
Hannibal stepped quietly through the kitchen as he began making breakfast for Will; he yawned, he looked rougher, he felt tired and a bit sick to his stomach…he shrugged it off and continued preparing the food.  
He soon found himself lost in thought, talking to his conscious as he began to crack eggs into a pan.

'I did not want to yell at Will, but I required time alone…if he were to have come into the kitchen last night I might have reenacted the events of the previous night, then Will would have discovered that it was not a dream. If he continues to flaunt himself like this I do not know if I will be able to control myself. Never have I craved another man as I do Will Graham, but he is too special to take advantage of…he has no idea what he will be getting himself into.'

He turned on the stove and set out all the necessary ingredients for the very large meal, he wasn't hungry at all, but that was no excuse to not prepare his food like an award winning piece of art.

~*~  
Will ponder whether to get up or stay in bed, after about a minuet he groaned in frustration.  
"I did nothing wrong!"  
He took a pillow off the bed and threw it at the bathroom door, he huffed and pulled the covers over his head.  
"Stupid sexy Hannibal, stupid sexy dream, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Really Graham? A tantrum? What are we, twelve?

"Oh great…My self conscious is getting sassy with me."

~*~  
Hannibal worked skillfully; he sliced the vegetables and fruits for the delicious Hawaiian omelets. Hannibal enjoyed staying in character, and what a better way than to prepare the cuisine with a little tropical touch.  
He scrambles the egg yokes and poured them into the pan, he then moved to the other dishes…he began to sing proudly, getting too lost in the moment of creating his art to bother to keep quiet.

~*~  
In a brief moment of tantrum-free silence, Will heard singing coming from the outside of the room. He slowly rolled out of bed in nothing more than boxers and his robe, he moved closer to the door in order to hear the song clearer.  
"Yep, and there he goes again, singing…beautifully…is there anything he can't do?"

Will exited his room and rushed silently to the kitchen threshold, leaning in and voicing his thoughts.  
"You sing so beautifully doctor Lecter, I would have never guessed you had it in you."

Hannibal didn't flinch.  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you can, but yes, I can sing."  
Hannibal went back to his cooking, Will bit his lip at the man's back.  
"I'd say you're pretty good…"  
He stared at the other man and sputtered.  
"I'm sorry."

Hannibal paused to talk over his shoulder.  
"It is I who should be apologizing Will, I did not mean to raise my voice towards you as I did last night, I am very sorry."

Will ran a hand through his messy hair and went over to the island to take a seat.  
"Still…For some reason I think I pushed some of your buttons…So…Sorry too…and again."

"No buttons were pushed, I have not been feeling like myself as of late, but no matter, we are here to enjoy ourselves and that is just what we shall do…"  
He flipped a few cinnamon banana pancakes and then stirred his homemade strawberry syrup.  
"Now then, I hope you are hungry, I have made this all special just for you."  
Hannibal turned to give Will a cheeky smile, Will blushed.

He really has a nice smile, a bit annoying though…if I could only kiss it off…nope, not following that train of thought.

"I'm always hungry for you…"  
He blushed beat red.  
"I mean…Your cooking…Sorry, I'm still a bit out of it. But yes, I am very hungry."  
Will looked down at his hands and rolled his eyes, he couldn't see Hannibal gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles turned white in an attempt to keep himself from jumping across the table and lathering Will with all the love he deserved.

"That is good to hear."  
Hannibal turned away, gritting his teeth and then rubbing his eyes with a yawn.  
"You may stay seated here if you wish, just allow me to fetch your dish."  
He moved to a cupboard and grabbed a dark blue plate, he set it by the stove and covered it in colorful and neatly placed food.  
He finished his perfecting and placed it in front of Will.

"Anything to drink?"

"Just orange juice please."  
Hannibal poured him a glass, he grimaced at the acidic aroma it emitted…he himself preferred his own homemade drinks such as his teas, juices, and wines.  
He yawned once more and set the glass beside Will's plate.

Will picked up his fork and took a corner out of his omelet, he moaned as the flavor hit his taste buds.  
"This is good…"  
He glanced over at Hannibal and frowned.  
"Are you okay there, Hannibal?"

"I am alright, it has been harder to sleep as of late, but it is nothing to worry over."  
Hannibal moved back to the stove and began to cover even more plates with decorative food for Will.  
"Hannibal, did you eat already?  
He turned to go back to Will but found himself losing his balance, he caught himself on the edge of the island, hoping Will hadn't noticed, but Will indeed had.  
He quickly shifted out of his seat and rushed beside the older man,

"Woah woah, I think it is something to be worried about."  
Hannibal leaned lightly against the brunette.  
"I am fine, just slightly tired. Yes I've eaten, all I need is a cup of coffee…my body needs caffeine."  
He lies, 'my body needs you' but he would never tell Will that; neither would he confess to Will that he in fact hadn't eaten anything that morning, he had lost his appetite the moment he woke up.  
Will drove Hannibal to a chair where he forced him to sit.  
"Ok, I'll make it, just…sit ok?"

Will moved to the coffee machine and began preparing a cup for the blonde, Hannibal smiled sweetly at his "friend" as he walked away.  
"Black if you would, please."  
Will nodded while he filled the cup full of hot liquid.  
"I know."  
He released the button and turned to bring the coffee to Hannibal, he placed it in the older man's hands and leaned against the table.  
"What to you think?"

Hannibal took a sip and then smirked, the dark liquid burned his throat as it traveled down.  
"Did you know that food can resemble those who cook or eat it? Take this coffee for example, it is earthy, very spicy and dark…it has potential it is unaware of…like you Will."  
Will began to blush, but he continued to watch Hannibal as he spoke.  
"Extra ingredients may be added, even stirred into it, but it is still prefect in its natural form, its natural…taste."

Will returned to the coffee machine and began making a cup for himself, he turned back to talk to the brown-eyed man.  
"Thanks for the compliment, but I think we both know I'm far from perfect…"  
Will became distracted by the vision of Hannibal's lips…In their every so present pout over the rim of his cup, that he forgot the heat of his own cup and burnt his hand.  
"Shit!"

Hannibal immediately slammed his cup down and rushed to Will, he took his hand in his own and began examining it.  
"Are you alright?"  
Will winced.  
"Yes…yes I am…I'll just go put my hand in cold water…Go back to your coffee.  
He looked gingerly at Hannibal and moved to the sink, setting his cup down, and letting his injured hand rest under the flow of cold water. He removed it shortly after and hissed at the appearance.  
The skin swelled and began blistering, it was an ugly wound that Hannibal, who had ignored Will's order and was now searching the master bathroom for bandages and ointment, would have to attend to.  
Hannibal returned moments later with the required equipment to help heal Will's hand. Will rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Hannibal, the doctor took it and began working.

"If you insist on stating yourself imperfect, I would say that your one imperfection would be your clumsiness."  
He finished covering the wound in bandages and gauze, Will looked down at him and snorted…he then pouted, something inside him steered him to say his next sentence.  
"Not my fault, you are the one to blame for distracting me."

"Is that so? Well I do hope I do not distract you too much while we are hiking the steep terrain that leads to our campsite this afternoon…Wouldn't want you becoming even more clumsy and falling down that side now would we?"  
Will flexed his hand and returned to his seat to finish his breakfast.

"Wouldn't you try to catch me? Thought you didn't want to see me get hurt."

Atta boy, getting bold I see.

Will ignored himself and gave the doctor a puppy-eyed stare while munching on his luke warm pancakes.

"Yes of course I would, we have already proven that haven't we."  
He watched Will open his mouth and insert more pancakes, Will glanced up at the doctor and licked his lips. Hannibal distracted himself from the brunette by clearing his throat and starting to leave the room.

"Once you are finished I recommend you go to your room and pack whatever you deem necessary for our trip. I will do the same, it is a long journey, so eat up."

Hannibal left the kitchen with a scowl, he clenched his fists and tried to will away to stirring bulge in his briefs.  
He entered his room and shut the door behind him; he pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke in his thoughts.

'Do not let him wrap you around his finger, you must control yourself with this one. If I were to have my way with him, carelessly ravish him every second the opportunity reveals itself, the tribe will begin to see this as a reckless move and believe that I am only using him as a toy. They will believe I no longer care for him…they cannot have him'

~*~  
Will finished his breakfast with a smile, still a tad confused by Hannibal's hasty retreat. He washed his dishes and then exited the kitchen to go to his room to prepare his bag, adding the essentials for the trip.  
Once his bag is packed tight, he opened the closet and stepped into a pair of old worn light blue jean, a sleeveless white shirt, and a light-weight burgundy hoodie.  
Will exited the room with a slight glance over, double checking that he had everything he needed before walking down the stair and entering the living room to wait for Hannibal.

~*~  
Hannibal's bags were already packed, he had prepared them last night when he couldn't find rest. He took a seat on the edge of the red-silken bed and put his head into his palms, he sighted and tried to focus his breathing.  
About five minuets later he stood to get ready, he slid on a pair of dark blue jeans he had bought just for this occasion…A dark grey t-shirt; he then pulled on a pair of socks and grabbed his bags and hiking shoes.  
Hannibal left the room and made his way downstairs, he caught sight of Will before Will noticed him. 'What a beautiful man, what a beautiful mind, he will never cease to amaze me…No, I must stop this right now, I am becoming soft, soft is the last thing Will needs.'  
He entered the room with a forced smile and dropped his bags by the front door.

"You look quite nice Will."  
Hannibal mentally cut his own throat for speaking such words.  
"Allow me to pour myself another cup of coffee, once I am finished we shall be on our way."

"Ok…I'd offer to make it for you, but…"  
Will lifted his bandaged hand.  
"Clumsy me."  
Hannibal chuckled.  
"Yes, clumsy you."

Hannibal left Will and returned to the kitchen where he began to sing a song in Lithuanian as he made his cup of steaming liquid.  
He smirked at the lyrics, knowing all too well that Will wouldn't know a single word of it.  
Will followed Hannibal moments later, he once again chose the seat by the island and propped himself in it sitting backwards. His chest rested against the chair's back, his legs were spread wide, he lowered his chin onto his arms resting upon the head of the wooden chair.  
He closed his eyes and listened to Hannibal's hypnotic voice.

Hannibal continued through the verses repeatedly before silencing to a hum as he sipped the hot liquid. He stopped and looked at the beautiful man before him and took a breath to speak.  
"It is one of my greatest desires to hear you sing again Will, what can I do in order to convince you to sing for me once more?"  
Will shrugged.  
"I don't really know."

"Hmm…Ah, what if I were to teach you a verse or two in my own tongue?"  
Will opened his eyes wide and smiled like a maniac.  
"Really? I'd like that…Yes please, teach me something."

Hannibal leaned against the island and began to sing slowly, putting his heart into each verse.  
"Pakelkite man dangaus oh saldus angelas mano  
Raise Me i dangu, nes tai yra mano dangiškasis laikas  
pakelti mane i dangaus tik Dievas gali pasakyti  
velnias žino, aš vilkite jus i pragara."

Will hummed the melody slowly, trying to mimic the sounds that came from Hannibal.  
It took him a few tries but he was soon singing along with Hannibal, he cut off the last note and looked at the doctor with questioning eyes.  
Hannibal smiled genuinely.  
"Beautiful."  
Will looked down at his hands shyly.  
"Tad complicated."

"Yes, most languages outside of one's natural tongue tend to be difficult to master…"  
Hannibal glanced down at his coffee, now cold and tasteless.  
"Shall we begin our trip?"

"Yeah, sure."  
Will rose from his chair, making his way to the living room in order to retrieve his backpack.

"Oh and Will?"

"Yes?"

"You sang a part of the verse incorrect…it was heavenly time, not heavenly intercourse."  
Hannibal smirked; Will froze, as red as a tomato, and looked sheepishly at the blonde.  
"Told you it was complicated."  
He rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Hannibal alone to chuckle as he emptied his mug into the sink. 'What a darling creature, he is unimaginably strong but is completely unaware of said strength…he instead covers it with a shy and innocent blanket.'  
Hannibal dried off his hands and straightened out his shirt.

~*~  
A warm breeze hit Will once he is out of the house, he waited for Hannibal by the porch steps, his backpack strapped firmly around his shoulders.  
Hannibal pulled his own backpack on as he exited the house.  
"So…What are we going to do while camping?"

"The site is next to a waterfall that leads to a spring and lake, swimming is an option, I would also like to teach you how to hunt large game. We can explore the grounds, anything else will be discovered as we go along…"  
He paused to look at Will.  
"I had almost forgotten…I would like you to show me how to fish properly. I have brought along all the necessary tools, the poles themselves are already awaiting us as the site. I made sure to examine your collection back at your home and I believe I have chosen all the required "bait" and "lures" you shall require."

Will gave Hannibal a bright, toothy grin.  
"Really? Great…thank you Hannibal, I'd love to teach you to fish; although, it's not that different from hunting."

"Then we shall both have a much easier time learning from one another."  
He began walking off the porch and down the steps, 'although both routs to the camp are almost of equal length, we will take the shorter of the two. I do not wish to spend too much time in this setting alone with Will, it's too tempting…'

"Follow me, it is a long trip."  
Hannibal led Will around the house towards a trail hidden in dense shrubbery; the young man followed him, looking at his tense back, wondering why the older man seemed to be so on edge.

"How did you find this island?"  
Hannibal tensed; he gritted his teeth as he spoke calmly.  
"For you to understand the answer, I will need to explain from the beginning."  
Will nodded.  
"Go on, I'm listening."

"Yes, when I was a young man, in my early twenties, my father passed. When he died, he left behind a surprising sum of money, an amount neither my mother nor I hade known of…"  
Hannibal pushed back a large branch and offered for Will to walk under it.  
"Two years after my father's passing, my mother committed suicide, leaving me completely alone. I possessed only the house, the inheritance, and myself…that was all. I sold the house and used the combined money from both the house and inheritance to leave my slum of a neighborhood to search for my calling. I ended up in an advanced arts academy for the gifted mind…"  
Hannibal paused for a moment before continuing.  
"I was top of my class, scholarship after scholarship was handed to me, I rejected every last once. I wanted to explore the world, to see and discover beauty before I committed to a job force…"

Will kept up the pace the doctor had set, ducking under the branches Hannibal continued to hold up for him, even though he was perfectly capable of lifting them himself.

"I cam across this island purely be chance. Having sold enough of my creations to buy a plane ticket and rent a house on the neighboring islands…I learned that there was a plot of land for sale. Now I do not own the entirety of this island, that belongs to…to Mother Nature, I only chose to build and share a small portion…"

Will chuckled at the term the good doctor used.  
"Mother Nature? Never took you to be a green peace kind of man."  
Hannibal joined in on the laughter.  
"It is good to be at peace with the world around us. Better to accept rather than to reject…we will all become part of it one day, whether it be ash or earth, we will give back what Lono has created…"  
Hannibal bit his tongue at the slip up of mentioning Lono.

Will looked over at Hannibal with confusion and curiosity.  
"Lono? Who is that?"

"He is…a Hawaiian deity, a god that the people here can worship…"  
Hannibal began to walk slightly faster, Will stepped up to follow at the same pace.  
"Never heard of him before…but then again, I never really put in the effort to pay attention in world history."  
Hannibal smiled.

"He and his brothers are the Hawaiian gods of creation. According to the history here, he helped create both you and I."  
He slowed his pace for Will and began to relax.  
"This place is full of mystery and beauty, one of the many reasons why I trapped myself here."  
Hannibal frowned at the sky…'I don't believe I can ever tell Will the truth, how I truthfully received the money, how I went about bargaining for my land…not now and not ever.'

Will joins\ed Hannibal and glanced around at their surroundings.  
"I can see the appeal…You really are quite accomplished, aren't you Dr. Lecter?"  
Hannibal bowed to Will, showing his thanks.  
"We all are, in our own special way."

~*~  
The two men walked in silence for what felt to Will like hours, although it had only been thirty minutes.

Will had begun to walk slightly further ahead of Hannibal, the doctor soon found himself too busy watching Will's movements to notice the small exposed tree root jutting from the ground.  
Just as Will had begun to face Hannibal in an attempt to ask how long until they could rest, he found himself with a handful of Hannibal and his back hitting the soil. One of his hands steadied the blonde from his waist while the other was on the man's left shoulder, their legs had become tangled.

"Ouch, are you okay, Hannibal?"  
He looked up, directly into the maroon eyes of the elder man, he could sense his own worry.  
"My apologies, I lost myself in thought, have I harmed you?"

No…No I don't think so…Perhaps we should stop for a moment, get our breath back."  
Will unconsciously encircled his arm tight around Hannibal's waist.  
"I am relieved to hear that."  
Hannibal tensed as the arm held tighter, he wanted to accept it, to push into it and just stay like this for a while, but he understood they couldn't do that.  
"Yes, lets take a break, it seems that you are no longer the only clumsy one here anymore."

He slowly moved off of Will, hiding a wince as he feels his knee swell. Will sat up once Hannibal was completely off him, laughing at Hannibal's comment.  
"So it seems."  
He reached into his backpack and pulled out a water bottle, he took a few gulps, adam's apple bobbing with each swallow.  
"What got your mind wandering, Hannibal?"

Hannibal watched Will drink, putting pressure on his opposite leg in order to appear completely unharmed.  
"I don't quite know (lie) two cups of caffeine has my mind racing, but it seems my body cannot keep up."  
Will removed his backpack and sat down against a tree, he opened his hoodie and hid in the shade, a sheen of sweat gleamed across his neck.

Hannibal watched Will's every movement, he himself didn't try to sit, knowing that if he tried he would have a hard time getting back up…he just needed to walk it out and relieve the pressure whenever he could, he fidgeted from leg to leg as he spoke.  
"Are you enjoying your stay so far, Will?"  
Will hummed a yes.  
"The dreams and hallucinations haven't lessened yet, but I'm more calm."

He noticed the other man's fidgeting.  
"Are you okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle."  
He put pressure on his unharmed leg and stopped moving. He reached into his backpack and took out his own water bottle, lightly sipping from it before returning it to its pocket.  
"You are the only on I am concerned about, now tell me, what have these dreams and hallucinations consisted of as of late? What were they about?"

"Ahm…The Stag…mostly."

C'mon now Graham, he should know you dream about his cock…

Will cursed at his train of thought…he really hopped he wasn't developing a second personality, that would only become the icing on the cake of insanity.

"Ah, the stag, you mentioned him the night we arrived, before you lost consciousness that is…please, tell me more, I am happy to listen."

Will frowned, remembering the dreams and sensations, feeling warmth creeping up to his cheeks.  
"It's weird…It doesn't scare me anymore."

"You are finding peace in your dreams, with this stag?"  
Will looked opposite from Hannibal, blushing a bit more.  
"No, not really…He finds me, we are somewhere tropical, I think…Ahm…The dreams have been more…"  
Will sighed and spoke rapidly.  
"The dreams have been more arousing and sometimes I think I know exactly what…No…Who the stag is, but whenever I wake up everything is fuzzy."

"This stag is a someone? You see this creature as a person, yet, you cannot quite match a face to it no?"  
Hannibal dropped his gaze to Will's chocolate brown curls, he clenched his fists to keep from ruffling them.

"This creature arouses you? Or the dream itself?"  
Will ran a hand through his stubble.  
"No…No it's not anthropomorphic…it's a stag…With a human voice, but it…he, changed. I know he is dangerous, but I keep looking for him…I want to know who he is…And it's not the dream per se…it's how me makes me feel, at least now…"

"This stag, like most dreams, is a reflection of desire, you desire to know him, you desire to find him, to see him for who he really is. Where is he Will? Have your latest dream been about him?"

Hannibal is completely interested, his curiosity has him bending over slightly to get a better angle, an angle that will allow him to observe Will easier.

No, it was about you fondling me on the porch…

Will coughed before answering.  
"Not that, and I'm trying to remember…It looked…it looked like this island, but a tab more post apocalyptic…But I don't know where he is."  
He laughed dryly.  
"In the last one, a doe appeared and told me that I was going to be the stag's downfall or something like that."

"Going to be the stag's downfall? Has the animal done something to deserve this exile?"

"Don't really know…I actually got worried for the stag…He's been making me feel so good in the last dreams, that I didn't even notice that I…  
He made a motion towards his chest.  
"Well…Until I saw the bloody knife in my hand."

"I see."  
Hannibal tapped his leg in thought.  
"It sounds almost as if he is tricking you, making you feel pleasure in order to catch you at your weakest point. I would suggest the next time you see him, to not give into his temptation. I believe he wants you to love him, to accept him for who he is…but, he also to hurt you."

Will chuckled darkly.  
"Easy to say…He is rather…persuasive."  
Will starred into Hannibal's eyes, unknowingly of how dilated his own pupils had become.  
"He has this air about him…Allure of danger, and lust…"

A bit like out doctor wouldn't you say Will?

"I feel like I'm drowning in it at times."

"He sounds very interesting."  
Hannibal dusted off his shirt and began walking, concealing his limp to the best of his capabilities.  
"Let us continue, and while we make our way to the campsite, please do tell me what the stag has done in your dreams."

Will stood and followed after Hannibal.  
"The antlers, in one of the dreams he rubbed his antlers on my back."

"Hmm, he cares for you, this sounds almost motherly."

"Not so much…The touch wasn't tender, and in others he is…possessive. He keeps telling me that I belong to him…"

"A possessive stag, who is he keeping you from?"

"Don't really know, he wants me to find him…And at this point, I want to find him too."

"Do you have an idea of what it is you will do once you find him?"  
Hannibal gritted his teeth as the swelling in his knee increased, they would have to take breaks more often than he would have preferred.

"I'm not sure, something tells me the stag will have some ideas…Are you okay? You seem tired."

"Yes tired, but the sooner we arrive at the site, the sooner we can rest."  
Hannibal stepped ahead of Will and began pushing through any plants attempting to block their way.

~*~  
It had been four hours since the men had departed, they were both sweaty and exhausted.  
"How much longer until we get there?"  
Hannibal's knee was on fire, he overworked it in order to appear calm and collected.

"Just over this hill…Once we descend to the other side, the camp shall be waiting for us at the bottom."  
He paused to clear his throat.  
"And might I ask how your cuts and burns are doing?"

Will cleaned a drop of sweat from his face with his hood sleeve.  
"Fine, the cuts don't sting or get scratchy anymore…To answer the burn, Almost forgot I had it."

"That is good to hear, you will be healed in no time."  
He looked up at the beginning of the very steep hill.  
"I suggest you try to be more careful, we can't have y…"

Hannibal slipped and fell directly onto his injured knee, he stayed kneeling and hissed in pain, he didn't scream or complain, he just continued to make predatory noises such as growling and more hissing.  
Will dropped his backpack and quickly went to the blonde.  
"Hannibal, shit…Let me see your leg, now!"  
He commands, rolling his sleeve up and getting his water bottle out. Hannibal chuckled through his clenched jaw, he was in too much pain to argue. He turned around and took a seat on a large rock…he folded up his own jeans and examined his wound with interest.

"It is…a simple bruise…no need to worry."  
Will looked at the older man incredulity, and then pressed two fingers gently against Hannibal's knee. Hannibal immediately closed his eyes and threw his head back, the pain was hot, he prayed it was only a sprain.  
"Form a reason, I'm not really convinced."  
Hannibal opened his eyes and stared darkly into Will's innocent blue ones, the pain was giving him a bitter sweet adrenaline rush; he smirked at Will, making sure to show a few of his pointed teeth.

"Seems I have been too worried of your condition that it have become the point of neglecting my own…I should have treated this hours ago."

Will kept his hand on Hannibal's knee, caressing it gently, and looking inside his bag for an analgesic.  
"I might have something for the pain."

Hannibal shivered at the hand caressing his knee, he wetted his lips and tried to focus on other things, tried to focus on the pain and not the warm skin-to-skin contact he was experiencing.  
"It is alright if you do not, all I need is to make it over this hill. Once we are at the bottom I can access my medical box I have stored away in the cabin.  
"Cabin? Isn't the rule of camping to always sleep in a tent or motor home?"

"Yes, but I do not always follow the rules."  
Will grunted in frustration when he didn't find any painkillers.  
"Lets rest here a bit…Or we can leave the bags here for a moment, while I help you get to the cabin. I can come back for them once you're situated."

"No more resting, we will leave the bags. I only ask you to be cautious when you return for them, there are predatory animals you should be weary of."  
Will nodded and stood to move around Hannibal. He crouched at his side, passing the older man's arm over his shoulders and taking his other to once again wrap around Hannibal's waist.  
"C'mon let me help you."

Hannibal reluctantly accepted Will's help, he stood slowly with Will's assistance.  
The two men made their way up the rest of the large hill, Hannibal leaned into the warm body beside him and unconsciously squeezed tighter around Will's shoulders…He almost forgot the burning pain.  
"Thank you for your kindness, Will, it is much appreciated."  
Will smiled and held the man closer.  
"Whenever you need me Hannibal, just ask."

Hannibal bit his tongue…'I will always need you, but I cannot have you.'

"I will keep that in mind…careful, this hill becomes extremely steep."  
Will began taking baby steps down the hill, mindful of the blonde's injured leg. Hannibal paused a moment to let Will focus on the land below them.  
"What do you think?"

Will gazed in awe at the landscape in front and below him.  
"It's…Wonderful…Really breath taking."  
Hannibal wasn't looking at the landscape, he was starring straight at the man beside him, soaking in every last feature…He spoke without knowing.  
"Like you…"

Will turned rapidly, staring directly into Hannibal's eyes, he wetted his lips, getting closer to the other man, their mouths almost touching.  
"Come again?"

Hannibal inhaled the breaths Will released, he spoke softly, his eyes half lidded.  
"It is getting late, lets continue."  
He looked away from Will and pulled him to move along, Will stood there, not moving, and not letting the doctor go.  
"The cabin isn't going anywhere, and it's just the two of us."  
He began caressing the blonde's pouty lips with his own bottom lip.

Way to go Graham! Atta boy!

Hannibal was running out of options, he yearned to smother Will in kisses, but he instead settled for biting Will's bottom lip and pulling out of his grasp. He smirked at Will, who was licking his now bloody lip.  
"The cabin may not be going anywhere soon, but I personally am not getting any younger…"  
Will continued to suck on his lip.  
"Ok…Can you go the rest of the way alone while I go get our things?"

"Yes, I will see you shortly, do not forget my warning."  
Will watched Hannibal climb the rest of the way down the hill before climbing back up with haste.  
Will reached the place where they had left their backpacks a few minutes later, noticing that both of them were leaning against one another by a nearby bush.  
"That's weird…I don't remember leaving them here."

As he walked closer a glimmer caught his eye. There was a knife lying on top of his bag, Will picked it up, along with their bags, and observed the sharp blade.  
It was beautiful, the blade was razor sharp and polished, and the handle appeared to be made of some soft of bone, deer from the look and feel of it.  
Will couldn't remember Hannibal carrying a knife, but it was possible he had been using one to cut away branches on their way up here. There was; after all, no other way the knife could have appeared, he and the doctor were to only ones on the island, according to the doctor himself.

Will pocketed the knife in his bag and sipped his water as he made his way back to the cabin.

~*~  
Hannibal needed to soak his knee in warm water, the flesh and tendons needed to be relaxed before he applied the tight splint, and what better way than to do so then by taking a dip in the warm water of a spring.  
But first, he needed to check the condition of the cabin. He limped through the small one bedroom one bathroom building, he busied himself with checking the fridge (stocked). The bedroom and bathroom (stocked). And them small living room that as of recently possessed a new television.

Hannibal then lit candles all over the house, the sun was setting, but he didn't want to turn the lights on just yet.  
Once finished, Hannibal shamelessly removed every last article of clothing and left through the back door.  
He inhaled deeply at the fresh air before limping to the spring and testing the water; warm, he took a step in before moving into the water up to his thighs.

The low gravity of the water allowed Hannibal to take the pressure off his knee, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of peace that surrounded him.  
He smirked as he heard Will stumble through the cabin, not used to the dim lighting.

"Hannibal, where did you go?"

"I'm out here."  
Will moved through the house towards the adjacent back door, when he opened it, he found himself set off balance by the sight of a naked backside belonging to a naked Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
Will starred until Hannibal looked over his shoulder smiling sweetly, as if there was nothing wrong with this situation at all.

"Uh, I'll just…go inside."

Chicken shit, go out there and join him.

"If that is what you wish, but I am offering for you to join me…the water feels magnificent."

Get your ass in there!

"Ok…uh…"

"We are both male, we have the same anatomy, there is nothing to be shy of."

"So I just…go naked?"

"If you wish, unless you would rather dive in shoes, jacket, and all the rest."  
Will rolled his eyes and began kicking off his shoes, he pealed his socks away and slid out of his jacket and shirt; he then stepped out of his boxers and jeans, he was left buck naked and trembling.

Hannibal had moved further into the spring, his back was still turned away from Will, Will took the opportunity and quickly made his way into the water up to his waist.  
"This does feel nice."

"May I say "I told you so?"'  
Will snorted.  
"Sure."

"I told you so."  
Hannibal finally turned to face Will, the empathy took the opportunity to stare at the man wadding in the water before him.

Why do you feel like you know his body already? All those bends and divots of muscle…Was your dream really that detailed? Wanna touch him don't you?

"Is there something wrong, Will?"  
Will snapped out of his zone and nodded.  
"Sorry, just a little out of it."

"That is understandable, today has been a long day, relax your body and let the warm waters release the pressure."

"Speaking of, how's your knee?"

"Much better now, and you?"  
Will looked down at his chest and hand.  
"Can I take off the bandages?"

"Yes you may."  
Will did as was suggested pealed away the bandages on both his chest and his hand.  
"Your chest is almost completely healed, I do not think you require bandages any longer. As for your hand…."  
Hannibal grasped Will's injured hand and examined the damaged flesh.  
"I would continue to keep an eye on it, the swelling has gone down but you still have blistering…Will, what are y…"

Will crushed his lips against Hannibal's, he left them there until he felt Hannibal's arms lace around his waist and bring him into a hug, the doctor didn't kiss him back though.

"H-Hannibal…"  
Will spoke breathlessly.  
"Please stop denying it…"

"I am sorry Will, but you are not ready for something like this."  
Will pulled away and looked up at Hannibal, not meeting his eyes directly out of fear that his weak state would allow him to empathize with the good doctor, he believed that Hannibal deserved his privacy.

"What do you mean not ready?"  
Hannibal brought his hands up to cup Will's jaw line.  
"It is not time, you must wait."

Hannibal tipped Will head up, Will refused to look into his eyes.

This looks familiar doesn't it? Look at you, getting rejected again, just like the time you and that pretty little Alana kissed, but she didn't want you did she? Sad how this happens every time you attempt to love someone, just give up Will, Hannibal doesn't want you either.

"No! That's not true!"

"Will?"

"You're lying!"  
Will squirmed away from Hannibal, his vision began to blur around the edges, he could hear his pulse drumming in his ears.  
"Will, calm down or you will trigger a seizure."

Will couldn't hear what Hannibal was saying, he continued to move away from the man, thrashing and splashing water at him.

He doesn't want you!

"Stop!"

Poor little Will, the only love you can get is from an animal in your dreams!

"STOP!"

Will lost his footing and fell into the water, the shallow water turned into a deep dark abyss, he couldn't see or hear.

~*~  
Where was he? The sun was hot, his feet hurt, his body ached, he was sweaty and uncomfortable.

"You have been running for a very long time."

"I wanted to find you."

"And here I am, come to me."

Will stood feet away from the large black stag, the animal's head was down as an offering of peace.  
Will smiled and walked right up to the stag, he brought his arms up to wrap them around the animal's neck. The stag leaned into Will's embrace, his fur brushing against Will's bare chest.

"I missed you."

"As have I."

Will leaned his cheek against the stag's fur and began to pet him softly.

"You are bleeding."

"I don't care."

"I gave you those markings."

"Really?"

"Yes, they are my gift to you, to give you what you desire most of all…Love."

~*~  
"Will, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you liked the dish."  
Will looked around.  
"What?"  
Hannibal set his fork down and moved to the other side of the table, he turned Will's head to face his own and began examining him.  
"Tell me your name."

"My name is Will Graham."

"What time is it Will Graham?"  
Will glanced at the clock above the stove.  
"It's 9:32 P.M."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a cabin, on an island off of Hawaii."

"Good, now tell me, are you awake?"  
Will blinked a few times.  
"I don't know."

Pakelkite man dangaus oh saldus angelas mano

Raise Me i dangu, nes tai yra mano dangiškasis laikas

pakelti mane i dangaus tik Dievas gali pasakyti

velnias žino, aš vilkite jus i pragara

Lift me to heaven, oh my sweet angel

Raise Me to Heaven, because it is my heavenly time

lift me to heaven, only God can tell

the devil knows I drag you to hell


	11. A Bit Sketchy

Let Us Escape  
Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal  
Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~*~  
"Good, now tell me, are you awake?"  
Will blinked a few times.  
"I don't know."

Hannibal sighed and moved away from Will, leaning back against the dinner table and examining the curly mess of hair atop the younger man's head.  
He reached out and curled a brown strand around his finger.  
"You are sleeping Will."  
Will closed his eyes and leaned into Hannibal's touch.  
"Hmm."

"Let me direct you back to your room."

"I don't want to go to my room."  
Hannibal chuckled.  
"It is best for you to get rest, it has been a very long day and.."

"If I'm already sleeping I'm already resting."

"Will…"

"This is my dream, I can do what I want."  
Will quickly took hold of Hannibal's wrist and tugged him closer.  
"What are you doing Will?"

"Whatever. I. Want."

Hannibal's frowned, Will sounded different…His voice seemed deeper.  
With a closer examination of the younger man's face, Hannibal could see that Will's eyes were completely dilated, the black of his oversized pupils overpowered the beautiful blue.

"Like what you see doctor?"  
Hannibal pulled back in shock.  
"Will?"

"He's out at the moment, but I can take a message."  
Will laughed almost maniacally and pulled harder on Hannibal's wrist.  
"C'mere, let me get a closer look at those ridiculously sharp cheekbones."

Hannibal curiously did as he was told and leaned down, he sputtered and almost lost his balance as a warm wet tongue quickly ran over his cheek.  
"Will…Let go."

"Y'know, I have this little nagging voice in the back of my head tellin' me that you are avoiding me…Tell me it's wrong…Otherwise, that would be terribly rude of you doctor."  
He began nibble softly on the shell of Hannibal's ear.

"Will, release me."  
Hannibal was just as uncomfortable as he was aroused.

"Awe but doc, what happened to your fun spirit? You seemed more than ready to bend me over the bed the other day."

Hannibal eyes widened.  
"You do not remember that…I made sure."

"You're right, I don't."  
The grin that spread across the younger man's face was powerful enough to send shivers down Hannibal's back.  
The brunette man moved out of the chair and dropped to his knees, he roughly took hold of Hannibal's belt and began to work at releasing the clasp.

"William…"

"Don't be doing all formal on me now doc."  
Hannibal attempted to pull away from the younger man, but with a painful pinch on his thigh, he was forced to stay still.

"Relax, you want me to do this, it's pretty obvious."  
He pointed to Hannibal's bulging slacks with a grin.  
"This is my dream, I do what I want, I get what I want, and I want you."

Hannibal shook his head and chuckled.  
"There is no convincing you otherwise is there?"  
He continued to remove Hannibal's belt, he paused once the doctor's black briefs were the only fabric between him and Hannibal's erection.  
"Nope."

Hannibal didn't have the strength to object, the sight of the man on his knees before him was painfully arousing.  
Everything inside his mind was telling him that they shouldn't be doing this, Hannibal had specifically made sure to keep him and Will a short distance away from each other. Yes he wanted to kiss him, to hold him close, to claim him, but he knew they should wait until they were in the safety of their own homes.  
"Will, I can't let you do this."

"You're not going to convince me otherwise, like you just said."

Hannibal reached his right hand down to stroke the brunette's jaw line.  
"Although I would enjoy this very much, I must ask you to wait until we have left the island."  
The younger man smirked.  
"You wont last that long, you want me, don't deny it."

Hannibal smiled sweetly, reaching slightly behind the brunette's ear, and pinching the sensitive nerve.  
"I am not denying it at all."  
Will immediately went slack, Hannibal quickly caught him and held him in his arms.  
Will's chest heaved, his face was still flushed, Hannibal felt his heart tug at the sight of such a perfect man.

With a grunt, Hannibal stood and took Will's limp body with him, holding the empath wedding style as he made his way down a short hallway towards the one and only bedroom.  
The door was already slightly open, Hannibal nudged it with his foot and entered into the darkness.  
He blindly found his way to the bed where he gently lay Will down onto the soft sheets. He removed the man's clothes down to his boxers, and then tucked him in.

Hannibal left the room without a second glance, he headed straight for the bathroom to relieve himself of all the pent up stress.  
When he was done he doused his face in water and stared at the mirror, he closed his eyes and let Will run through his mind.

'That strange side of Will, is that how he thinks of me when I am not in his presence? I would have never thought a man as shy as himself could possibly be able to express himself as he just did. I have seen Will try, but not without the awkward and uncomfortable presence he shows…'

He rubbed his eyes, his wet eyelashes licking at the palms of his hands.

'That side of Will, that is something I could easily become accustomed to…Although it seems I must be more careful around him, his conscious mind is unaware of the events we had almost participated in, while his unconscious mind…the one that "loses time" is fully aware. Multiple personalities? No, it is too early to diagnose him yet, the illness needs to progress…As for now, if I am careful enough, I may be able to get away with a few things I have had in mind.'

He stepped out of the bathroom and glanced around the dimly lit cabin…If he could just keep the doors and windows locked, blind and curtains closed, he might be able to let his guard slip…But only slightly.

~*~  
Keilani stood atop the hill overlooking his friend's cabin, he stood tall and proud knowing that he could not been seen in the darkness outside the house.

He'd been spying on his friend and the companion for quite some time, the brunette was intriguing, but why did his friend Hannibal push him away?  
The brunette…William, had clearly shown an interest in initiating acts of lust, if Hannibal favored William as much as he said he did, why did he not accept the offer?

Keilani smirked…  
Hannibal must have finally accepted that there was no possible way William would make it off the island alive.  
"He must be pushing him away because he doesn't want to associate with the meat he will soon be consuming…Yes, that is the reason. There is no other reason…Hmm, I didn't believe he had found a mate either, if I had seen proof…I might have changed my mind…Maybe."

Keilani mimicked a bird coo, moments later a small group of men and women appeared from behind the bushes, he turned to address them.

"It seems that our friend has come to accept fate, I am sending you all to keep watch on him and his companion. At the first opportunity that presents itself, I want you to capture the brunette man and bring him back to the village…Not a second thought. I do not want Hannibal to know of his disappearance until it is too late, he needs to be punished for delaying the feast. Report back to me each day with news of your progress…Stay hidden until the exact moment comes."

The group nodded and spread out, all running back into the bushes in order to find proper hiding places for the days to come.  
Keilani looked back down at the cabin and frowned. Through the open blinds Keliani could see Hannibal adjusting a place for himself on the couch.  
Why was he giving William the bed and leaving the couch for himself…Does he actually care?  
"No matter, there is no turning back."

The chief returned to the forest in the direction of the village.

Hannibal made the couch as comfortable as possible then tiredly began closing the red blinds. He paused at the last one, glancing around in the darkness where the tiki torches didn't light a path.  
They were being watched, Hannibal should have expected that…He would need to become more secretive from now on.  
He pulled the fabric shut and took up his spot on the couch for another restless night.

Will woke the next morning with a skull splitting headache, he shot up in bed a little too fast and clutched at his head, pulling his hair.  
He sat like this for quite a while, when he finally felt somewhat able to move, he opened his eyes and groaned in frustration…He couldn't see a thing, his sight was completely darkened.  
Where was he?

There was a mouth watering aroma dancing around the room…Hannibal.

Will stood, wrapping the soft sheet around his body like a mother would wrap her newborn baby. He slowly, and painfully, made his way around the room, feeling the wall until he found the door.  
He padded his hand against the wall and hoped that he was making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal paused his cooking and smiled at the sweet voice coming from the living room.

"Yes Will?"

"I can't see, I think I'm having a complex migraine."

Hannibal turned off the stove and let the sausage simmer on the remaining heat. He wiped his hands on a dish cloth and made his way into the living room limping…Although he wore a new black brace for his knee, he could still feel the sting in his bone with each step. It was lucky he was always so over prepared for any situation that may present itself…As a doctor, he had to be.  
Hannibal stopped outside the doorway and smiled wildly at the adorable man standing completely lost against the wall.  
He crept up closer making sure to remain silent.

"I smell your cologne, you can't sneak up on me Hannibal."

"It would seem so."

Will could swear he heard Hannibal snort.

"What?"

"You look so childish Will."

He huffed.  
"I don't care, could you just direct me to the couch or something? Oh, and could you please get me acetaminophen? I'd get it myself but I can't see anything."

"You can't see…Anything?"

"Not a thing."

Hannibal smirked devilishly as he gently took Will by the shoulders and directed him to the cushy leather couch.  
Will sat, but Hannibal let his hands linger on the younger man's shoulders…He leaned in close and talked smoothly into Will's ear.  
"Do not worry about a thing, I will take care of you. I did not have plans for us today as it so happens, relax and let me do the work."

Hannibal was gone before Will could question what he meant.

He's flirting with you.

No he isn't.

Do you remember anything from last night?

…

He's flirting with you.

"Here we are, I suggest you eat first, such a powerful pill on an empty stomach will only make you feel worse."

Will shook off the voice in his head and held out his hands to accept the warm plate.  
"What am I about to put in my mouth?"

"It is called Loco Moco, it is a very popular Hawaiian breakfast dish. It consists of brown rice, sausage, gravy, egg, and sliced green onion...Very good, I assure you."

Will chuckled.  
"If you made it then I know it'll be good."

"Thank you."

Will nodded in the direction of Hannibal's voice and searched the rim of the plate for his fork.

"Allow me to assist."

"Huh?"

"Open up."

"I'm not a kid Hannibal, I've fed myself during a complex migraine before, made the food even…"

Before he could say any more he was shut up by a forkful of delicious tasting food.  
"Hey! That's not fair."

"Hush and accept my love."

"Lo…"

Another mouthful, Will tried his hardest to scowl at Hannibal but gave up knowing that he was probably looking in the wrong direction.

He's flirting…

Will quickly took the chance to turn his head away and speak before Hannibal could protest.  
"You eating anything."

"I have already eaten, now stop fussing."

Hannibal lied…He still hadn't found his appetite, sleep was just as difficult.

"Alright, fine…"

"And once you are finished I would like to examine your hand and chest."

Will nodded and opened his mouth…Hannibal gulped, thinking of the almost events of last night.  
The two remained quiet until Will hand finished his plate."

"I shall get you a glass of water for the medicine."

He left Will where he sat and hurried to the kitchen, he spoke as he searched for the right bottle.

"How long do your migraines last?"

"It differs, sometimes a few minutes, sometimes a few hours. I can usually tell by how much it hurts, I think this one is going to last for a while, I'm sorry."

"Please do not apologize, we seem to be equally prone to danger these past days."

"Yeah; speaking of, how's your knee?"

Hannibal returned to Will and set a glass of water in one hand and three small pills in the other.

"I have put it in a brace, I believe I Will be wearing it for the rest of our visit, maybe even longer."

"Sprain?"

"Fracture."

Will shrugged.  
"I was right y'know, I knew you needed help, but you just kept pushing me away."

"Yes you were, I am sorry."

"Please do not apologize, we seem to be equally prone to danger these past days."  
Hannibal chuckled at Will's imitation of him.

"Alright, time for your examination."

"That doesn't sound sketchy at all."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."  
He pushed the sheet down and sat up straight, he shuddered as soon as he felt cold fingers begin traveling along his bare chest.  
"Your chest is no longer a worry, it will scar, but not bad enough to wear shirts while swimming. As for your hand, would you like me to drain the blisters? If I do they will heal quicker."

Will cringed but nodded.  
"Go ahead, the quicker the better."

"If you plan to bathe, do it before we start, it would be useless to apply a bandage just to have it become wet…Do you need me to help you?"

Will felt the tips of his ears heat up.  
"Uh..N-No thanks…I'll be fine."

"Then at least allow me to help you to the bathroom."

"Ok."  
He stood and waited for Hannibal to take his shoulder, he yelped when he felt an arm wrap snugly around his waist…Just like at the airport a few days ago.  
Hannibal made sure to press his body against Will's, he examined the man's face in hopes that he would get a rise out of him in his weak state…Nothing. He would have to try harder.

"Follow me."

"No, I don't need help, stop worrying."

"As your friend it is my job to worry…"

"And as your friend it is my job to let you know when you don't need to worry. I am perfectly capable of washing myself."

"You are, are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Where are the soaps?"

"They…"

"Where are the towels?"

"Over…"

"Where is the shower?"

"I can find all that if I just feel around the room."

"Or, you could stop being self conscious and let me help you."

Will threw his hands up in defeat and rolled his eyes, Hannibal was great as getting his way.  
"Remove your underwear, I can't image you bathe in them."

"Bu…Fine."  
Will shyly turned away from Hannibal's voice and stepped out of his boxers, he then covered himself and stood awkwardly.

"Sit here."  
Hannibal gently moved him backwards and sat him down on the edge of the tub. The porcelain was cold against his bottom, he yelped and jolted forwards, losing his balance. He quickly reached out for something to stabilize him, that something being Hannibal's chest.  
"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah…Sorry."

"Too much apologizing, now if you would allow me to, I will prepare your bath."

"Bath?"

"Yes, is there something wrong"

"No, nothing, I just haven't had a bath since I was a kid."  
Hannibal plugged the drain and turned on the faucet, he kept his hand under the water until it was to his liking.  
"Very relaxing, they are considered therapeutic. I believe that a warm bath now and then would help ease some of the stress you carry."

"I'm not stressed."

"You are a terrible liar…Even now, when you cannot see, you have to look away from me when you tell a lie."  
Hannibal chuckled as Will frowned.  
Will tried his hardest not to think about the fact that he was sitting stark naked only inches away form Hannibal Lecter…The man he would do back flips for just to attract his attention.

"There you are, now let me help you into the tub."  
Will stood, still covering himself, and let Hannibal ease him into the tub, he raised an eyebrow at Hannibal as soon as he was seated comfortably.  
"Is there something wrong? Is the water too hot or cold?"

"No…A bubble bath? You must really think I am a kid."  
Hannibal chuckled.  
"Not at all, I only wanted to help, seeing as how you continue to cover yourself…I thought it would make you feel more comfortable if there were something to hide you."

"Uh, thanks."

"It is my pleasure."  
Hannibal reached over Will and grabbed the shampoo, one of the doctor's favorite fragrances.  
He drizzled the blue goop into his hand and began massaging it into Will's scalp with expert fingers.

It was a while before Will spoke again, lost in the hypnotic feeling of Hannibal running his hands through his brown hair.

"I've known blind people who can ride bikes anywhere they want to go, I'm only sightless for a few hours…I still don't understand why you keep wanting to help me."

Hannibal paused his ministrations.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No actually."  
Hannibal continued.  
"You had another seizure…Minor."

"Oh…What happened?"

"We were in the spring in the back, you kissed me and then began yelling at me…You slipped and fell into the water, you hit your head…"

"I kissed you?"

"Yes, and after you fell I removed you from the water and brought you into the house to dried you off, you were fully awake, but you didn't seem to be fully conscious. I made us dinner and when I asked you if you were enjoying the food you acted as if you had just awoken from a trance."

Will was already blushing five shades of red, but he wanted to know what else happened.  
"Did anything else happen?"

"…No, You fell asleep on the couch. I carried you to the bedroom and let you rest."

"You didn't have to do that, carry me and all. You could have woken me up, I wouldn't have wanted you to stress your knee."

Hannibal reached up and removed the showerhead from its clasp, he turned on the water and began rinsing Will's wet curls.  
"If I stress myself I shall take a bath, like I said, they are great stress relievers."  
Will rolled his eyes before closing them to allow Hannibal to rinse away the soap.

"Turn around a bit for me please, another stress reliever, one I am expertly trained in, is the beauty of a good back massage."

Will let the doctor turn him into a blubbering mess of hums and moans, it felt like more than just a massage, but he would never tell that to Hannibal.

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all."

"Ouch! That hurts."

"I never said it would be pleasant."

Hannibal took the needle and stuck it into Will's blisters once more, when they were drained, for now, he tossed it into the trash and began applying ointment and bandages.  
"It will need to be drained regularly until the skin returns to normal."

"How long do you think?"

"They are not terrible burns, I would say that you are allowed to remove the bandages completely around this Friday, or sooner, depending on the healing rate."

Will sighed, it was just bad luck after bad luck for him.  
"What now?"

"Follow me, I have something in mind."  
Hannibal again clasped his arm tightly around the empath's waist, Will followed blindly.

"I can't see."

"I am aware."

"Then why are we going to watch TV?"

"There is not much we can do with you in your current condition, and since I have no plans, as I said, we shall enjoy a "lazy day" today."

"But I can't see."

"I am still aware of this."

"How am I going to watch TV."

"You're not, you are going to listen, seeing as how you cannot see."

"Ha ha very funny, a doctor, cook, masseuse, AND a comedian. Fine, I will listen to the TV. What time is it?"

Hannibal looked over at the clock.  
"3:30 in the evening."

"Wow, time flies when you're having a good chat."

"And good food."

"Yeah, and food. So, what are we watching?"

Both men sat on the couch, Will on one side, and Hannibal on the other, an entire two empty cushions between them.  
Hannibal examined the remote for a quick moment before successfully finding the power button. He was a very intelligent man, brighter than the average person, but when it came to technology, he didn't quite grasp it. He'd always been one for the more traditional and classic methods of going about his time, it wasn't until Jack insisted he get an iPad and a new cell phone that he realized just how far he'd fallen behind.

"We shall see."

The screen burst into colors and sounds, Hannibal had watched television before, on multiple occasions, but he preferred the comfort of a good book.  
The picture flashed to a commercial that looked to be about a new dieting pill.

"Lies, they are selling liver failure in a bottle. Dieting pills are a large contributor to liver failure due to the cheap and dangerous ingredients they add."

Will snorted.  
Hannibal flipped through the channels, commenting every so often, correcting and complaining.  
"Medical incredible, interesting."

Will smiled and shook his head.  
"I can see why you don't watch TV very often."

"No, you cannot see anything."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Hush, they are beginning a procedure."  
Will shook his head again.

Isn't this sweet, so close but so far.

Screw you.

Now wouldn't that be a sight!

Will rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on Hannibal's voice.

"What are they thinking? They're going to sever his artery…I was correct, he will be lucky if he ever moves his leg again."

Hannibal looked to his left and frowned, Will appeared distressed, that gave the good doctor an idea.  
"Will?"  
The empath glanced in Hannibal's direction but wasn't looking directly at him.  
"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm blind for god now how much longer, not so great I would say."

Hannibal patted the cushion loud enough for Will to hear.  
"Come, sit closer to me, I don't bite…Often"

Will looked down, not actually seeing anything.  
"You sure?"

"Yes very."

"But I kissed you."

"On more than one occasion."

"What?!"

"Nothing, now sit next to me. If I did not want you to come closer I would not offer."

Will began scooting closer, the sounds from the TV faded into the background.  
"Closer."

Will did as he was told, not completely sure how far away he was now, that is, until he placed his hand directly on Hannibal's knee.  
"Sorry!"

Will immediately recoiled and began moving away.

"No you don't."  
Will felt a tight grasp on his wrist as it was pulled out from underneath him, he lost his balance and was pulled into Hannibal's arms.  
"Not horribly at all is it?"

"How long have you been sitting like this?"  
Hannibal's legs were spread, and now Will lay comfortable between them; his back to the man as he rested his head against Hannibal's pectoral.  
Hannibal had wrapped his arms under Will's armpits and around his chest, He marveled at how perfectly Will fit him.

"Since we sat."

"You planned it?"

"Yes, are you upset?"

"No."

"Then why do you appear so unhappy?"

Will's brows creased further, he could feel his heart digging it's way out of his chest with each beat.  
"Hannibal?"

"Yes?"

"I think…I think I lo…"

"Shh."

"Huh?"

"Not yet, give it time."  
Hannibal kissed the top of Will's head and held him tight. Will wanted to break into tears, Hannibal finally gave in, he hadn't been this happy since he found his first stray.  
"Thank you."

"What for Will?"

"For caring."

"Yes of course, anything for you Will."  
The two men snuggled down together and continued watching the TV. Hannibal continued with his constant nagging and critiquing of the doctor's medical techniques, while Will listened happily.  
Will turned his head to lean his ear against Hannibal's chest, the rhythmic sound of both the older man's heart beat, and his breathing soon lulled the empath into a surprisingly peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Hannibal felt Will go limp in his arms, he looked down and smiled as the younger man snored ever to lightly.  
Hannibal felt a pang of guilt.  
He had only done this to see if he would be able to trigger Will to act up again, but now; now he lie here with Will in his arms and began to feel his heart race.

Hannibal's stomach growled, but he felt not hunger.  
He lowered the volume on the TV and closed his eyes, thank goodness all the curtains were closed.

Will woke slowly, his hand throbbed but his head had stopped hurting. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed in relief as the bright colors of the television blinded him.

A firm tightness pulled at his sides, he adjusted and blushed as he remembered where he was.  
Hannibal still held him close, the doctor's chest was rising and falling gently against Will's back, the empath smiled.

He looked up to get a better view of the doctor's face, he frowned at what he saw.  
Hannibal's hair was messy, it had never seemed possible for Hannibal to have bed head.  
He looked tired, there were bags under his eyes, he was in need of a shave.  
But the worst part of it was the look of complete agony that suddenly crossed the doctor's face.  
His breath hitched and his grip on Will tightened.

"Hannibal?"  
Hannibal began panting angrily.  
"Hannibal wake up…"

Hannibal balled his fists in Will's shirt.  
"Please wake up."  
Will pulled away from Hannibal, which was a mistake, the older man began to toss and turn, thrashing and kicking with his hurt leg.

"Hannibal wake up you're going to hurt yourself."  
Hannibal couldn't hear him, Will panicked and straddled the older man in an attempt to hold him down.  
"Hannibal Lecter wake up!"

The thrashing stopped abruptly, Hannibal opened his eyes quickly and looked around.  
"What happened?"  
Hannibal smiled sadly at Will.  
"A simple nightmare, it happens to the best of us."

"What was it about?"

"I do not feel up for discussing it further, what is the time?"  
Will looked over side of the couch.  
"9:00."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Would you like to continue?"  
Hannibal opened his arms.  
"Yes."  
Will scooted down and rested his chin against Hannibal's chest, he smiled up at the doctor.  
"You're warm."

"As are you."  
Will moved quickly, the moment had presented itself and like hell if he was going to waist the opportunity.  
He moved up until he was face-to-face with Hannibal, he planted a quick kiss on the older man's lips before returning to his spot against Hannibal's chest.  
"You sneaky little creature."

"Right back at you ."


	12. Animalistic (Part 1 of 2)

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Here on this island there is no outside world. The people back home can wait, the blood and death can wait…Here on this island there is only Hannibal and I.

Day Four

The air conditioner rumbled to life, the sound woke Will from his dreamless slumber.

He felt brilliant, more than brilliant, he felt rested and warm. He nuzzled his face against his very comfortable pillow, slowly opening his eyes, finding himself eyeing a bicep.

_'Comfortable? Check; Warm? Check; Pillow? Not so much'_

Shut up, it's too early to deal with your attitude.

Will looked up to find himself staring at Hannibal's sleeping face, he blushed, embarrassed that he was unable to break his gaze.

He looks like he's eternally sulking, with that ever present pout on his mouth.

Hannibal inhaled heavily and sighed. He stretched and yawned with a grunt, when his eyes opened he was greeted by beautiful baby blues and messy brown curls, he couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Will."

He wrapped an arm snugly around Will and began stroking his hair with his free hand.

Will looked lively, he was grateful. He himself hadn't slept well, he woke up more than once, staring at Will for hours at a time.

Will blushed, as he was caught staring. He hid his embarrassment against Hannibal's chest, breathing in the other man's scent and mumbling his morning greeting.

"Morning Hannibal."

Will was adorable when he acted shy.

"Are you hungry?"

Will hummed in indecision, biting his lower lip.

Yes, I am…B-but I want something else before breakfast."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"And what would that be? I could make a sweeter dish, caramelized pineapple with rhubarb and cinnamon…Or would you like something with a bit more protein? Sausage and egg is traditional, but I believe I could make it with a Hawaiian twist."

Hannibal couldn't help it, he went off on a top chief ramble about all sorts of cuisine.

Will chuckled and repeated his sneaky action of the night before, moving closer to the older man, stopping his rambling with a soft kiss.

When he released Hannibal's lips he chuckled.

"I didn't say something else FOR breakfast, but BEFORE breakfast…Since yesterday ended with a kiss and was a great night, perhaps beginning the morning with one will make this a great day."

The brunette felt himself reddening; he idly wondered what the brightest shade achievable was.

Hannibal's smiled widened, the strange sharp fangs poked out.

"I enjoy your logic Will Graham, you are a very intelligent man."

He kissed both of Will's blushing red cheeks tenderly.

"Red is my favorite color you know."

Will began to sit up, giving Hannibal space to move.

"Really? Could have sworn it was blue."

"No, it is red. There is a strange power behind the color. It is used to describe the most violent and ferocious of situations while also used to describe the most tender and gentle as well."

Hannibal sat up when Will was completely off of him, he stretched once more.

"So, what is it you would like to eat? I would suggest a more protein filled meal."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Hannibal rubbed his hands together.

"Ah, good, today I will teach you how to properly hunt large game, to do so I will need you to be fully awake mentally and physically, which can be arranged with the proper meal."

"Really? That's great."

"Eggs and sausage it is then."

Hannibal stood slowly and limped over to the side of the couch to lean on its back.

Will frowned.

"Wait…What about your knee? Is it going to be safe for you?"

"I will obviously be passing on the running, I will leave that to you. With this secure brace I should be more than safe, thank you for your concern."

He limped to the kitchen and immediately went to work washing his hands and dressing in a crisp white apron.

Will's gazed follow Hannibal's back wistfully, he turned away and began stretching like a cat, letting out a groan of satisfaction when his bones cracked and rearranged themselves.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Hm, let's see…Yes you may. But please be careful, there are sharp knives and hot surfaces…You will need both your hands for later today."

He smirked.

"If you would, please turn on the radio and insert a CD.

He pointed to the CD player sitting atop the counter on the other side of the small kitchen,

"Then I will need you to help crack the eggs, I will handle the spices, we will go from there."

Will did as he was asked and walked to the CD player and picked out a random disk to play. He snorted at the doctor's blatant comment.

"Now doctor Lecter, that's bullying…I'm not that clumsy.

He threw Hannibal a lopsided grin as the music began playing.

"I am a psychiatrist Will, I am unable to be a bully."

He handed Will a bowl and a carton of eggs before beginning his part. Lithuanian music begins playing, Hannibal couldn't help but tap his foot.

"Could you please find me parsley, rice, two tomatoes, garlic salt and a white onion please?"

Will moved around the kitchen once he was done with the eggs, fetching everything the blonde asked for, putting it on the table near him, and then leaning against the counter to watch Hannibal work, dazed in his gracious movements.

"Who taught you to cook?"

"My mother, before she passed."

Hannibal chopped at the ingredients with expert precision.

"She brought out the passion, I perused and perfected it. Now it is my turn, who taught you to fish?"

"It was my dad before he died, he used to work at a dock, fixing boats. Twice a month his boss would lend him one to go on fishing trips with."

"That sounds very relaxing, a fishing trip out on the water. Although, I personally would never dare step foot on one of those death traps…I shall stick to fishing from the shoreline and watching the boats from afar."

Will laughed at the doctor's definition of a boat.

"A death trap? Please don't take this the wrong way, but are you scared of being inside a boat Hannibal?"

"Absolutely terrified, if you had been awake on our trip to the island, you would have witnessed it for yourself…Please pass me the salt."

"If you hadn't gotten me drunk I would have."

Will handed Hannibal to salt.

"Why are you scared?"

"It is a long story."

"I have time."

Hannibal checked on the sausages and decided that there indeed was enough time.

"When I was a young boy my uncle brought me out on his small fishing boat. At the time I had recently taken in a stray Springer Spaniel, that I had insisted on bringing onto the boat with us. To sum it up quickly, the boat ran into a malfunction and sunk, the Spaniel was far too young and did not know how to swim. My uncle would not let me save the animal, for he was a terrible swimmer, and so was I.

Hannibal frowned.

"I have not trusted a boat of any kind since."

Will hadn't realized he had moved until he was beside the older man, his right hand lightly touching Hannibal's cheek, giving reassurance.

"I am so sorry, that must have been hard."

"It was at the time, but everything that happens, happens for a reason. I believe that was the moment that fate decided I was not meant to have pets. You, as a dedicated pet owner, should understand how much companionship means, and are very lucky to have so much love."

Hannibal took Will's hand in his own and dusted kisses over his palm.

"It is a very lonely world out there, it is always nice to have a friend."

Will kept his eyes fixed on their joint hands, then the blonde's lips, he spoke in a whisper.

"Yes…It is."

Hannibal began kissing each finger tip, locking eyes with Will as he did so.

"Every…"

He kissed his thumb.

"Monster…"

He kissed his pointer.

"Needs…"

He kissed his middle finger.

"A…"

He kissed his ringer finger.

"Companion…"

Hannibal finally kissed Will's pinky.

He moves back to his palm before stepping in close and holding Will's hand against his chest.

Will could feel the burning of his now ever present chronic blush, he tried to hide it by resting his head against Hannibal's shoulder.

He spoke with a small voice, hoping that Hannibal couldn't hear his stuttering.

"Ca-can I be…Yours?"

Hannibal held Will close, resting a hand on the back of his head and nuzzling his face into the curls, he inhaled deeply.

This is not good, this is very, very bad. He needs to wait, he needs to get them off the island…But Will…He is so irresistible, everything he does, everything he is, it's so fascinating…

It seems like an eternity before he spoke.

"Yes."

Will surrounded Hannibal's waist with his arms and let out a content sigh.

"Good…Yes."

A shaky laugh rumbled in his throat.

"My little doe."

Hannibal kissed Will's forehead, letting his lips linger.

"Now, shall we?"

Will set the table while Hannibal finished cooking, once he was done he took a seat and watched the doctor enter the room and begin decorating his plate.

"I don't understand how you can make food look like art."

"Art is but a network that all connects to one point. If you can draw, you can paint. If you can paint, you can sculpt or carve. If you can learn one, the other shall come by nature…Cooking is no exception."

Hannibal finished Will's plate and returned to the kitchen to remove his apron. He returned moments later to sit on the other side of the table and observe Will's first bite, interested in his reaction.

Will hummed softly as he took his first mouthful.

"Mmm."

He swallowed and pointed his fork towards Hannibal.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"The heat has caused me to lose my apatite. I may eat at lunch (Lies)."

He continued to observe every movement, every sound Will made.

Although Hannibal seemed perfectly content, Will frowned.

"Still, you should eat something."

"Do not worry, all shall be fine."

He folded his hands atop the table.

"How is it?"

"Wonderful, as is everything else you cook."

Will took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Won't you have a bit of coffee or juice at least?"

"Coffee sounds about right."

Hannibal clapped his hands together and gracefully rose from his chair to retrieve the coffee. While in the kitchen he changed the CD for another, a gentle and very soothing exotic music began to play.

Will hid his smug little grin with the rim of his cup, proud that Hannibal listened to him.

He cleaned half his plate before taking up his coffee again. When the music was loud enough to hear he closed his eyes and began to tap his foot.

"That's a nice song."

"A Wave of Dreams is the name, the band who performs this song is not well made, but this song alone is indeed good.."

He returned to Will and motioned to the man's plate.

"You were hungry."

"Yes, starving…It may be cause we skipped dinner…"

Hannibal sat back down and leaned in close, as if he were trying to tell a secret.

"It was well worth it I would say."

"Yes, it was."

Will leaned in as well, licking his lips.

Hannibal snatched up Will's empty plate and moved away, standing and brushing against Will as he made his way to the sink.

"Allow me."

Will nodded, disappointed at the ruined moment.

_'And look how the stag runs…Hunting lessons start early…Graham ol' boy, we letting him go?'_

Will shook his head and followed after Hannibal.

"Now that I think of it…You should eat more than just taking coffee…I don't know, an apple?"

He pointed to the fruit basket placed neatly next to the sink.

Hannibal only chuckled and shook his head.

"I promise you, when I am hungry you shall be the first to know."

He leaned against the counter, facing Will.

"Dress lightly, it will be a hot day."

Will ignored Hannibal and snatched up an apple, he cleaned it and eyed the color as he made his way over to the doctor.

"Hotter than usual?"

"Yes, ninety seven is the high for today, but it may be hotter if…"

Hannibal silenced himself as Will stopped in front of him, apple between both their faces, Will's eyes on Hannibal's lips, left hand on the counter…Trapping the doctor.

Hannibal glanced at the fruit and then to Will.

"I am not hungry…For an apple."

Will moved the apple a few inches, pressing himself closer to the other man, his lips ghosted over Hannibal's as he spoke.

"And what do you hunger for."

"You."

Will brushed his lips over the blonde's.

"Close your eyes, please…"

He planted a gentle peck on Hannibal's lips. Hannibal did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"What are you planning little doe?"

"A little something."

He backed away slightly and took a bite out of the apple before setting the rest on the counter. Will held the piece between his teeth and ran his thumb along Hannibal's bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth.

Hannibal understood the gesture and parted his lips.

Will traded the piece of apple from his mouth to Hannibal's, kissing the corner of his mouth before moving away.

"Since we already have plans for today, I guess you'll have to content yourself with apple…For now."

He backed away with a grin just as Hannibal opened his eyes.

"I'll shower and dress."

"Again with the sneaking little doe? But are you sneaky enough to avoid the hunter?"

Hannibal waved him off and began washing the dishes.

"I will shower once you have finished. This cabin has only one bathroom."

Hannibal smiled at the sweet taste of apple in his mouth, his heart raced.

Will entered the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He looked down at his chest and ran his hands over the scars, they were almost done healing.

He made quick work of his shower, scrubbing his hair and lathering his body with the sweet smelling soaps.

When he stepped out he quickly toweled off the excess water from his body and hair. With the towel wrapped firmly around his waist he brushed his teeth and then threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket…He took a look in the mirror and inhaled a deep breath.

I hope this is a good idea…

_'Oh relax Graham, hunting ain't working for us, lets go fishing then…'_

Ugh…Ok…Ok, now or never.

Will opened the door and walked out slowly, making sure to get the older man's attention.

Hannibal was standing by the window sipping his coffee and enjoying the scenery when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Out so soon?"

"Yeah, just a quick shower…I threw my clothes in the basket."

Hannibal turned to speak to Will, he gripped the handle of his mug at the sight of Will in nothing but a mere red towel.

"Yes, I will do laundry later tonight."

He eyed Will, shamelessly observing him from head to toe.

"That color suits you, it emphasizes the color in your skin and eyes."

"You think so?"

Will toyed with his fingers before making his way to the bedroom, towel sliding down his right hip in the process.

"Perhaps I should start wearing more red."

Hannibal grinned at the retreating brunette.

"Perhaps."

Hannibal strode to the bathroom and began closing the door behind him, he left it slightly cracked to let any steam seep out.

He removed his clothes as well as his brace, and placed them on the sink.

Hannibal turned the faucet on and waited for the water to heat up, when the temperature was incredibly hot, he stepped in.

He took much more time than Will had.

He was tired, he felt groggy and weak…He knew it was from lack of food, but he could care less. He had no apatite, he was fueled by pure adrenaline…He was worried for Will's safety, the worry kept him going, but how long would it last before the rush wore off?

Will entered the bedroom and frowned at his thwarted plan to lure Hannibal into giving in.

_'Food comes more appealing the better it smells, just sayin'.'_

Will looked through his bag and pulled out the cologne Hannibal had given him, a plan forming in his mind.

Will left the bedroom wearing nothing more than pair of black briefs hugging his rump.

He stood outside the bathroom door and took a deep breath before entering.

"Sorry, thought I left this here with the rest of my things earlier."

Will opened the bottle and put a small amount of the cologne into his palm and then onto his neck.

Hannibal was about to respond when the smell of his favorite cologne hit him full on. He leaned against the wall and inhaled sharply…He couldn't take it.

Hannibal immediately left the heat of the shower and walked up behind Will, burying his nose in the shorter man's neck.

He stood there, stark naked and soaking wet with his nose tickling Will's neck

Will turned his head to allow Hannibal easier access, sighing in appreciation. He shuddered at the feeling of Hannibal's hot wet skin against his back.

Hannibal began kissing his neck.

"It will be difficult for me to concentrate with you wearing that. Do not be surprised if I mistaken you as prey rather than the actual animal."

Hannibal turned to return to the shower, but was pulled back by Will's hand around his wrist.

The brunette ran a thumb across Hannibal's bicep.

"Really? We wouldn't want that would we?"

Hannibal let the quiet hum vibrate in the throat.

"Yes, really."

Will moved closer.

"Why don't you look for the differences between me and the animal now, so you don't get confused later."

He brought his other hand up to trace a path over Hannibal's dusted chest.

"Come…"

Hannibal motioned back to the shower.

"I must see all of you to be able to tell the difference."

Hannibal took hold of Will's boxers and tugged them down, the thought of having Will like this stirred in his groin.

He moved back to eye Will, this was a bad idea…A very bad idea…No stopping now.

He took Will by the hand and gently pulled him into the heat of the shower, once inside Will began leaving trails of butterfly kisses from the older man's shoulder to his neck.

Hannibal leaned into the kisses and held Will close, shielding him from the scalding hot water.

He ran a hand up and down Will's back.

"You are beautiful, little doe."

"Am I?"

He licked and sucked at the juncture of Hannibal's neck, one of his hands stopped at Hannibal's hip, the other shyly caressing his chest.

Hannibal dipped his hand lower and grasped Will's rump, he roughly pulled him closer, their bodies leaving no space between.

"Very."

He began sucking a hickey into the skin right below Will's jaw line.

Will exposed his neck for him, letting his hand scratch down the man's torso, fingers digging on the hip they were gently touching…A soft moan escaped him.

"I'll take your word for it."

Hannibal smirked and quickly, as well as gracefully, grabbed Will from under the thighs and hoisted him up, pushing him against the shower wall.

Will's legs wrapped around his waist, Hannibal bit into his shoulder with his sharp teeth when his erection rubbed against Will's thigh.

"I find it hard to lie when telling the truth is so much easier."

Hannibal licked all the way up Will's neck, tasting him.

Will let out whimper, one of his hands tangling in Hannibal's hair, he bucked his hips against the erection prodding his thigh. He groaned as his own rubbed against Hannibal's stomach.

"Will…"

Hannibal looked Will directly into his eyes.

"I do not know if you are ready for this…"

Will kissed him fiercely, all tongue and teeth, his need evident.

"No, no, I don't care, please Hannibal…"

His legs tightened around the doctor's waist, he bit down on the doctor's bottom lip, harder than intended.

"Don't you dare…Don't push me way, I want…This, you."

Hannibal kissed him back, heart swelling at how badly Will wanted him. He bucked his hips upwards and groaned.

"Only you do this to me William. I will make you mine."

Will arched his spine when he felt Hannibal's length rubbing closer to his entrance, he bit his own lip, drawing a bead of blood.

"Oh god…Hannibal."

He dug his fingers into the blonde's shoulders.

"Please, please…I want…"

Hannibal licked away the blood.

"Tell me what you want."

Will's breath hitched, he dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Y-You…"

He bucked his hips.

"Inside me…P-ple-please."

"It would be a pleasure."

He pushed Will harder against the wall and used his free hand to trail over Will's leg, over his rump, until he reached Will's entrance.

"So tight, I wouldn't want to hurt the little doe."

Will felt a crack inside his head, a snarl, he felt himself saying something, but couldn't register what, he was too immersed in the feeling of Hannibal teasing him.

"Stop teasing, doc."

He all but growls.

"I'm not a crystal, I wont break.."

Will could feel himself moving his head, rubbing his cheek against the blonde's, nibbling his ear, he spoke again, but still didn't know what he was saying.

"Take what's yours stag."

_'Just wait Graham ol' boy, doc's gonna make us feel so good…Now, don't ruin it.'_

Hannibal ceased all movement, he observed Will's eyes, completely dilated again.

"Is this Will Graham?"

Will felt a wave of frustration as Hannibal stopped his ministrations, did he do something wrong?

His mouth moved, he couldn't hear sound coming out of it at all.

He could see Hannibal's lips moving, he rutted against him, letting out keening noises that he could finally hear.

"YES! Yes I am Will!"

Hannibal slid a finger inside Will's entrance, knuckle deep.

"You never address me as doc."

He began pumping his finger and Will's length at the same time, pushing against Will's thigh, searching for friction.

Will hissed at the intrusion, more silent words spilling from his mouth. He rested his forehead against Hannibal's, locking eyes with him.

"J-Just a slip of the tongue…"

He gritted his teeth.

"Oh fuck, more Hannibal, please."

Hannibal added a second finger, using his expert hands to bend and twist inside Will. His wet hair fell into his eyes, he let go of Will's length and brushed it away…When he looked back he groaned.

Will's legs were spread as far as they could go, his head was now against the wall, his mouth open, and his eyes closed, there was a raging blush covering his body.

Hannibal wished he could capture this moment on a canvas.

He rammed a third finger in, watching Will's reaction.

"You have "slipped" more than once…I-It is not something I Will let go so quickly…Mmm you are very tight…"

He paused.

"Am I the first?"

"Y-Yes."

A loud moan left him, his toes curled, he pushed down on the fingers, clenching around them.

"Then I am honored to be the first to have you."

He began talking into Will's ear.

"When I am done, not a day will go by without your body aching for me to be inside it. I will become your new addiction, and you will become mine."

Will all but whimpered at his partner's words, his hands clutched at Hannibal's back.

"Hannibal, yes…Yours, yours only, please…Please."

He pressed himself against Hannibal, his right hand abandoning the blonde's back and making its way to touch his forgotten hardness.

Hannibal removed his fingers and examined Will, he looked to be back to normal, his eyes were light blue once more.

Hannibal aligned himself with Will's entrance.

He pushed his tip inside, savoring every little sound and facial expression the younger man made.

"R-Relax my doe, it will soon become pleasuring."

He kissed Will softly, trying to maintain some sense of control, still finding it hard to believe that they were FINALLY doing this…He added a few more inches, still not completely inside.

Will took deep breaths, trying to reign himself over the burning sensation of having the good doctor burying his cock inside him. At last, no more running away, no more dreams…He relished in the sparks of pain provoked by Hannibal's length opening his entrance, it meant it was real…All of this.

He wanted more, fuck relaxing…What's pleasure without a little pain?

His breath came out shallow with every moan and whimper…He wanted to hear Hannibal too, he wanted the older man to lose control, be pushed himself further down onto Hannibal, taking more of the man inside.

"Not…Soon…Enough."

"Mmm…Delicious…"

Hannibal pushed deeper, he spread Will's legs farther apart and looked down, trying to get a good look at Will's body taking him in.

He pushed all the way in and held himself still.

Will screamed as the full length of Hannibal was pressed inside him, he panted as he felt the engorged prick pulsing against his walls.

Hannibal could swear that if it not for him controlling his body, he would have cum right on the spot at the sound of Will's pain and pleasure-filled scream. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been more turned on than he was now.

He felt honored to be the one to steal away Will's virginity, he wanted to cater to his every whim, treat him like royalty.

"I am inside you Will, I have stolen you, you are now mine."

Will hid his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck, taking deep breaths to steady his racing heart, a moment of bravery let his next words stumble from his mouth.

"How can anyone know…"

He inhaled.

"That I a-am yours…"

He exhaled.

"I-if the-they see no marks?"

He nuzzled his face into the wet shoulder, licking it, taking the taste of Hannibal's sweat, savoring it.

He moved on the man inside him.

"Ma-mark me…P-Please…"

"You dirty little creature."

He began sucking multiple marks all over Will's neck and shoulders. He took extra care on a specific one located on Will's clavicle. He bit hared enough to draw blood, wanting to taste Will again, the blood from his lip had not been enough.

He pulled out of Will to the tip and slammed himself inside Will's welcoming body.

Will forgot what coherent thought was, he screamed at the feeling of teeth biting him open and Hannibal's cock filling him. But no pain, no, pain was overrode by the pleasure of having Hannibal all over and inside him, making him feel hot, and good, so very, very good.

"So good...More Hannibal."

He pushed down, seeking more. His hand going up and down his own length almost distractedly, as if waiting for the brown-eyed man to set a pace.

"As you wish my little doe."

Hannibal began a rhythm, a very detailed and precise rhythm. He made sure to put Will first, pleasuring him in every way possible. He set his hand atop Will's and assisted him with pumping himself.

"You are a work of art."

Hannibal slowed, but went harder, aiming for Will's sweet spot.

"And you're the painter."

He melted under the blonde's ministrations, moving to change the angle of Hannibal's thrusts, until one hit him right in the perfect place, a loud scream erupted in his throat.

"There, oh god, yes!"

Hannibal managed to smirk through the grunting and panting.

"I see I have found what I was looking for…Tell me how good it feels, convince me to strike you there again."

Hannibal pulled out completely and rammed himself back inside before holding himself motionless inside Will again, stabbing the brunette's prostate.

Will let out a whine of displeasure as the man stopped, he tried to keep bouncing on him but to no avail, because the doctor would have none of that.

"I can't…Think, please…Hannibal."

He begged, but Hannibal's hand on his cock stopped as well. He felt tears leaking from his eyes, why did Hannibal have to be so cruel and composed…How could he stop something that felt so good?

"Like…Like…God, it feels as good, as…As the first taste of one of your dishes…No, better…"

He surrendered his body to the good doctor.

Hannibal shudder at the comparison, he began thrusting again, once again examining how greedily Will's body took him in.

"How inappropriate…Wanting me so badly. Never have I seen a body this desperate for my cock."

Will struggled through his panting and whimpering.

"That…That might be because there is no-no one…Oh god…Who…Who wants you more th-than me…"

"That is what I like to hear."

He painfully pulled out of Will and set the younger man on his feet. Before he can protest Hannibal hushes him.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom…I would like to see you, all of you. The steam is making that quite difficult."

Will grabbed the faucet and turned it until the water stopped falling.

"Yes, please, please…"

Hannibal kissed Will's cheek.

"Follow me."

He stepped out of the shower to grab a red towel for Will and himself…He was quick to dry off, focused mostly on Will's movements.

"Come."

He took Will's hand and led him out of the bathroom and down the hall, he stopped the brunette outside the bedroom and kissed him against the door before quickly opening it and walking Will backwards to the bed.

Will did his best not to stumble upon his own feet while following Hannibal's lead, until the back of his knees hit the border of the bed.

Little sighs left him with each kiss from the blonde.

Hannibal loomed over him, his height exaggerated in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

"Mine…"

He kissed Will softly.

"All mine."

He leaned against Will gently, urging him to sit down.

Will complied, he spread his legs to allow Hannibal to settle between them, arching his back, seeking friction by brushing his nipples against the older man's torso.

He spoke in breathy moans and huffs.

"On-only yours…No one else's…Just yours…Please Hannibal, take me, break me…"

"I intend to."

There was no more wetness from the shower, and since Hannibal wanted to make sure Will was completely comfortable…He reached over to the nightstand and dug in the drawer until he found what he wanted.

He snatched up a blue bottle of lubricant and popped the lid, the sound made Will jump.

"Relax..."

Hannibal settled back between Will's legs, he didn't bother stretching him, he knew Will was ready for him.

He slicked his member, pausing at Wills entrance…Watching his expression, again wishing he could capture the moment on a canvas.

He locked eyes with Will and pushed all the way inside.

Despite all the preparation, and having already had the blonde inside him, Will could not withhold the heartfelt scream that made its way out of his mouth. He writhed beneath Hannibal, trying to remember how to breathe.

"God...Is it too much…Do I need to stop?"

He would never tell Will how much he enjoyed his scream, the beautiful tone of the mixed pain and pleasure.

"NO!"

Will panicked.

"No, don't stop, the hurting, it's good, don't stop please."

He locked his arms around Hannibal's neck, kissing him frantically.

"If that is what you want."

Hannibal accepted the kiss, tongue, teeth, and all. He pulled out and pushed back in, setting a pleasuring pace.

"You look gorgeous."

Hannibal praised and kissed Will sweetly…Before biting into his collarbone, leaving even more marks.

Will moved his hips in order to meet Hannibal's thrusts, changing the angle so the blonde could hit his prostate again.

He let go of Hannibal's neck and threw an arm over his face to hide the blush.

_'Really? You getting' shy now?'_

Will shook his head and yelled at the little voice inside his head.

N-No…I'm far from that.

Hannibal grunted, sweat dripping down his chest.

"Do not think, let me do the work."

Will whimpered when he felt the tip of Hannibal's cock stab the bundle of nerves. His breath hitched, he fisted a hand in the bed sheets and used the other to grip Hannibal's arm, digging his nails in the sweaty flesh.

"Again, please, do that again."

His voice was hoarse, ragged.

"Hannibal, you feel so good…"

"As do you."

The pain from Will's nails only turned him on even more, he thrust roughly into the brunette, throwing his head back and shamelessly closing his eyes to moan out in ecstasy.

"Your body is perfect."

Will shuddered at the sound of Hannibal moaning, he lifted his legs and wrapped them around the doctor's waist, impaling himself on his cock…Wanton noises pouring out of him.

_'Noises, just like a cat in heat to show him how good he feels, it that the best you can do?'_

N-no…It's not.

_'Then prove me, yourself, wrong.'_

"Hannibal…More please, harder, faster…Oh god, the stretch of you in me, make it burn…"

His fisted hand left the sheets and clasped onto the doctors shoulder blade, scratching it.

Hannibal began to feel a trickle of blood run down his shoulder…He couldn't have enjoyed it more.

"My god Will…Y-you're animalistic."

Will all but howls out in pleasure, he hissed through the burn of the blonde's dick inside him, his breath hitched as he panted.

_'I'd say more like cheap whore…A very cheap one…Yeah…You are such a cheap whore, desperate for good ol' doc to tear you apart.'_

Will lifted his head, lips and tongue hovering over the droplet of blood on Hannibal's shoulder; he barely found his voice to mumble weakly.

"Am I? D-does it please you?"

"You have no idea."

Hannibal grasped Will's wrists and trapped them above his head…He used his free hand to lift Will's leg and drape it over his shoulder…Getting a better angle and using the new found leverage to give Will all he had to offer.

_'If it pleases ya to be so easy…Only if you want it, do you want it Graham cracker? To be a little wanton slut of the doc?'_

Will became a quivering mess beneath Hannibal, his hands squirmed to grip the blonde, body about to explode from the stimuli.

"Yes!"

He can feel his climax building, he gave his final answer to that little voice inside his head, feeling himself being swept away by the fire the good doctor has become, buried deep inside his body.

"Yes…I want it…I want to…"

"Cum for me William, become mine."

Hannibal gritted his teeth as the build of his own climax stabbed at his abdomen, he pounded into Will ruthlessly

It wasn't until seconds later did Will close his eyes as the full force of his orgasm hit him, an icy hot chill running through his entire body.

He rode it out, maneuvering himself up to sloppily kiss Hannibal, grunting and practically unfazed by his own length spurting his warm, sticky release onto both of their stomachs. He was more entranced at the feeling of his own walls clenching and closing around the doctor's rock-like hardness.

Hannibal closed his eyes at the feeling of Will tightening around him, he let go of the younger man's wrists and leg, he held Will close, accepting the kiss.

"Mmm."

He groaned into Will's mouth as he painted Will's insides with his release, he continued to hold the brunette to his chest, as if their lives depended on it.

Will waited for Hannibal's breathing to steady before he moved up to the blood tainted shoulder and began timidly licking away the droplet of red liquid, caressing the crescent moon wounds with his warm tongue.

When he relaxed back down onto the bed again Hannibal trapped him in a messy kiss, the man licked away the red left on the corner of Will's mouth, he pulled out of him with a groan.

"I am sorry to have released inside you, I should have asked for your permission."

Hannibal dropped his head to rest in the crook of Will's neck, Will wrapped his arms around the doctor's back and held him.

"It's fine…It felt good, and I never said I didn't want it…I liked it."

He sighed, flustered.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Hannibal rolled them over so Will was now lying atop him, he began petting through Will's disarrayed curls.

"Do not worry, it felt good, and I never did say that I did not want you to…I liked it."

Will chuckled at Hannibal's imitation of him, his accent making it almost impossible.

The two men stayed together for what felt like hours, pressing soft kisses here and there, it wasn't until Hannibal spoke up did they finally move.

"Do not fall asleep, we have a big day today."

"Hmm, but you're so warm, can't we just lie here a little longer?"

Hannibal tugged one of Will's curls.

"I suppose we could."

Will kissed Hannibal's cheek and dropped his head back down onto the doctor's chest.


	13. Animalistic (Part 2 of 2)

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

-"Love is a word that is often overused these days, due to other lesser feelings often being mistaken for it. Infatuation, admiration, and attraction can pose as love, and can sometimes overwhelm us and fool us into thinking that we have found the real thing when we haven't. Those other feelings may be pleasant for a time, but they are not real love. Real love is rare. It's something that, quite honestly, I believe very few people ever truly experience." ~Marian Vere

Fourth Day: Continued

It was another three hours before the two men woke, chuckling at their tangled limps and sore muscles.

"How's your knee?"

Hannibal pulled his leg out of from under the sheets and stretched, the black brace was quite the eye sore.

"Very uncomfortable, but with medication the pain should numb. And your hand?"

"It isn't really that bad, I should put a few bandages on the worst parts of it though."

"Your behind?"

Will blushed beat red and looked away from Hannibal's gaze.

"Uh…Fine, sore, but fine."

Hannibal chuckled and sat up, the blankets pooled around his waist.

"It is 2:00 P.M. about time we started our day wouldn't you say?"

Will sat up as well.

"Yeah, hunting…I'll go clean up and get dressed so we can leave."

He stood, grabbed his bag, and left the room, Hannibal watched him leave. He chuckled, he understood why Will would want to clean up, they smelled like sweat and sex…But he would leave it, he liked the scent.

Hannibal left the warmth of the bed and stretched out his bones before digging through his closet.

He left the room wearing a brown T-shirt, military green khakis, and grey sneakers. His brace clutched tightly to his knee, the pain throbbed through the bone, he would need that pain reliever right away.

Will washed up in the bathroom, he rinsed off his face and then attempted to tame his hair.

It was useless, curls stuck out here and there.

He exited the bathroom wearing a grey T-shirt, light blue jeans, and deep green sneakers…As well as a drop more of his new cologne.

"So…What do we take and what not?"

"Ah yes, come with me, we shall pack a dinner and prepare our backpacks."

Hannibal took Will by the crook of his arm and kissed his cheek before leading him to the kitchen.

A small grin lit up Will's soft features.

The two made their way past the threshold, Hannibal inhaled deeply into Will's neck and quickly let him go.

"Now, how do you expect me to focus while you wear such a deliciously potent scent?"

"Well…It was a present to be used, not just sit around for decoration."

"Ha, yes, you are right…It was money very well spent."

Hannibal began moving around the kitchen pondering on what to make, Will leaned against the counter and watched. Hannibal downed three pain relievers with a glass of water, he spoke as he set the glass down in the sink.

"What would you like? It must be portable, no steaks this time."

"Hmm, then how about chicken sandwiches and fruit salad? Easily portable, enough protein, sugar and water."

"Very logical."

Hannibal went to the fridge and took out chicken breast and an assortment of vegetables to cook along with it.

"I will leave the salad to you, the fruits are in the basket, any others that you might need may be in the fridge."

Will nodded as Hannibal began taking out a pan and cutting board. He selected the most familiar looking fruits, oranges, apples, bananas, kiwis, and watermelon slices from the fridge. He peeled the fruits that needed it, and began cutting them on a cutting board of his own.

Hannibal watched Will's hands carefully, thinking of what they had done earlier that morning…He was worried, he had taken a risk and he begged that there would be no consequences. The blinds had been shut, and Will hadn't been too loud…Hannibal's stomach churned at the thought of anything bad happening to Will…He cared for the man, it scared him just how much. Did he love him? He wasn't sure, maybe in time he would find out.

An angry scowl appeared across his face, Keilani was a bastard, couldn't he see that Will was his? He had made it perfectly clear that he would be keeping Will…But even that couldn't stop the adrenaline powered worry.

Hannibal gripped the handle of the knife he was holding.

Will noticed the scowl with a glance over his shoulder, he threw the man a confused look, but Hannibal was too busy staring at the raw chicken to notice.

He left the knife he had been using and approached the older man, hugging him from behind.

"Hey…Everything okay?"

Hannibal set the knife down and cradled the arms wrapped around him.

"Yes, just…Just many things on my mind."

"You sure?"

Will dropped a kiss between Hannibal's shoulder blades.

"Am I? No, I am unsure…Do not worry, things will be sorted out."

Hannibal caressed Will's hands, bringing one to his pouted lips and planting a soft kiss upon his warm skin.

Will sighed, Hannibal's little game was becoming tiresome, he wasn't eating, and he was keeping things from Will. What could a man as genuine as Hannibal Lecter have to hide, besides his client's confidential information?

"Ok."

Will left reluctantly and returned to finish the salad.

Hannibal turned on the stove and set the seasoned meat into the pan, he cooked in silence, lost in thought.

When the silence became too much to bare, Hannibal left the stove and turned on the radio, his mood lightened with the beautiful tunes from his home.

It wasn't until minuets later did Hannibal find something to converse about.

"Have you handled a rifle before, Will?

He nodded.

"Few times, yeah, to scare off the birds and foxes when I was fishing with my dad."

Hannibal smiled at the mental image of a younger Will running around with rifle much too big for him.

"I see, but I promise you we will not be hunting birds of foxes today…"

Hannibal trailed off as he pulled the pan away from the stove and set it on a cold burner, Will quickly put the minced fruit in a plastic Tupperware container.

"And what are we going to hunt then?"

Hannibal packed away the chicken along with sweet buns and dressing.

"You shall see."

Will handed the packed fruit to Hannibal.

"Mysterious much, doctor?"

Hannibal tucked away the food into his bag, once finished he walked behind Will and slapped him on the rump, snickering into his ear.

"I like to keep things interesting…"

Will blushed and snuck away from Hannibal to shoulder his backpack, there wasn't much inside it except for a change of shoes if needed and another shirt.

"Tease…Anything else from the cabin we might need? Water bottles?"

"Yes, I will let you pack those in your bag while I retrieve our rifles."

Hannibal waved Will off and exited the cabin, as soon as he stepped outside he felt the constant urge to glance over his shoulder.

The rifles were behind the cabin in a small shed.

Will dropped the bottles into his bag and left the cabin to wait on the steps. Hannibal rounded the corner moments later with a rifle in each hand…He looked intimidating.

"This one is for you, a Ruger M77 Hawkeye Magnum Hunter with scope."

Will had no idea how to speak "gun," he just smiled and nodded.

"What's yours called?"

"It's whole name is The Tracking Point XS3 Precision Guided Firearm 300 Winchester Magnum, a ridiculously long name for a weapon."

"You don't say, they look nice, dangerous."

"They are instruments of death, yes, very dangerous."

Hannibal handed Will his.

"I am trusting you know how to safely carry a rifle, all the restrictions and dangers of improper handling?"

"Yep."

"Good, now, shall we?"

Hannibal motioned to the forest, Will nodded and they began their trip.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wherever the animals take us, but to be more specific, not too far away from the cabin…I do not wish to become lost."

"Makes sense."

Will pushed aside large leaves from a tropical plant he didn't recognize, the forest was breathtaking, all the exotic sounds and smells…Will could get used to this, although he itched to get back to his dogs, he missed Abigail as well…Katz would probably slit his throat if he didn't call her soon, Jack would probably want an update as well.

"What is on your mind?"

Will snapped back to reality.

"Just thinking of everyone back home."

"They have crossed my mind as well, mostly sweet Abigail…But let us not dwell, we are here and they are there, we will see them soon enough."

"I don't know, I could stay here a while…With you."

"That is what we are doing is it not?"

"Well, yeah but…"

Hannibal immediately stood still and slowly crouched close to the ground, Will followed his lead.

"Shh…"

Hannibal pointed off ahead of them, both men looked into their scopes.

Nothing.

Hannibal stood back up and adjusted his backpack.

"It must have been my old eyes."

"You aren't old, forty seven isn't old."

Hannibal gently nudged at Will's stomach with the butt of his rifle.

"This coming from the pure thirty eight-year-old."

"Not pure…At least not anymore."

Hannibal stepped in close to Will, looking down at him and smirking with sharp teeth.

"Right you are little doe."

Will's breath hitched.

"Why the nickname?"

"Because you are similar to a doe, long legged and beautiful, shy and timid, but brave when need be…"

Hannibal caressed Will's chest with his free hand.

"You are unaware of your power until the last second, you are strong, but you hide it…"

Hannibal's hand moved lower, his breath was hot against Will's face, the doctor smelled of coffee and basil leaves.

"And do not forget how much you are desired by the hunter…"

"I assume you're the hunter?"

"Yes."

Hannibal pulled away from Will before the younger man could kiss him, Will huffed in frustration.

"What was that for?"

"We are out in the open."

"Uh yeah, but we're the only ones here, you said it yourself."

Hannibal gently set his rifle down and removed his bag, he began to set himself down when movement caught his eye, he took up his rifle once more and stood completely still as he looked into the scope.

"See something?"

He hushed Will and nodded.

"Deer."

Will felt his throat tighten.

"That what we're hunting?"

"Yes."

"You going to shoot it?"

Hannibal paused.

"No, you are…Here."

He motioned for Will to look into his scope, he pointed in the direction he wanted Will to look.

A doe.

"Aim for wither the heart or the head, whichever you prefer, make the kill quick and clean."

Will nodded and focused into the scope, taking aim at the creature…His hands began to shake, he gulped down the lump in his throat, his heart began to race…His mind clouded over.

She was beautiful, she had long legs and glistening brown fur, she moved gracefully as she lowered her head to eat.

Will could only stand and stare at her beauty through the scope on his gun, his heart slowed and he relaxed the more he watched her.

She looked up and stared directly at him, she flicked her tail and pointed her ears in different directions as she listened.

Will wanted to touch her, to feel her fur beneath his fingers…He crept closer.

It wasn't until there was only a single bush between them did he stop, no longer needing his scope, he watched her from behind the leaves.

She continued to eat and occasionally look up to watch for predators, Will continued to watch her.

It felt like hours before a strange sound caught Will's attention and interrupted his gaze.

A dark figure appeared from behind the doe, it was in the bush on the other side of the small clearing…The doe continued to eat, oblivious of the approaching predator.

Will wanted to yell, to scare her away and let her run to safety, but he couldn't find his voice.

The dark figure moved closer to the doe…It was now completely exposed, it was the same monster Will had seen in his dreams.

Will felt his eyes water, he wanted to scream and run…He couldn't move.

The beast, a mixture of what looked like man and deer, took hold of the doe, Will watched as she thrashed and kicked, trying to free herself from the monster's grasp.

The beast smiled maniacally, its teeth pointed, and raised a long-clawed hand, only to embed it deeply into the doe's stomach.

Will began to cry, he watched as she gasped and kicked, throwing her head back in a blood-curling scream of agony.

But the monster kept its grip on her, letting her life drain from the wounds it's claws had created.

It was a slow and painful death, Will watched her look up at the sky and blink at the setting sun...She gasped one last time and then closed her eyes, the beast dropped her body carelessly and shot a look in Will's direction.

Will held his breath and watched in horror as the beast began licking its claws, still looking directly at the bush Will hid behind.

_"Do you fear me?"_

Will's heart skipped a beat.

_"Do you fear death?"_

The monster stood, Will felt his own body stand as well, he panicked as he moved, unable to control his own actions. He walked directly to the monster and looked up at it, more tears began to run down his face.

_"Poor little creature…"_

It motioned to the doe's lifeless corpse.

_"It died a slow, and very painfully…"_

The monster took its bloodied claws and began running them along Will's bare stomach…When had he taken his shirt off?

_"Did you see it look up at the sky, almost as if praying?"_

The monster painted Will's stomach and chest with the doe's blood.

_"Do you wonder what it prayed for? Forgiveness…Help maybe? Do you wonder what such a minuscule creature could possibly pray for?"_

Another tear slipped from Will's eyes, he nodded without intending to.

_"Well I do…"_

The monster leaned in close, its breath was cold.

_"It prayed for peace."_

Will whimpered as a cold tongue ran along his throat.

_"I ended the creature's suffering by letting it have its peace…I can end your suffering as well…Wouldn't that be nice, to finally be granted the peace your mind deserves? Then you could stay here with me, be with me for eternity…Wouldn't you like that?"_

"NO!"

Will found his strength and shoved the creature away…Where was his rifle?

_"What a shame, but I will have you…Even if it takes the rest of your life…You shall belong to me, no one will stand in my way…Not even him."_

Him? Who was the monster taking about?

"Will…Will are you going to shoot?"

Will opened his eyes and looked around, he was standing in the same place, Hannibal was next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"How long have I been standing here?"

"Less than a minuet…Why do you ask?"

Will lowered his rifle, the doe was gone.

"I zoned out, lost track of time."

"Ah I see, is that why you allowed the doe to escape?"

"…Couldn't get a good shot."

Hannibal set a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Would you like to continue?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hannibal removed his hand and began walking again, stepping in front of Will, leading the way.

Will followed with his head low, not bothering to search for deer.

His hands still shook.

"What time is it?"

Hannibal glanced down at his wrist.

"5:00, would you like to eat now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

Hannibal stopped and sat his rifle atop a large rock, Will did the same, he watched Hannibal as he moved around to unpack, Will began chuckling to himself.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Why did you laugh?"

"It's just…"

Will shook his head and smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of you in casual clothes."

"What were you expecting, I could never wear one of my designer suits in a place as dirty as this."

Will snorted.

"No even your least favorite one?"

"They are all my favorite ones William."

Will rolled his eyes and began taking off his backpack, but he was stopped once more by the doctor.

"What? Another deer?"

Hannibal nodded and handed his bag to Will, Will took it and stepped aside to allow the doctor to pick up his rifle.

"I believe it is a buck."

Will watched Hannibal slowly disappeared the bushes, he looked like a predator, with his low stance and stalking movements. Will picked up his own rifle and eye the scope, he spotted the buck, it was enormous…Will gasped and dropped his rifle.

It was the stag.

It all happened so fast, Will was running, trying to stop Hannibal from pulling the trigger. His voice was gone, he couldn't swallow down the lump in his throat, he could barley breathe.

"BANG!"

Will dropped to his knees.

Will stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

"Hannibal?"

No response, Will raised his voice.

"Hannibal?"

Still no response, Will panicked and jumped to his feet, he ran towards the bushes Hannibal had left through.

"Hannibal where are you?"

Will scanned the entire clearing, Hannibal was nowhere in sight…Antlers caught his eye.

Very slowly, Will tiptoed towards the corpse, he was scared of what he might find.

Relief washed over him though, the stag's fur was brown…Not black.

Where was Hannibal?

The doctor couldn't have gotten too far, Will left the corpse and ran around frantically, he cried out when golden hair caught his eye.

"Hannibal what the hell?! I called out for you but y…Hannibal?"

Will froze, Hannibal was lying in the grass, he was on his back…He wasn't moving.

"Hannibal?!"

Will dropped down and cradled the older man in his arms, he felt his throat for a pulse…It was there, but it was very slow, almost comatose.

Hannibal's skin was burning up, his body began having small spasms, Will held him close, completely clueless on what to do…He didn't know the way back, but he had to get Hannibal back to the cabin.

Will began lifting Hannibal, supporting the man on his shoulder, he jumped as a hoarse voice spoke in his ear.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

Hannibal tried to stand on his own feet, but it was useless, he needed Will's support.

"It is nothing of concern…"

"Hannibal, don't lie to me, do you understand?"

Hannibal chuckled, but it came out forced and weak.

"My body is feeding on itself…"

"What?"

"Starvation."

Will gritted his teeth in anger.

"I was right, I wanted you to eat, but you kept putting it off…Tell me, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I am unsure…"

Will began walking them back towards the cabin, Hannibal pointed where to go, he was slightly able to balance himself on his own.

"Do you understand how ironic this is Hannibal? An ex doctor, neglecting his health?"

"Noted."

Will sighed.

"Why?"

"I have not been hungry."

"Bullshit, don't lie to me."

The cabin was in sight, they really hadn't gone that far. It had been more a perimeter search, they must have walked around the house a couple times throughout the day…Will was more than grateful.

"I have been too…distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yes, there is too much to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Let me see, you cutting, burning, drowning yourself…You're inability to see when you experience a migraine, and your hallucinations."

Will dropped his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see that I was that bad."

"You are not bad Will, you are just very prone to danger, and I need to make sure I am able to protect you at all costs."

"And this cost being your health?"

"In a way, I believe you could say that. I have been too worried about you, to worry about myself."

"You are ridiculous."

"Pardon?"

"You are so selfless that it's ridiculous, all the things you do for not only me, but seemingly everyone you meet. I mean think about it, you brought me to this island in an attempt to help me…You went out of your way for me."

"I would do anything for you Will, I am your friend."

Will held Hannibal close.

"No Hannibal, we aren't friends, we are much more than friends."

Hannibal nodded, he understood what Will meant, although neither men spoke the words yet, it wasn't quite time.

When Will finally assisted Hannibal into the house he let the older man drop to the couch limply.

"You're running a fever."

"Yes, I can feel it."

"I'll go get you some ice, and fever reducer…How's your knee?"

"Thank you, my knee is perfect now that I have it elevated."

Will had insisted on propping up Hannibal's leg with pillows.

"Alright, and I don't care what you say, I am going to make you something to eat, and you are going to eat it, even if it's the last thing you do."

Hannibal cringed but laughed weakly.

"Understood."

"Oh, what about the deer?"

"…"

"Hannibal?"

Will moved back to the couch and smiled, Hannibal was fast asleep. Will bent down and kissed the older man's forehead, he then left to recover what Hannibal needed.

Because Hannibal was asleep Will was only able to give him a damp cold cloth, he draped it across Hannibal's fever heated forehead, he would feed him and give him medicine once he was awake.

Will leaned against the back of the couch for a while, content on staring at Hannibal sleeping soundly…With a quick glance outside, he decided it was time to take care of the deer before it became too dark.

Will checked that Hannibal had everything he needed before leaving the cabin, he recognized the way, it wasn't very far.

Will knew how to butcher a large animal, he had watched his uncle do it multiple times when he would come home from hunting. Will's dad would join him and Will would sit and watch.

It was a morbid curiosity, all the blood and intestines…But it obviously must have helped him in the long run, considering his current job with the FBI.

Before leaving, Will had grabbed another backpack, this one much larger, it carried everything he would need. He didn't intend on bringing back the whole deer, only certain parts that he knew Hannibal would want to use, the rest would be taken back by the earth.

Will spotted Hannibal and his belongings, the contents splayed across the ground as if a dog had torn through them.

He picked up his rifle, but left the bags, he could come back for them tomorrow morning.

He followed the same path he had earlier, but was confused when he saw no deer carcass.

"It was just here…"

He took another step forward, something bumped against his shoe, he looked down and froze.

An antler bone knife…

Will slowly bent down and picked it up, it was identical to the other one he had found, sharpened to a dangerous point…He had hidden the other one back at the cabin…

He was scared now…The deer was gone and a knife was in its place…Was Hannibal playing a joke on him? No, there is no logical way he could have hid the deer, he was in Will's sights the entire time…Will pocketed the knife, grabbed Hannibal's rifle as well, and sprinted back to the cabin.

There was only one explanation…

They were not alone on this island.


	14. Dream One

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"There are many who don't wish to sleep for fear of nightmares. Sadly, there are many who don't wish to wake for the same fear." ~Richelle E. Goodrich

Day Five

Will paced back and forth throughout the cabin, his stomach churned with worry.

Hannibal had dipped in and out on consciousness several times throughout the last twenty four hours…Will was able to force feed him little bits of food here and there, but that alone was just barely enough.

The vacation house had a computer and a phone, he could call for help…But there was no way he was leaving Hannibal's side…There was something out there in the woods, or someone, he would have to wait until Hannibal regained consciousness before they could return to the house.

Will walked back into the bedroom and looked down at Hannibal.

The man was pale, his skin wet from the cold sweats he continued to suffer through, he looked terrible.

Will placed a hand on Hannibal's, his skin clammy to the touch.

"Funny how whenever something good happens, it all goes spiraling downwards…"

He brought Hannibal's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"C'mon, wake up…"

Will watched Hannibal's chest rise and fall, breath shallow…

"What do you see Hannibal?"

"Winston! Winston get over here!"

"Will, calm down…I do not think that yelling at him will help you."

Will moved to get out of his seat, but Hannibal grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit back down.

"Let both you and the dogs relax."

Will rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

Both Hannibal and Will were seated on Will's front porch, it was a warm summer day, the dogs played under the shade of the trees, Winston was causing the most trouble.

Hannibal looked over to Will and watched the warm breeze play through his brown curls, Will wore a smile…A beautiful smile.

Will looked over at Hannibal.

"What?"

"You look peaceful."

"I feel peaceful…Winston!"

Hannibal scooted closer to Will and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against his body.

"Hannibal, let go, Winston is digging in the garden."

"We will fill in the hole later, for now, I need you here next to me."

"YOU will fill in the hole."

Hannibal tilted his head and brushed his face against Will's hair.

"We will see."

Will snuggled against the older man, absorbing his warmth in spite the heat of the day.

"What is on your mind?"

Will smiled.

"A little bit of everything I guess."

"Do tell."

Will twined his fingers within Hannibal's, they molded together perfectly.

"Look where we are."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around Hannibal…Everything around us, it's all ours…Yours and mine. We did this together, the property, the house…"

Will motioned to the large backyard with his free hand.

"This is all us…Together."

Hannibal kissed Will's hand.

"Yes it is, even the filthy animals."

"Excuse me! I bathe them every other week with expensive salon quality dog shampoo, they are as clean as…"

Winston sprinted to the porch, his face completely covered in dirt.

"It would seem that Winston is in need of one of those baths."

Both men laughed together, it was a moment of peace…Something the two men were now able to experience almost every day.

In this house, Will and Hannibal were free…They were happy…They were together…

They were in love.

"Hannibal?"

Will was closely beside Hannibal's bed, the cold sweats had stopped, but now he was breathing heavily, it scared Will.

"C'mon Hannibal, I'm no doctor, you need to wake up…I don't know what to do…"

Will waited another ten minuets, but no response…Hannibal continued to sleep.

"Damnit Hannibal! Why do you do this to yourself? You always chastise me about worrying too much, and here you are, worrying so much that you starve yourself and go into what, a coma?!"

Hannibal continued to lie still, chest rising and falling unevenly.

Will slammed his fists against the bed.

"Just wake up soon…I don't know what to do without you…You mean a lot to me Hannibal, maybe more than you know."

Will pulled the sheets further up Hannibal's body and kissed his forehead before exiting the room, he needed to find something to keep his mind preoccupied.

He shouted towards the bedroom once he was in the living room.

"You're in deep shit when you wake up."

He turned on the television and flipped through the channels until he found a medical station…Maybe he could learn something.

He sat back and gripped the remote until his knuckles turned white.

'We need to get the hell out of here, there's something or someone here, it isn't safe…Wake up soon Hannibal…I need you.'


	15. And I'll Dream Two

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too." ~Fredrick Nietzsche

Day Six

Hannibal's condition only seemed to worsen, Will had been unbelievably relieved when he was able to wake the doctor long enough to force him to eat and drink. Hannibal was unresponsive though, almost as if he were still sleeping.

Will woke him, he ate…And not even minuets later, he was sound asleep again.

Will sat in the small living room, he was worried, he was tired, he hadn't slept well the night before.

Instead of sleeping, Will had spent most of the night beside Hannibal, watching him sleep…As he did now.

He placed his hand on Hannibal's forehead, the older man was still running a fever. He set a cold cloth on Hannibal's skin, and leaned in to kiss away the droplets that slid down his cheeks.

"Wake up, I need you out here…We aren't safe."

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Watch your tongue."

"Uuuugh."

Hannibal placed a cold cloth atop Wills forehead in an attempt to hush him, it didn't seem to work.

"Why can't I just go outside? It's nice and cold out there."

Hannibal sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Do you believe that it is logical to go outside, in the middle of winter, while you are terribly ill?"

"I don't see why not."

"Your body is weak, your immune system is weak. If you were to put yourself in an extreme climate change, you could cause serious internal damage…You could also prolong your cold."

"I don't want to be sick anymore, fine I'll stay inside."

Hannibal chuckled.

"You are quite adorable when you are sick."

"Yeah, whatever you say, just let me suffer in peace."

Will attempted to roll over, but was stopped mid turn.

"What?"

"How could I possibly allow you to suffer alone?"

"You want to stay and vomit with me?"

"No, no I don't, just wait here…I have something for you."

"Is it a miracle cure?"

Hannibal left the room, speaking as he quickly strode down the hall.

"It is very close to a miracle cure."

"Good."

Will sat up, taking extra care as to not empty his stomach, he propped up a pillow behind his back, snuggled into the sheets, and waited for Hannibal to return.

Hannibal was ecstatic, he had been planning this gift for months but hadn't found the right moment to give it…It was now or never.

With great care, the doctor lifted Will's gift into his arms and held it close to his chest, it was small, it was delicate, it was perfect for Will.

"William?"

Will opened his eyes, pulled out of his sleep by Hannibal's soothing voice.

"Huh, yeah?"

"Please close your eyes."

"Sure."

Will did as he was told, he closed his eyes, not sure what to expect.

"I have something for you, hold out your arms…As if you were cradling an infant."

"Uh, ok."

Will held out his arms, putting them into cradling position, Hannibal slowly placed his gift into the younger man's waiting grasp.

"You may open them."

Will did…And gasped.

"Hannibal..I-I…"

Tears fell from his eyes and onto the small brown puppy in his arms.

"Do you like it?"

"I-I can't…Hannibal, thank you…"

Hannibal swore he felt his eyes moisten, he watched as Will brought the puppy up and snuggled the small creature against his face.

"It is a female, one month old, a runt of her litter."

Will kissed her nose.

"She's beautiful."

"I had known you would like her…What will you name her?"

"I'll call her Clarice."

"That is a wonderful name."

Will tugged on the collar of Hannibal's shirt, bringing him down into a passionate kiss.

"Will…I do not want to become ill."

"Too bad."

The puppy started to whine, Will let go of Hannibal's collar and immediately began comforting the small furry creature.

"I am needed at my office for a short time, will you be alright alone?"

Will looked up at Hannibal, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm not alone anymore."

Will wiped away the tears streaming out of Hannibal's closed eyes.

"Hannibal, please…"

Will caressed Hannibal's fingers, praying to every god that the doctor's weak grip would strengthen, that he would sit up and smile at Will again, that he would tell him it was alright and that he was fine…But he lay still, chest rising and falling heavily as he continued to sleep.


	16. Dream Three

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"I feel it, the worry…It grows inside me, slowly boiling through my blood. I feel as though I'm slipping into madness, the more I wait the more I worry, the more I worry the more I see the pain in reality…All the possible outcomes…All negative. Help me see the good in life, be my light." ~Hannibal's Fannibal

Will sat beside Hannibal, a warm sponge caressing the older man's body as he gave the good doctor a bath.

Will had been able to drag Hannibal to the bathroom and lay him into the tub, but not without much difficulty.

The doctor was heavier than he looked, mostly muscle that normally hid behind his elegant attire.

He lay there now, motionless in the warm water…His hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, his lips were pale…His ever present pout less prominent.

Will ran a hand through his brown curls…He needed a haircut, but first, he had to finish up with Hannibal.

He began to massage shampoo into Hannibal's beautiful blonde locks.

The food was fantastic, the singing and dancing, the music and laughter; it was all so unreal…One year.

"Hannibal, you okay, something wrong?"

The doctor turned to his lover and smiled, reaching across the table to grasp the younger man's hands in his.

"How could anything be wrong on a night like this?"

He raised Will's hand to his lips, Will blushed.

"I believe you."

"That is good, there shall be no worries on such a special night."

Will tilted his head and smiled shyly.

"One year, Hannibal."

"Yes, and might I say, it has been the best year of my life."

Hannibal stood and offered out his hand.

"Come, let us return home, I desire to be alone with you."

Will accepted the gentle hand and was led out of the restaurant with haste.

"In a rush?"

Hannibal trailed kisses along Will's neck before speaking into his ear.

"I need you William, more than I ever have, I must get you home…Unless you desire to give the public a show."

"N-No, lets go home."

Hannibal pulled Will against his body, holding him close, resting his cheek against Will's, allowing the seduction to roll off his tongue.

"One year, mmm, time moves quickly when one is having fun."

Will giggled, nuzzling his nose against Hannibal's neck.

"I can barely believe it myself…"

Hannibal played his hand through Will's curls before stepping backwards to rub his nose against the empath's.

"You do know I love you William…"

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist and rested his fore head on the doctor's chin, smiling.

"Never really understood why, but I am not complaining."

"Do not question my love for you, there are no words in existence that will allow me to express my feelings for you. You have given me meaning, without you I am useless, my life is pointless…But with you, I have reason, purpose."

He hugged Will flush against his chest.

"Will I want you."

He tipped up Will's chin.

"I want to give you everything I possibly can…We have done this many times before, but right now, right here, with you, I want to make love to you."

Will's eyes widened with wonder and pure adoration.

"I am the most fortunate man to have you all to myself…"

He kissed Hannibal slowly, lovingly.

"Yes…Please make love to me."

Heat, sweaty skin, wet kisses, the moans…His body under mine, it is a feeling unlike any other.

He moans my name, I shiver.

His body belongs to me, a work of art…I am the painter and he is my canvas.

I claim him as my own, he belongs to me, every inch of delicious pale skin…All mine.

"Hannibal, yes!"

He throws his head back and screams my name, I scream his…A name I shall forever hold close to my heart.

"I love you Will."

Will chopped away at his hair, the chocolate curls fell into the sink with each slice of the blades.

It was much shorter now, no longer falling into his eyes…He wouldn't miss it.

When he was finished he cleaned up and headed back to the bedroom…

"What do you think Hannibal?"

There was no response.

"I can't do this much longer Hannibal, don't make me do something stupid…You know I will."

Still no response.

"I hate this."

Will slid under the covers and snuggled against Hannibal's unconscious figure.

"Wake up soon ok?"


	17. It Is Time

Let Us Escape

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from NBC's Hannibal

Warning: Hannigram…MalexMale romance, and cannibalism

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Now this is the point. You fancy me a mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded." ~Edgar Allan Poe

Day Eight

A young woman bounced on a thin branch above a man sitting quietly upon the ground, he scowled and gripped at his dagger.

"Get down from there before you are seen."

"But I am bored."

She whined softly, hanging upside down from the branch.

"It has been days and they don't come out…What if they mated?"

She jumped down from the branch and landed with a loud thud.

"What if Hanni-brother killed him, cooked him and ate him already…"

Her eyed widened, she whispered to the man in mock horror.

"What is he killed him, mated with his corpse, then cooked him and ate him?!"

She pushed her nose against the man's face, only to have a large hand grab her forehead and shove her away.

"You have a very colorful imagination, but stay focused. Lecter should be smart enough to know that if he touched the sacrifice he will pay even more…I do not think they mated, Lecter showed no interest in the male…But if he eats the male, we will just have to eat Lecter."

"Mmm…I hope Hanni-brother hadn't eat him yet…"

The young woman flopped onto the ground and began to roll in the grass until she crashed softly against the older man's leg.

"There is something that is bothering me though…"

She lifted her hand and poked the man in the ribs.

"Wanna know? You wanna? You wanna?"

The man clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You are going to tell me anyway…"

He scooted away from her. She flipped, leaving her face on the ground, and began to move closer to him like a worm until she rested her face on his thigh.

"Well…Hanni-brother never said to papa-Keilani that the male WAS this year's sacrifice…"

She moved her head up and down to poke the man's thigh with her chin.

"Aaand…He is nothing like the other offerings he has brought before…He is well built…And kind of dreamy and cuddly…I wouldn't mind having him for a mate."

The man flicked her nose, she yelped and grasped at the flesh.

"Do not speak so kindly of the man, he is food, nothing more. You have adoration for him? Do you side with Lono? The god we fight so hard to defile."

"Meany…And I do not! Never ever ever would I side with Lono…But you can't deny something still."

The man rolled his eyes.

"You are young and childish, you still have much to learn. The male belongs to Keilani now, if you wish to keep your head, I would suggest you keep your affections to yourself."

She stuck her tongue out.

"I was teasing about wanting him as a mate…I meant my other point."

She sat up and gave the man a serious look.

"Hanni-brother didn't tell papa-Keilani…Or did he?"

"Yes, you do have a point. Well, from what I have heard of the others talking, Keilani wanted him, but Lecter said no…I do not know, maybe those were his original intentions, but he seems protective now…Maybe you are right, maybe they did mate."

"Well…My big brother, the one who told papa-Keilani about Hanni-brother and the male said before we got here that they did not use as many men to hunt him down. And to be honest, the male does not look like he can put up much of a fight, does he? So why are even the lovely little youngsters like myself here?"

The man sat forward, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you suggesting?"

She pondered.

"This is far too many people for this one tribute…And rumor says that Hanni-brother offered papa-Keilani to bring other sacrifice if this male was to be spared...Why is papa-Keilani so keen into getting this particular male, that is you ask me, Hanni-brother had no intention to show us…And one thing more…"

"Yes?"

"Whenever Hanni-brother brings an offering, he sends word in advance…This time though…He didn't."

"What do you think this means? Do you think Lecter is plotting something?"

"I think Hanni-brother just wanted to make sure the male was the one he wanted as a mate, and wanted time alone with him."

She shrugged.

"Hanni-brother told us some time ago that it was not uncommon for people on his island to be lovers of the same sex."

"Yes, I remember him saying that, I have heard of what goes on outside our home. People are rude, cold, angry souls. I see nothing wrong with mating the same sex, but I do see it wrong when that mate so happens to be my dinner."

"If he was dinner, don't you think Hanni-brother would have given him to us already?"

She crossed her arms and hissed her words.

"Hanni-brother has always followed our ways and papa-Keilani's instructions…The only time he admitted he didn't was when he was tasked to bring his first sacrifice. I don't want Hanni-brother to get hurt…And I have this…Feeling…That he will if we hurt the male, and worse, that we will lose him forever!"

"You really do care for Lecter don't you? Unfortunately it would seem that our suspicions are probably right, Lecter and the male must be mates. If that is the case, I do not know where I stand yet…I have always supported Lecter, he is the strongest and smartest of us all, sometimes I believe he is even stronger than Keilani himself. But, I must also side with my chief and master, whatever Keilani desires, I, as his second in command, must make a reality. If Lecter wishes to keep the male alive, he should leave now, but since I am Keilani's weapon, I shall not make it easy for Lecter…I must stop him, whatever the cost."

The young woman rested her head atop the man's shoulder, her voice soft and whiny.

"Hanni-brother comes here and leaves on the boat that comes every fortnight…How could he leave…What if something happened and he is unable to leave our island…What if he hadn't tell the male about us and the male thinks there is none but the two of them here? He is our brother…It is not fair to trap him…I know you only do your job, but it will not stop me from feeling bad if bad things happen."

"I understand your worry sister, but it is in the name of our master, his rule is final."

The woman suddenly turned her head and ducked low to the ground, the man followed her lead.

"What is it?"

"The male, I see him…But where is Hanni-brother?"

There was a rustling and then a loud whistle, the young woman looked to her left and saw that the man was gone…She felt the tears sting at her eyes.

"Please don't let Hanni-brother get hurt…too much."

Will watched Hannibal's chest rise and fall, his breaths were uneven and full of struggle. He played his fingers through the blonde strands of the good doctor's hair…

"I'm going to go get help ok? If I stay alongside the shoreline I should be able to find the house…"

He continued to gently massage Hannibal's scalp.

"I'm going to make sure you're safe inside this cabin, so don't worry. I'll be back before nightfall…You better be awake by then."

Will kissed Hannibal softly against his pale lips, he was nervous…There was something out there…But if he had his gun he'd be okay right?

Will pulled the covers up over Hannibal's shoulders and quickly left the room.

His hunting rifle was waiting for him in the living room, he snatched it up and grabbed the pack he had prepared for the trip.

Something clanked as he swung the pack over his shoulders, he removed it and took a look inside one of the many pockets…The knife.

Will grasped the handle tightly, his hands shook.

Will stepped out of the cabin and locked the door, he sighed…Then he froze.

There was hot breath against the back of his neck…He held his breath and slowly turned his head.

"Return to once you came…"

"W…"

There was a swoosh and then a searing pain, Will fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

Tribesmen and women began to emerge from the forest, the largest of them stood over Will's unconscious body and spoke to the others.

"Take him to Keilani, it is time."


End file.
